El Gran Crossover
by n1god
Summary: Personajes de perliculas, series, caticaturas, Animes e incluso comics estaran en esta historia, cada uno de ellos se encuentra en Equestria en donde podran demostrar sus habilidades o formar parte de este mundo. Pero que seria de los heroes si no hay villanos? Es tanto el inicio de una aventora como el de un gran Crossover M-H 4
1. El humano terrestre elegido

Como humano apesto… Siempre tengo la misma rutina de diario, Me levanto, almuerzo, me voi a la escuela a las 3 de la tarde para salir a las 10 de la noche… Todo desde mi punto de vista estaba en perfecta armonía con el universo y el espacio y tiempo, pues yo como diario había reprobado el tercer parcial de filosofía, por lo cual todo estaba en orden. Supongo que demasiado porque justo cuando Sali de la escuela para ir Cenar algo, una lluvia comenzó a caer sobre todo mi pueblo… Pero que chingados? Esta no es lluvia es una tormenta que comparo una con otra… La verdad es que adiferencia de todos los que van a mi escuela todos ellos tienen carro o motocicleta para llegar rápido a sus casas, por mi parte apenas cuento con un par de pies para ir a mi casa.

Yo: =Suspiro= Que mas da…=Miro la lluvia= A mal paso darle prisa.

Eran tiempos lluviosos por lo cual en mi mariconera como dicen mis amigos… pero es una muchila, llevo mi laptop, una deck, mi libreta de matematicas, un par de plumas de color, rojo, negro, azul y amarillo, ¿porque? Muy simple, mis amigos por lo regular me piden prestado y yo no soy de esas personas que dicen NO tan fácil… además de eso llevo una botella de refresque que nisiquiera pude abrir por estar acarreriado con los trabajos, un chocolate y un paraguas….

Yo: Supongo que con esto bastara.

La escuela quedaba alejada a la salida del pueblo pues no había lugar en el para poner la preparatoria, yo estaba en 6 semestre, no soy de muchos amigos… 5… y eso es decir mucho para mi, creo que tengo que mejorar mi relación social… dos de ellos son de secundaria mientras que los otros son casi de mi edad… Yo use el paraguas para cubrirme de la lluvia, solo miraba como los demás de la escuela entraban a sus carros para irse mientras que algunos que tenían las mismas sutuasiones que yo se iban corriendo, pues no llevaban paraguas, mi idea era ir a la primera taquería del pueblo para cenar tranquilamente, y asi fue.

Yo: Hola Santos.=Le dije a un señor el cual estaba cortando carne al pastor=

El señor tenia sus años era un anciano pero para su edad siempre fue muy hábil para el cuchillo.

Santos: Hola Noa… =Dijo feliz= Cuantos?.

Yo: dame 7 para comer aquí, al menos hasta que se calme la lluvia.

Santos: Bien…=Comenzo a partir la carne con su gran cuchillo= Como estuvo ahora la escuela?.

Yo: Un poco mejor, como quiera mañana será fin de semana.

Santos: Bien bien, por cierto hace rato vino tu padre para llevarse tacos.

Yo: Hace cuento?.

Santos: Como hace una hora.

Yo: Ya que…

Tengo toda la vida comiendo con Santos, la verdad es un gran hombre, sus hijos se fueron de país, lo poco que me conto mi padre, es que ellos parece ser que no estaban contentos de estar con su padre… Algo paso en su familia y la verdad me da pena decirle que ocurrió y es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Santos: Cuantos Guillermo?.

Su taquería siempre era una de las mas concurridas, creo que por la forma de tratarnos, además de sus precios baratos, el siempre nos dejaba los tacos a 3 pesos, muy baratos pues en otros lugares llega pesos… cosa exagerada, le page mi orden y me fui del lugar, la lluvia parecía no haberse calmada nada… No me preocupaba la verdad llevo unos pantalones de mezclilla azules junto a una sudadera, la cual era también azul, pero en la espalda llevaba una imagen estampada la cual era del Shooting Star Dragon, y pensar que fue un regalo de mi Tia… Bueno no tenia prisa después de todo llevaba mi paraguas, las calles comenzaron a ponerse solas… Desoladas, solo se escuchaba la lluvia, junto a grandes relámpagos los cuales hacían que con su sonido la tierra se sacudiera.

Yo: Que solo esta esto…=Miro las calles=

Miraba a los lados y la verdad me espantaba un poco, calles solas, lloviendo, junto a la neblina gracias al frio de esta lluvia… La verdad siempre daba mala espina, además que mi pueblo se caracteriza por las historias de horror que hay, que mas quisieras saber?. No uso Celular, ni mucho menos redes sociales, siempre me parecieron absurdas, Prefiero mil veces hablar con las presonas personal mente que hablar desde lejos, de ese modo al menos puedes darle un golpe si se pasa de esteroides sobre los anabólicos.

Los rayos y relámpagos comenzaron a ser mas frecuentes, alguno incluso casi me golpeo de no ser por un poste de Luz me habría tocado a mi el golpe… La verdad no estaba muy feliz además que yo llevaba un paraguas, la verdad tenia algo de desconfianza, pero la verdad prefiero tenerlo que guardarlo, por no querer mojarme… Craso error que cometi… Error Horrible y inrefrenable…

Punto de vista en tercera persona.

Noa, tras el susto del relámpago que casi lo golpea, apresuro su paso por lo cual en unos 3 minutos de carrera llego a una esquina, solo era cuestión de cruzar la calle para llegar a su casa, no ocupo ver la calle pues estaba desolada por lo cual paso corriendo al otro lado, pero esta vez su suerte no fue para mejor, pues un rayo golpeo el paraguas que llevaba, la energía del relámpago recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico, junto a una luz azulada. Cuando la luz desapareció el cuerpo del chico ya no estaba en el la calle lluviosa, solo un paraguas quemado, el cual quedo en medio de la calle.

MLP, RESIDENT EVIL, DEVIL MAY CRY, PROTOTIPE, ASSASSIN CREED, YUGIOH 5DS, DIGIMON, STAR WARS, SONIC EL ERIZO, KUN FU PANDA, HELLSING Y POKEMON… No son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a cada un de sus fundadores y no estoy recibiendo ningún bien monetario por hacer esto, lo hago por entretener al Lector y Lectora, esta historia esta hecha de fans, donde solo queremos entretenerlos. Los chistes… fueron diseñados solo para hacer reir a los Gamers, Bronis, Pegasisters, frikis y chavo viejos.


	2. Buena o mala suerte?

Dicen que odiar no es bueno pero… Odio los bosques, nunca me gusto ir de campamento y ahora estoy en un estúpido bosque caminando sin rumbo alguno, con una estúpida luna arriba de mi, de todas las partes donde pude haber aparecido creo yo que seria mejor un lugar un poco mas llamativo… hace un momento me encontré con un rio y ahora lo estoy siguiendo rio arriba, la verdad nunca pensé que el agua fuera tan limpia, de donde yo vengo los ríos están mas puercos que un marrano, revolcado en toda clase de porquerías, el agua era muy cristalina incluso aun de noche, se podía ver mi reflejo en el… pero algo curioso era que todo en ese bosque era un poco mas… Como decirlo… Caricaturesco? Pero ami siempre me gustaron las caricaturas y ver todo esto me hacen senter feliz porque siento que es mi sueño hecho realidad.

Yo: Bueno al menos tengo mi mochila…

Miraba el cielo estrellado buscando indicios de la estrella del norte para poder dirigirme pero por mas que la buscaba no la encontraba, perecia que se había esfumado… No solo eso las constelaciones que miraba por ejemplo la de acuario… estaba en otra posición y la de Pisis también… Era demasiado extraño, decidi no darle mucha importancia después de todo nunca fue mi fuerte la astronomía. Decidi ir en dirección em… Desconocida, siguiendo el rio, al menos tendría algo de tomar si lo seguía.

Yo: Porque un bosque… Porque no una planicie… una zona montañosa… un mediterráneo… Una isla al menos seria como dicen, En el mar la vida es mas sabrosa.=Dije amargado mientras caminaba= Odio los bosques… odio los animales… Odio la noche… Odio los peces… Puta odio esa mantico…ra?

Dicen que si tu mala suerte es mucha mueres… pero esto es exagerar, porque una manticora esta en el mundo humano? Tengo entendido que esas cosas solo existen en los videos juegos… Pero parece que aun no me ve… Creo que puedo dar vuelta sin…"CRAK" Odio mis pies, había pisado una estúpida hoja seca llamando la atención de esta criatura… No soy un campeón olímpico… Soy un flojo de primera… Mucho menos soy un maestro de artes marciales, nunca supe pelear si llegue a cinta negra en Taekwondo, pero eso fue hace mucho ahora capas que si quiero dar una patada solo haría que la manticora se burle de mi.

Yo: Cierto…=Meti la mano a mi mochila= Creo que me quedan algunos… Sabia que tomar clases de corte y confeccion servirían…

De mi mochila saque una pequeña bola de estambre, la cual seria para la clase de mañana, pero creo que es mejor usarla ahora que en la escuela, solo avente la bola y tal como lo esperaba esta manticora tiene actitud de gato, comenzó a jugar con ella como cual felino.

Yo: Ja… Noob.=Dijo victorioso=

Me aleje lo mas que pude la de manticora mientras ella jugueteaba con su bola de estambre, perdi de vista con mi caminata a esta cosa, la verdad gracias a la sudadera que llevaba no sentía mucho el frio de la noche, era bueno porque con el rio el frio era demasiado… Yo no tenia rumbo muy fijo que digamos menos ahora que el rio tiene ahora dos caminos, el rio llego a un punto donde se divide.

Yo: Derecha o arriba… Que flojera cruzar el rio, Derecha.

Y si fue como mi flojera consigue respuestas rapidas, quien diría ¿No? Pero bueno segui ese rio como por… No les voy a exagerar media hora y me canse, decidi al menos tratar de prender una fogata… Pero QUE CREEN No no la encendí con dos rocas y dos palos… Use un encendedor… Porque? Muy fácil siempre que llego a la casa el boiler esta apagado…

Yo: Creo que con eso basta=Miro la fogata=

Tu be que usar piedras para evitar que el fuego se fuera a dispersar, puse las piedras alrededor de la fogata, al hacerlo muchos de los insectos se alejaban, eso era bueno, esperaba también que espantara a los animalos del lugar… pero creo que no funciono del todo…

Yo: Quien anda ahí?=Dijo algo nervioso=Tengo un chingo de piedras como 4.

No se porque dije el numero… pero aparte de que mi puntería era… PESIMA, creo que al menos una daría en el blanco… Solo escuchaba ramas quebrarse al igual que el sonido de las hojas chocando entre si, tomo dos piedras una en cada mano dispieto a lanzarlas pero cuando los arbustos se movieron mucho las lanze fuerte mente contra ellos, no escuche nada por lo cual tomo las otras dos y lo volví a hacer, fue ahí donde escuche el grito de una… Chica?, por una parte estaba feliz pero por otra un poco avergonzado… Nunca he sido capas de golpear a una chica… pero creo que esta vez eso cambio mi vida… Sabes por que? Porque ahora esta en peligro, tengo unas garras en el cuello mientras siento una presión en mi cuello, la verdad no podría estar mas asustado, una criatura bípeda… de pelaje amarillo y blanco estaba frente ami junto a un par de guantes alargados, los cuales cubrían sus brazos, mientras miraba una cola larga y sedosa la cual se mobia atrás de esta criatura. Solo una palabra salió de mi boca.

Yo: R-Renamon?.=Dije muy nervioso a la ves impactado=

Parecia que ella se sorprendió pues su mirada paso de agresiva a extrañada, de entre los arbustos salió una chica la cual tenia una pleyera de un corazón roto unos jeans azules y cabello pelirrojo.

Yo: R-Rika?... Esto es encerio=Mire a ambas=

La chica parecía sorprendida con que yo supiera su nombre al igual que la digimon, yo solo lamente haber abierto la boca.

Rika: Nos conocemos?...=Dijo extrañada=

Yo: Em…=Trage saliva= Bueno eres muy conocida por ganar el torneo nacional.=Dijo algo apurado=

Rika: Si tienes razón… Sueltalo Renamon.

Dicho esto mire como la digimon solo aparto sus garras de mi, la verdad lleve mis manos a mi cuello tratando de sentir que aun seguiera en su lugar.

Rika: Eres de por este lugar?.

Yo: Creo que tenemos una situación idéntica, aparecí en este mundo igual que tu… Como fue que llegaste a este mundo?.

Rika: La verdad no tengo la minima idea… Solo caminaba por el parque de Sinjuku, cuando una tormenta se desato y un digimon apareció, esta apunto de ir por el pero Renamon evito que un rayo que aparece digimon cayera sobre mi, pero cayo otro trayéndonos a nosotras dos aquí… Y tu?

Yo: Algo parecido…=Me sente a un lado de la fogata= Solo llevo unas horas caminando sin rumbo…

Rika: Si gustas venir vamos rio abajo.

Yo: No de haya vengo yo, solo encontraran otras cosas no muy amigables.=Dijo minetras ponía sus manos en el fuego para calentarlas= Sera mejor ir rio arriba tarde o temprano llegaremos a un pueblo.

Rika:=Suspiro= Yo vengo rio a rriba… Lo único que quedaría ir en esa dirección=Apunto el interior del bosque=

Yo: JA suerte, no entro ahí ni aun que mi vida dependa de eso.=Escucho un pequeño gruñido= AUN QUE=Tomo una rama de la fogata= Por otra parte mi vida es valiosa.=Dijo camiando al interior del bosque.

Nunca pensé que esa Digimon haga sido lo que me gruño de enojo, pero hizo que yo fuera al bosque acompañado por la chica y la digimon…

Yo: Porque tengo que ir yo por delante=Dijo alentando mi paso para que ellas fueran por delante=

Rika: Porque tu tienes la rama encendida…

Yo: Entonces=Se la acerque para que la agarrara=

Rika: No seas miedoso, y ve por delante.

Yo: No es miedo es saber cuidar mi vida.

Rika:=Suspiro= Se nota que no has tenido nada de acción en tu vida verdad?.

Yo: Perdon pero no todos tenemos digimon y una vida de acción peleando contra ellos… Ademas, tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes soy mucho mayor que tu.

Rika: Tan grandote y tan collón.=Dijo arrebatándole la rama encendida= Renamon puedes adelantarte un poco para avisarnos si ahí algo?.

Renamon: Si.=Dijo en un tono algo serio=

No se si le caigo mal a la digimon pero, poco me importaba, solo me preguntaba como era que esta tamer estaba en este mundo… Creo que podría ser peor… O quizás no. Rika y yo manteníamos atención a los sonidos, pero para mi o nuestra mala suerte eso ocurrió un ruido de los arbustos moviéndose, Rika tomo la rama en llamas y yo solo una piedra que estaba ahí… solo rogaba con que pudiera atinarle el golpe a la primera, estaba apunto de lanzar la piedra de no ser poque Rika me detuvo. Me extrañe un poco al mirar de que se trataba de… De…

Yo: Edzio?=Dijo en un tono in audible evitando que Rika lo escuchara.=

Este Asesino llevaba su traje blanco, parecía ser que llevaba las ropas de su segundo juego la Hermandad, llevaba su espada, dagas, entre muchas otras cosas…

Yo: Parece que esta será una noche muy larga…=Miro a Edzio=

El asesino estaba extrañado por la forma de vestir de ambos chicos, quienes solo se extrañaron también al ver a este Asesino.

Rika: Usted es de por aquí?.

Edzio: No… Por lo visto ustedes tampoco… Pero que son esas vestimentas?

Rika: Que? Mejor dijo que son esas vestimentas parecen de siglos de antaño.

Yo: Pues del año 1470…=Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza=

Edzio:=Miro al chico= Como sabes eso?

Yo: Estudie Historia?=Dijo inocente=

Rika: Yo nunca mira nada parecido a lo que el tiene=Miro al chico=

Yo: Pues que inculta… Pero…=Dijo algo alegre= WE osea… Tenemos a un… y a una… AH, Quien mas?=Dijo esperando que aque saliera alguien mas=

Rika: Te encuentras bien?

Edzio: Creo que seria bueno que estemos juntos…

De los arbustos se escuchaban los gruñidos de coyotes o de lobos eran muy parecidos la verdad no sabia identificarlos eran muy idénticos, pero los gruñidos se escucharon mas fuertes tanto drente de nosotros como atrás de nosotros, Por lo visto Edzio había desenfundado su espada mientras que Rika solo tomaba la rama en llamas.

Yo: Y aquí llega… En cualquier momento… Es… Es un… y viene siendo… Y es…

Pero no apareció nadie, solo un total de 8 lobos hechos de madera, esto no me dejo duda alguna en que maldito mundo estamos, no tenia duda que este mundo seria una patada en la entre pierna de mi orgullo como hombre… pero de todos los mundo como Nose… Call of Duty… Gears of Wars… Residente vil y Left 4 dead TENIA QUE SER ESTE. NETA.

Fin del cap…


	3. Mas al grupo

En otro lado del bosque, podemos ver a un humano correr a toda prisa este llevaba una gabardina azul junto a una espada la cual la llevaba en la espalda, algo que identificaba era su pela blanco y sus ojos azul cristalino, de que corria? O de quien?, pues eso se rebela cuando un ser humano el cual en su braso izquierdo parecía ser de una gran hoja de metal muy grande, este llevaba una capucha la cual estaba junto a una gran chaqueta.

Humano1: Curioso verdad?=Dijo tomando su espada= Tu braso es afilado, pero el mio…=Se lebanto parte de la manga de la gabardina= Yo también tengo uno un poco parecido.

El otro tan solo se coloco en posición de combate, pero antes de siquiera hacer un movimiento, ambos escucharon un grito de una chica no muy lejos de donde ambos estaba, ambos estaban apunto de mandar a la mierda ese grito, dejarlo como cualquier otra cosa, pero… De quien podría ser… Ambos solo se miraron detenidamente por un momento, ambos terminaron asintiendo, y fueron a buscar el origen del grito, al llegar ambos miraron a otros tres humanos y una zorra en forma semi humana, la cual defendía a una chica, alrededor de estos había un total de ocho lobos de madera los cuales, se hacercaban lentamente.

Humano 1: Tregua?.=Estiro su brazo endemoniado=

Humano 2: Pare ser que si…=Estrecho su mano= Crees segurme el ridmo?=Dijo transformando su mano en una gran hoja de matal muy filoso.=

Humano1: Veamos quien gana…

Punto de vista en primera persona…

Y ahí estaba yo… Grite como una vil niña al mirar a uno de estos lobos brincar hacia ami, solo escucho una risa de parte de Edzio y Rika, quienes la verdad se estaba burlando mentalmente de mi, de no se que Edzio uso su espada para defenderme la verdad creo que habría quedado como abono para ese lobo de madera… pero habrá quedado uno menos que dan siete, y la verdad yo no planeaba portar ayuda yo temblaba como gelatina, era un simple chico que solo va a la escuela y saca pésimas calificaciones… Que se puede esperar de mi?... Creo que fue resuelto cuando solo mire como cada Lobo de madera fue reducido a simples pedasos en un dos por tres, frente a nosotros miraba a otros humanos… Bueno… Un Arma Bio-organica y un demonio humano…Conocidos? Si Nero y Alex Mercer.

Edzio: Bueno…=Guardo su espada= Parece ser que no somos los únicos que lleragon a estos lares…=Miro a ambos= Quienes son ustedes?.

Humano: Soy Nero... y este…

Humano 2: Alex…=Dijo secamente=

Edzio: Pues gracias…

Nero:=Volteo a ver a Rika= Tu fuiste la que grito?.

Rika no pudo haverme cagado mas la vida por lo cual solo me señalo con su dedo índice mientras que daba en ridículo con los demás presentes, que paso después?... Si rieron los muy condenados, mientras yo solo podía enojarme y aguantarme la burla.

Nero: Tu?=Me señalo con el Devil= JAJAJA.

Algo que me consolo un poco fue que Alex no se burlo, al menos permanecia su semblante serio como siempre, por parte de Edzio bueno, tres son mejor que cuatro… pero la verdad también escuche a la Digimon reir de manera ahogada como si no quisiera hacerlo, yo solo mire a la digimon y ella solo desvio la mirada mientras trataba de aguantar la risa.

Yo: Bueno YA NO?=Dijo enojado=

Nero: Si dejen a la niña en paz=Dijo riendo=

Rika: Das algo de pena.

Yo: jaja… Claro como tengo un estúpido código vinario cubriéndome…=Dijo refiriéndose al Digimon= o una espada o en su defecto una hoja de metal saliéndome del brazo que a todo dar no…=Dijo mientras se adentraba al bosque.=

Era vergonzoso pero… la verdad cero que tengo que tener cuidadito con lo que digo… ahora solo debo actuar como si fuera del mundo de Rika… la verdad no quisiera dar explicaciones de todos ellos… Como los conosi o algo parecido, no teníamos rumbo fijo, yo solo fui por mi propia senda, si alguien me seguía bien por el, solo escuchaba risas atrás de mi, lo único que quería era que un estúpido zombi me mordiera, y comérmelos a ellos… pero recordé una cosa… Que no puedo porque antes de siquiera acercarme a medio metro ellos me matarían no una si no varias veces… y eso haciendo repetición.

Edzio: No pareces de lo sque pelean…=Dijo poniéndose a mi lado=

Yo: Que le hizo pensar eso?=Dijo de mala gana=

Edzio: Sabes yo tampoco era de esa clase de personas… pero hay cosas en la vida que hacen que te vuelvas alguien diferente.

Yo: Aja…=Miro un riachuelo= Estamos Cercas.

Edzio: Cercas de donde?

Nunca fue mi fuerte pensar, solo hablaba, solo aveces hablar solo, me dirían loco pero… Es como una forma de ser, incluso cuando hago mis cosas las hago mientras hablo solo.

Nero: De donde son ustedes?=Miro a Edzio= O de que año son ustedes

Rika: 2006. De Tokio.

Alex: 2010 Estados unidos.

Edzio: 1475, me encontraba en ese entonces en Roma.

Como que ellos esperaban a que yo respondiera pero no pensaba hacerlo, sabes porque? Seme olvido que año dijo Rika, pero parece ser que ella dijo que era de donde ella venia, la verdad la platica de ellos comenzó a hacerse algo muy escuchado, cada una de sus historia siempre terminaba con un resplandor blanco, en el caso de Edzio no tenia duda de cómo había lleado aquí… Si aun lo lleva esta en su bolsa derecha, el Fruto de Eden, aquella esfera de plata… muchos crees que es de oro pero no, es de plata el Almualin el maestro de Altair lo dijo y el también "Es solo un pedaso de playa" "este pedaso de plata desterró Adan y a Eva" Bueno creo que ser gamer en estos casos tiene su bestaja… y saberme cada Linea, JAJAJA creo que eso mas que nada se me cada line de muchos videojuegos.

Mire lo que esperaba, si la vi ahí estaba… Una casa de Arbol… MALDITA SEA CON MI HERMANA SI LLEGO A CASA LA MATO… Quizas si no hubiera tenido en mente el mundo nunca hubiera caído en el… Mi sueño de golpear un zombi segira siendo lejano, pude mirar que estaba ameneciendo, al salir del espeso bosque los demás miraron también la casa de árbol, por mimente pensaba, Bueno mi hermana me obligo a ver la versión humanizada, por lo cual solo espero que sea eso… Pero ahora que recuerdo esa versión que no tenia que ser las calles un poco mas pavimentadas y no de piedra?. Bueno mi hermanita me enseño comics donde están semi humanisados y es igual a este, solo espero que sea cualquiera de estos menos el principal…

Un gallo cacareo tres veces y al poco tiempo una… cosa amarilla llamada PEGASO ESTUPIDO salió, no se me los nombres solo miraba eso con mi hermana solo para complirle el gusto, yo prefería apagarle la tele y ponerme a jugar y matar pendejos Only, pero da la mera casualidad que ella se ponía a llorar y llamar a mi madre para que le cambiara… Eras de de Ahuevo que de querer…

Nero: Miren El tipo de este lugar tiene que tener mucho dinero para tener un pegaso.

Edzio: Pero… Son criaturas mitológicas.=Dijo extrañado=

Alex: Nunca fui muy amante a los animales…

Rika: Soy la única o parece que esa cosa tiene razonamiento?.

Yo: OYE TU=Grite con fuerza=

La verdad es que mire que todos ellos se llevaron la mano a la cara como que no querían que gritara, la pegaso volteo a vernos y por la forma en que reacciono… bueno se podría decir que voló tan rápido como el viento de un huracán.

Rika: Bien hecho genio.

Yo: Etonces la niña tenia mejor plan que yo? Quisiera escucharlo.=Dijo cruzándose de brasos=Vez ni siquiera ellos sabían como actuar.

Nero: No se aquien darle el golpe ati por gritar o ella por creerse mejor y no terner un plan.

Yo: Calale a golpearla=Señalo a la digimon.=

Nero: Pelie con cosas peores, y mas grandes.=Dijo haciendo que la digimon gruñera de enojo=

Yo: Los demonios no cuentan…=VERGA=

Nero: Como sabes eso?

Yo: Adivine?

Alex:=Suspiro= Dirigamonos a otro lado, es muy probable que esa pegaso buscara ayuda…

Edzio: Si… No seria bueno parecer enemigos.

Yo: y donde sugieres que vallamos.

Alex:=Señalo un castillo sobre una montaña= Parece buen lugar para informarnos un poco mas de donde estamos.

Edzio: Tendriamos que pasar este pueblo de igual manera… Pero es muy temprano si nos apresuramos los cruzaremos antes de que los habitantes despierten.

La verdad me esperaba esta clase de respuesta de ellos, dos personas que matan de manera inteligente, son estrategas después de todo, pero la verdad no se si es el entusiasmo lo que me hace seguirlo o la verdad por que no tengo a donde mas ir… Pero tenia razón por una parta apurarnos será bueno.

Tercera persona.

No muy lejos del pueblo, otro grupo el cual estaba conformado por cuatro integrantes tres de ellos eran en apariencia humano, mientras que otra tenia una apareiencia animal humana, parecía un tigre, uno de los primeros humanos llevaba un traje rojo, gaberdina, botas pantalón, sombrero y unos lentes todo de color rojo, otro de ellos solo llevaba una chaqueta negra dentro de ella un arnes donde llevaba dos pistolas, llevaba un traje negro mientras, tenia pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, pero otro de ellos… este humano venia vestido de una forma un tanto extraña como si llevara un traje de artes marciales, pero ese traje era muy conocido para alguien…

Uno de ellos diviso a otro grupo pasar por las calles del lugar, llamando la atención de este grumo ambos grupos solo se miraron entre si por un momento, por parte de Nero, Alex Mercer y Renamon sentía que uno de ellos tenia una actitud oscura, los tres dirigieron la mirada al que estaba vestido de rojo este solo mostro una sonrisa sadica, tarde que temprano Edzio llevo su mano a su espada y al fruto de Eden, solo esperando la reacción de alguno de ellos… El enfrentamiento de miradas pudo haber seguido, pero solo uno de entre los dos grupos solo dijo.

Noa: Verga de dios… Cuatro contra cuatro yo no cuento les aclaro…=Dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo en que estaba=

Primera persona.

Que mas puedo pedir, Renamon contra… TIGRESA WE… Edzio contra Lion , Alucard contra Alex y Nero y ami contra… Verga… Metoco contra Obi wan parece que no quede impune… por mi parte que ganas tengo de intervenir esta EPICA PELEA , pero la verdad yo quiero ver a todo estos pelear uno contra otros, la verdad mi apuesta seria para Alucard sin dudarlo, pero… nunca espere que una Luz blanca nos segara a todos, cando pude recuperar la vista, mire a cada uno de ellos convertidos en piedra, mi corazón estaba al limite solo me asuste tratando de buscar de donde vino aquella luz, cuando pude mirar vi a 6 ponis quienes llevaban unos amuletos los cuales ni me acuerdo, solo recuerdo que mi hermanita dijo "Sirven para muchas cosas" Pero nunca pensé que para convertir en piedra a alguien.

Yo: =Tome con fuerza mi bolsa= Es mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí quedo.

Comenze a correr en dirección peredida, la verdad no sabia a donde correr, pero solo cai al suelo mientras miraba a una pegaso azul enzima mio, mirándome de manera enojada, yo solo cerre los ojos con miedo esperando un buen golpe de parte de esta pegaso, pero…

Pegaso: Adonde pensabas ir?

Yo: N-no me golpees…=Dije cubriéndome con los brazos=

Pegaso: Que te pasa?... No pensabas pelear igual que ellos?.

Yo: Solo mirame… No aguantaría ni… ,Me escuchare incluso generoso… Segundo y medio y yo estaría en el suelo.

Pegaso: Grr… Eres un miedoso de primera.

Yo: Dale con lo mismo, QUE TIENE QUE YO APRECIE MI VIDA. ESO NO ES MIEDO.

Pegaso: hay Aja… Entonces porque no decidiste pelear igual que ellos... Coberde.

Yo: No soy un coberde... Caresco de la determinacion necesaria para ir y partirles la madre a cada uno de ellos=Dijo muy cientificamente=

FIN DEL CAP.


	4. Trato hecho Jamas desecho

Y ahí estaba yo… frente a un chingo de estatuas, con 5 guardias ponis de armadura dorada cuidándome, la verdad me esperaba que al menos Alucard fuera el único en reccionar pero parece ser que nop, la verdad no lo culpo todo paso muy rápido, quien esperaría que fueran combertidos en piedra. No, no me tratan de la mejor manera, es tos guardias no quieren que si quiera abra la boca, la ultima vez que lo hice recibí un buen golpe mientras me dijo que me callara. Para ser guardias no lo parecen en mi opinión… Que mas puedo hacer… correr ya no puedo tengo a dos guardias pegasoso cuidando los cielos de este maldito pueblo, mientras 5 guardias me cuidan muy de sercas.

Yo estaba sentado en el suelo mirando detenidamente las estatuas, quien diría que seria el único en no ser convertido en piedra, quería sacar mi laptop de mi mochila al menos para jugar un momento, pero esa idea desapareció cuando vi a los guardias mirándome, creo que era miedo si era miedo a que rompieran algo que me costó un ojo de la cara. Bueno pasaron las horas y era de dia, muchos de los habitantes del lugar solo miraban a los guardias custodiando las estatuas y a mi, yo solo esperaba que, si ahí héroes me espero la verdad que un villano a paresca y mate a todos, pero pensándolo bien también yo estaría incluido…

Yo: Porquería de mundo.=Tome una piedra y la avente= Al menos no se… Candy crush, en vez de este… Pero todo pasa por algo, y creo que ese algo me esta mirando…

No era de esperar cuando mire a una poni lo bastante alta acercarse hasta donde yo estaba, era de pelaje blanco, mientras ella tenia cuerno y alas, poca importancia yo le di pero al poco tiempo los guardias me OBLIGARON a ponerme de pie ante esta poni, no con los mejores tratos, "a punta de lanza." Conosco a esta poni por mi hermana, por lo regular aparecia en el Opening de esa estúpida caricatura, pero no me acuerdo del maldito nombre.

Yo: Genial, Otro poni.=Dijo alegre tratando de parecer alguien bueno=Y usted es…

No me contesto rápido solo me miro por un momento antes de dirigir la mirada a las estatuas que estaba a mi lado, en si " ME TIRO A PERRO" La muy estirada me ignoro, Osea le valió verga y me ignoro, la verdad no saben que ganas tenia de retorcerle el cuello hasta que su cabeza apuntara a su trasero, pero eso desapareció cuando dijo.

Poni: Perdon por no responder…=Miro a las estatuas= esto me llamo demasiado la atención.

Le perdone la vida… Aquien engaño no podía ni si quiera contra la tamer Rika.

Yo: Le molesta si le pido que sus guardias aperten sus lanzas… Si incomodan.

No era para tanto pero el hecho que sintiera 5 lanzas en mi espalda, que con solo con un pequeño empujón entraran en mi cuerpo, me asustaba.

Poni: Los conoces?=Dijo mientras miraba al chico=

Yo: Si le dijera que no… ¿Me creería?

Poni: No.=Dijo secamente=

Yo: Em… Que se tiene que hacer para que me crea?.

Poni: El hecho de estar aquí por eso mismo, además que venias con uno de estos dos grupos.

Yo: Bueno solo los encontré de paso, y terminamos aquí, no es que yo los conosca.=Dijo un tanto nervioso=

Poni: Solo escúchate como hablas… Crees que me debería creerte?.=Dijo con mucha razón=

Yo: Bueno=Dijo un poco mas firme= Es su problema si me cree o no.=Dijo cruzándose de brazos=

Poni: Y ahora para reforzar tu palabra actuas de manera agresiva.

Yo: Bueno se cree Psicóloga, Porque si es asi…

Poni: No lo soy… se como actúan muchos ponis…

Por mas que avanzara mi conversación ella parecía creerme mucho menos, pero que podía decir, esta largirucha quería sacarme las palabras y la verdad tengo miedo de hacerlo, que podría decirle?... We… Ahuevo, esta mas claro que el agua… Este mundo es pendejo, esta poni altilla es ignorante de mi no sabe nada, AHORA yo puedo ser quien yo quiera, Exelente…

Poni: Sigo esperando a que respondas.

Yo: Bueno ya, Si le digo que no se nada es porque NO SE… Nadita de nada, Se suponi…JAJAJA ENTENDIO?, SE suponía pero, su poni a… y…=Al parecer no le agrado mi chiste solo frunció el seño muy enojada=Esta bien… Perdon… Pero yo ni siquiera deberia estar aqui. Se suponía que dentro de poco me graduaría de la preparatoria y hacer como siempre los estupudos exámenes extraordinarios, para pasar la preparatoria.

Le dije lo que yo sabia la verdad no tenia valor como para decirle que soy otra persona, la verdas esos ojos que esta poni alta tenia evitaban que yo mintiera… Em… En cierta forma, como que seria obvio para ella darse cuenta de lo que yo pensaba decirle.

Poni: Eso explica la mochila que llevas.

Yo: Al fin alguien que no le dice mariconera.=Dijo aliviado=

Poni: Entonces no conoces a nadie a qui?.

Yo: Bueno… Solo a ella.=Señalo a Rika.=

Poni: Tu amiga?.

Yo: Em… Verla desde una distancia lejos se considera amistad?.

Al parecer esto SI le causo cierta gracia a esta poni, ella solo rio un momento, la verdad yo ya sabia porque se burlaba de mi, pero que mas quedaba.

Poni: Como es que te llamas?

Yo: Noa.

Poni: Noa?=Dijo extrañada= Que nombre tan extraño.=

Yo: Pfff… si el mío es extraño, imagínese los de los demás=Dijo para sus adentros=

Pasaron unos momentos unos carruajes comenzaron a subir las estatuas en ellas, mi curiosidad me mataba, quería saber adonde las llevarían, pero la poni solo me señalo con su casco, aquel castillo enzima de la montaña.

Yo: Porque se los llevaran?.

Poni: Vere sus recuerdos… Ver que no sean una amenaza para este mundo.

La verdad no se si sentir lastima por esta poni, cagarme de risa a carcajadas mientras la tomo y le señalo a Alucard o ya de plano decirle "Suerte", la verdad seria condenar al menos a… La mitad de ellos, en cazo de Edzio… Lion S.k, Renamon, Tigresa, Alex Mercer, Nero, y Alucar ese we se tenia que mencionar.

Yo: Y… Porque a mi no?.

Poni: Quieres que te responda?

Yo: Si es porque Sali corriendo…=Ella asintió= Sip… Coberde de primera…

La verdad que podía hacer seria como si ellos ya no salieran de esa prisión de piedra nunca mas, digo al menos Edzio y Lion tienen sus muertes con justificación pero… en caso de los de mas… bueno… La verdad no seria malo que almenos ellos me debieran un favor no?.

Yo: Oiga… =Ella volteo a verme= Y si… No se… Yo me hiciera responsable de lo que ellos fueran hacer en un futuro?.

Poni: Porque harías eso?...=Dijo extrañada=Es mucho mejor que mire sus recuerdos y mire como es que ellos se comportan.

Yo: Mire, usted cree que a mi=Me señale= Me parieron a los 20 años? Yo también tuve infancia y eso me enseño que no ahí mejor forma de saber como se comporta una persona que comociendola personal mente y hablando con el con confianza… Es eso o de plano yo era un inadaptado social, Digo en mi vida solo e tenido como 20 amigos y muchos de ellos se mudaron a otro lado.

La poni parecía pensarlo, pero aun asi me miraba con ese par de ojos que buscaban una respuesta clara a lo que yo hacia por ellos. Solo miraba esos ojos y mi mente solo pensaba "we yo quiero unos lentes de contacto de ese color…" es que si los miraras te quedarías hipnotizado.

Poni: Respondeme esto… De la forma en que tu me respondas, te dire mi respuesta.

Yo: Otro juego mental?... Usted la hace de Psicóloga verdad… Adelante.

Poni: ¿Por qué deberia yo dejar que tu, te hicieras responsable por cada uno de ellos?

De todas las respuestas… PORQUE ESTA. Lo ase apropósito estoy seguro, osea ella lo hace para cagarme la vida, o simple mente yo soy el salado aquí, pero la verdad, ver personajes que yo conozco en esa forma para siempre… me tentaba en cierta forma el corazón, se como actúan cada uno de ellos además que, no seria justo de mi parte dejarlos a su suerte. Pero como esta poni con alas y cuerno me quiere trolear yo jugare igual.

Yo: Usted tendrá su respuesta el dia que no necesite hacerme la pregunta…. TOME ASI O MAS METIDOTA=Pense para mi mismo=

Poni: Entonces… No te pregunto… Exijo saber porque te quieres hacer responsable de ellos.=Dijo en un tono algo firme=

Osea esta cuadrúpeda me volteo el asunto… Donde supo la respuesta esta respuesta solo la dio Altair… Pero esta ves ella no me esta preguntando me esta exigiendo, y la verdad con la cara de los guardias a mi lado… No puedo ponerle mas obstáculos.

Yo: Porque no es justo que usted los juzgue, ellos tendrán sus motivos para hacer las cosas que ellos hicieron, Es como si usted, no se alguien la juzgara por hacer algo a alguien… Siendo que ese alguien no tiene porque hacerlo, Sabe porque? Porque no sabe exactamente que fue lo que paso con usted y esa otra persona…

No se como pero mis palabras salieron, un poco firmes pero, un tanto temblorosas para no soltar la información que se de ellos… La poni me miro por un rato pero… parecía que esta vez me cree, lo supe pues ella me sonrio tranquilamente, como que le agrado mi respuesta. AHUEVO POR FIN. La verdad no saben que ganas tenia de gritárselos a los cuatro vientos pero… Creo que no valia la pena.

Poni: Te concederé lo que me pediste… Sin embargo, lo hago con una condición.

Yo: Ah…=Dijo desilusionado= Claro nada es gratis=Me cruce de brazos=

Poni: No quiero… Te repito no quiero que ellos algan algo fuera de lugar, te queda mas que claro?

Yo: y si… Hipotéticamente hablando claro… pasara un accidente como nose… una casa en llamas o alguien fuese a morir.

Poni: Tu seras el que responda por el… además que el otro también recibirá su castico.

Yo: Auh…

Al principio parecía buena idea hacer esto, pero ahora que si pasa algo a mi me toca también la regañada… que bueno, ni modo de oponerme ahora.

Yo: Esta bien…

Poni: Otra cosa…

Yo: AUN MAS=Dijo algo sorprendido y enojado=

Poni: Jaja… calmate,=Sonrio un poco= No muy lejos de aquí… Ahí un castillo, esta en ruinas pero…=Miro las estatuas= Creo que si todos ustedes hacen un buen trabajo, el castillo quedaría en buen estado como para que puedan vivir todos ustedes ahí.

Yo: No se si ha entrado a ese bosque pero, no volveré a entrar ahí.

Poni: Son por las criaturas que viste verdad?.

Yo: Que va me gustaron incluso, una manticora le agrade.

Poni: Pues con un poco mas de confianza puedes entrar… La verdad los habitantes no estarán del todo confiados aun… Estas ponis los liberaran, cuando estas estatuas estén en el castillo del bosque.

Yo: No quiero ir alla..

Poni: Estoy gusrdias te escoltaran… Asi aceptas mejor?

Yo: No le aseguro que sus guardias regresen si yo CON SUERTE regrese vivo…

Poni: Ellos saben cuidarse solos… =Miro a los guardias= Vallan llevándolos.

Solo mire como tres carretas con las estatuas en sima de ellas eran movidas por dos ponis en cada carreta.

Poni: Estas ponis iran contigo, como ya te explique…

Atrás de esta poni alta estaban 6 ponis mucho mas bajas, casi del tamaño de los guardias, por la apariencia que tenían eran yeguas, dos de ellas eran unicornios, otras dos con alas y las ultimas tenían… Nada.

Yo: Es broma verdad?=Señale las 6=

Pegaso: Tu eres la broma, gallina.

No tenia nada que decir ante eso, tenia razón después de todo.

Poni: Ya tienes lo que pediste… y ya sabes lo que pasara si ocurre algo.

Yo: Si… Tengo una pregunta…

Poni: Cual.

Yo: Como se llama.

Yo tenia mis apuestas no me acordaba mucho del nombre pero en mi mente tenia el nombre.

Poni: Celestia.

Yo: Ah…= VERGA PENSE QUE ERA LUNA.= No es por nada pero… y dice que mi nombre era al rero?.

Celestia: Yo nunca escuche un nombre como ese… Noa?... Ustedes chicas?=Miro a las ponis las cuales solo negaron con la cabeza=

Yo: Tengo el ligero presentimiento que no será la única vez que la vea…

Celestia: Vendre de vez en cuando a ver como van las cosas… Si me disculpan, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Solo mire como a un lado de Celestia dos pegasos que tiraban de un carruaje, subió esta, la verdad... este mundo me hace sentir algo liguero, como que no tiene la misma gravedad de mi mundo, pero son detalles… Las 6 ponis siguieron a los otros guardias que comenzaron a entrar en aquel bosque, yo solo las segui, con la escaza esperanza que no apareciera otra criatura, no fue haci afortudamente, además que mire que una pegaso amarilla esta igual de asustada que yo, ella miraba de un lado para otro como procurando que no apareciera nada, tenia dos guardias atrás de mi cuidando que yo no saliera corriendo del lugar, para mi mala suerte los dos eran pegasos…

Yo: Bueno que puto afán de hacerme caminar a punta de lanza=Voltee atrás y mire a los guardias=

Yo siento que estos idiotas lo disfrutaban. Pero lo bueno era que casi habíamos llegado, solo tuvimos que pasar por un puente que madera… Genial además que los pedasos de madera del mismo estaba viejos, secos, era claro que estos se podrían quebrar en cualquier momento, pero cuando vi a los ponis pasar sin pena ni gloria… dije "No creo pesar tanto como ellos" Craso error estaba apunto de apoyar mi pie en el primer tablón, cuando este se quebró rápidamente, solo miraba a las seis ponis quienes desde el otro lado del puente me indicaban que me apresurara, y los guardias atrás de mi no me animaban…

Sin mas corri a toda prisa trompesando cuatro veces, dos de esas casi me caigo al precipisio de no ser porque me venia agarrando de las cuerdas, cuando llegue al otro lado… Me alivie los malditos pegasos no siguieron lo mismo que yo, ellos usaron sus perras alas para llegar al otro lado la verdad yo sabia que ellos me podían cargar, pero no querían hacerlo.

Pegaso: Te tardaste=Dijo la azul=

Yo: No viste que casi me caia?.

Pegaso: Y? estas aquí no?.

Solo mire como las otras ponis miraba de mala manera a esta pegaso, yo la verdad no le di mucha importancia, el castillo DERRUMBADO estaba frente a nosotros, la estrada estaba… En Fifty fifty, de no caerse, las puertas Agh rechinan cabron…

Yo: Agh que tiene Mil o dos mil años de antigüedad esta porquería?=Dijo mientras miraba el lugar echo solo escombros.=

Como que no les importo responderme, solo escuchaba susurros de las ponis quienes solo miraban como bajaban las estatuas y las acomodaban en el piso de la sala de un trono… Digo dos tronos, había muchos adornos relacionados con el sol y la luna, no se porque pero se me vinieron a la mente los dioses Aztecas y Mayas, mire como una de estas ponis sacaba de unas alforgas unos amuletos de diferente color y una Tiara, la cual la unicornio morada se coloco en su cabeza.

Yo: Creo que será bueno hacerlo de uno por uno y explicarle la situación.

Las 6 ponis se miraron entre si y murmuraron, solo la morada me asintió con la cabeza y me dijo.

Unicorni: Con quien empezamos?=Dijo la morada=

Puta con quien cabron… Solo miraba las estatuas de cada uno, la verdad me parecía bien que fuera Primero Alucard, por muy obvias razones pero… Tambien están los otros, mas que nada me asusta un poco no liberar también primero a la Tigresa por muchas razones suele ser algo impulsiva.

Yo: No se…=Mire la estatua de Alucard= Creo que me voy arrepentir, Denle primero a este.

Fin del cap.


	5. Siguiendo la corriente

De manera que muchos no les gusto como Slayer tenia la historia yo la seguire, Igual manera Slayer tenia sus ideas para esta historia, el tenia buenas intenciones al hacerlas, sin mas que agregar yo seguire con la historia.

Saben que, al principio me pareció EXELENTE IDIEA liberar a Alucard… Pero ahora que lo pienso bien… Creo que lo primero que el querra hacer es averiguar quien fue el que lo convirtió en piedra para nose… Matarlo a al menos hacerlo sufrir, digo el es muy conocido por sádico, es algo que identifica mucho a este personaje, pero ya no podía retractarme pues estas seis ponies estaban haciendo algo curioso, sus ojos brillaban al igual que sus amuletos mágicos, no saben que ganas tengo de hacer que cambien de objetivo pero no había vuelta atrás cuando escuche una voz muy muy PERO MUY conocida, una voz un tanto seria pero en ella también se podía distingir que trataba de reir.

¿?: Te estabas tardando niño…

Yo la verdad no quería mirar, hagan de cuenta que voltie pero con los ojos cerrados, pero la perra curiosidad me obligo abrir mis ojos, viendo a quel personaje de anime Alucard, su traje rojo, tanto gabardina como pantalones, sombrero y anteojos, y unas botas rojas. Mire que entre su gabardina llevaba una gran arma la verdad tenia que levantar la mirada era demasiado alto… Aria parecer a Celestia una enana si Alucard esta al lado de ella.

Unicornio: Quien eres tu?=Dijo la morada=

La verdad era de esperar que el sonriera mientras sus colmillos se mostraban, era una sonrisa consajiosa pero sadica, como buscando matar, era esa típica mirada que quiere Matar y violar tu cadáver para que al final lo habiente a un rio y no encuentren el cadáver años después…

Pero antes de que los guardias o yo hiciéramos algo solo mirábamos como un sinfín de murciélagos salieron de su gaberdina, solo escuche gritos de parte de las 6 ponis, mientras los guardias trataban en balde de golpear algunos murciélagos, cuando ya no había murciélagos voltee a ver a Alucard pero ya no estaba en su lugar. ¿Como creen que estoy? Aliviado, feliz, triste, asustado, indignado y miedo, por una simple razón "Si este cabron hace algo A MI me lleva la que me trajo"

Unicornio: Donde fue?=Miro por todo el castillo=

Los guardias pegasos solo emprendieron vuelo buscando alguna señal de el, mientras que las ponis me miraban con algo de indignación.

Yo: A mi no me miren… Pero hay que admitir que tiene estilo… Bueno sigamos con este.=Señale a Edzio=

Unicornio: No pasara lo mismo que el otro?.

Yo: Estoy casi seguro que no.

Las 6 ponis se miraron entre si y aceptaron, ocurrió lo mismo sus ojos brillaron al igual que sus amuletos, y un rayo blanco golpeo la estatua de Edzio, al poco tiempo el color gris comenzó a perderse, permitiendo ver sus colores de su ropa blanca y roja.

Yo: Estas bien?.

Edzio: Bene…=Se puso de pie= Que ocurrió?.

Yo: Nada normal para empezar… =Señale a las ponis=

Edzio: Que es este lugar?

Yo: Una porquería de castillo que se podría derrumbar con cualquier terremoto.

Unicornio: NO ES SUNA PORQUERIA=Dijo la blanca=

Yo: Entonces tengo otros términos para decirlo quieres escucharlos?.

Edzio:=Miro el castillo= Supongo que estaremos aquí.

Yo: Asi es… Sigamos con el=Señale a Lion .S.k=

La verdad lo que ocurrió con Alucard me saco un susto lo hice sin pensar la verdad, solo espero que no pase nada malo en lo que el esta por su cuenta… Mi idea es ir con personajes un poco mas calmadas, Seguimos con Lion, Luego fue Rika y su digimon, después fuimos por Obi Wan, quien la verdad su actitud era mucho mejor que la de cualquiera de los que estaban presentes, la verdad parecía que seria el único que el menos me respetaría un poco, seguimos con Alex, después con Nero quien no parecía estar muy feliz de que me debiera un favor, por ultimo fue la chica Furry la semi humana Tigresa, la verdad solo esperaba que no hubiera mas personajes, mi corazón no soportaba estar con tantos personajes de mi agrado… Una vez que estuvimos todos les explique como estuvo la situación, no tardaron en decirme que había pasado con Alucard, solo les dije que se había escapado… Les dije que si querían hacer lo mismo por mi no había problema.

Yo: Asi están las cosas, la gobernante nos dejara estar aquí… Con la única condición de que no hiciéramos algo fuera de lugar…

Obi wan: Con un poco de mano de obra… Creo que podremos hacer que este lugar este en mejores condiciones.

Edzio: =Volteo a verlo= Por mi esta bien… Para mi este lugar es como estar en casa… En cierta forma claro.

Yo la verdad esperaba que al menos 3 de ellos si tomaran su propio camino pero al parecer todos estaremos aquí… Bueno eso al menos es bueno, solo uno se me pelo.

Lion: Me parece curioso que haigas decidido hacerte responsable por nosotros…=Dijo casi riendo= Pero… De no haberlo hecho seguiríamos en esa cosa.

Los guardias comenzaron a retirarse al igual que las ponis quienes se nos quedaban mirando, antes de salir por la puerta…

Unicornio: Vendremos de vez en cuando.=Dijo la morada=

Nero: Ahora tenemos niñeras?... Que curiosa es la vida.

La verdad yo cai al suelo sentado, alegre de que al menos todo estará un poco mas calmado… además no había dormido nada en toda la noche… Pero sabes No me siento con ganas de dormir, de hecho no quiero hacerlo.

Alex Mercer: Sera bueno revisar el castillo, ver que lugares ocupan una remodelación.

Obi wan: Bien… Lion y yo iremos a la sala norte.

Edzio: Nero tu y Alex vallan a los sotanos del castillo.

Nero: Con el=Señalo a Alex=

Alex: Sienes algún problema?=Dijo poniéndose frete a el=

La verdad ver a dos personajes que cullos poderes deriban de sus brazos era algo curioso, y la verdad me daban ganas de ver también a Jack Krauzer pelear contra ellos y ver quien gana en un todos contra todos pero la verdad era algo serio ahora, apenas estamos tratando de llevarnos bien…

Yo: En tonces te parece si vas con ella=Señale a tigresa quien parecía estar igual que seria que Renamon=

Nero: Mejor que con este…=Fue hasta ella=

Lion: Bueno Tigresa…=Dijo algo incomodo= y Nero revisaran los sotanos del castillo…

Edzio: Creo que tu chica.=Dijo a Rika= tu y tu compañera podrán revisar la sala este del castillo.

Rika: Bien.

Yo: Em y yo?

Edzio me señalo a Alex quien parecía un poco mas calmado al saber que Nero no estaría con el…

Yo: Entonces nosotros dos el oeste del castillo verdad?.=Asintió= Molto Bene…=Susurre=

Edzio: Sabes Italiano?.

Yo: No… Lo escuche de una novela.

Sin mas cada uno en parejas tomo rumbos diferentes, solo seguí a Alex por los pasillos derrumbados del castillo, había barias puertas las cuales nos adentraban a oficinas y habitaciones algo polvorientas, el entro a una y miro un estante donde había barios libros, el tomo uno y lo abrió, creo que quiere saber un poco de este lugar… No soy muy culto que digamos no me agrada leer, bueno si y no… Mientras no sea nada relacionado con la escuela, leer por mi cuenta es otra cosa, Solo mire la habitación y me tope con un pequeño libro el cual estaba sobre una mesa.

Yo: Diario de Stun?

Alex: Dijiste algo?

Yo: Nada…

El volvió a sus asuntos viendo el libro, yo abrí aquel diario y mire que estaba muy delicado casi con solo tocarlo se desasen las paginas, de este, se miraba que estaba algo humedecido pero igual, pede apenas leer las primeras líneas, las cuales decían.

" Estos últimos días han estado muy extraños… La princesa Luna actúa de manera muy distancial con la princesa Celestia, No es que sea de mi incumbencia pero… ha habido días que miro que los ojos de la princesa Luna, cambian de manera muy drástica… un poco mas oscuros… como si quisiera hacer algo… Tengo miedo de hablar con Celestia, pienso que ella estará enojada que yo diga que su hermana se esta volviendo loca o algo por el estilo… Creo que a lo mejor es un problema de hermanas…"

Yo: Perra desgraciada.=Dijo indignado=

Alex: Que ocurre?=Se acerco a mi=

Yo: Esta mendiga princesa tiene mas de mil años de antigüedad… No todos los días estas con un vejestorio…=Cerre el diario= Tu que encontraste?

Alex: Nada… Tonterías relacionadas a la magia, Sigamos revisando, al menos esta parte del castillo no esta tan derrumbada.

Yo: Puedo dormir en esta habitación?.

Alex: Si encontramos mas… Es posible que nos toque una a cada uno de nosotros… Ahora camina.

Su forma de hablar era algo ruda, no lo culpo, después de todo el tiene un biros bioquímico en su sistema, además que en la compañía en la que trabajo, lo quiere muerto. Caminamos por los pasillos y en efecto encontramos mas puertas que llevaban a diferentes lugares, Una a un comedor un poco pequeño, supongo que era para los que eran dormían en esta parte del casillo, en otra una puerta con un gran baño, una tina GIGANTE en medio de todo, la verdad era algo que yo quería usar, claro después de hacer toda una remodelación.

Alex: Jajaja… Bien venido a esta mi humilde casa?=Dijo riendo=

Yo: Si esto es humilde YO soy indigente.

La verdad me agrado la broma que hiso después de todo es solo cuestión de tomar confianza uno del otro. Seguimos investigando pero las habitaciones a las cuales entrabamos tenían en ellas armaduras, espadas, lanzas, las cuales estaban polvorientas y oxidadas, este era el fin de nuestro camino.

Alex: Estas vacunado contra el Tétano?

Yo: No.=trago saliva=

Solo salimos de ese cuarto, pero en parte tenia razón, debía tener cuidado con cualquier cosa de metal, pues podría ser que si me lastimaba con eso me podría dar Tetano y la verdad dudo mucho que en este mundo tengan una vacuna del siglo XX.

Alex: Creo que es todo. Volvamos a la sala de los tronos, quizás ya estén ahí.=Dijo mientras caminaba=

Le di la razón, i nos dirijimos con cuidado por los pasillos, era curioso mirar armaduras de ponis en algunas partes de los pasillos, pero era lamentable mirarlas oxidadas, no tardamos mucho en llegar a la sala de los tronos, pero no había nadie mas que nosotros dos, era obvio que los demás no habían llegado.

Alex: Que llevas en tu mariconera?

La verdad no me sorprendo, pues Alex es mas o menos de mi época y el las conocía.

Yo: llevo mi laptop, libreta de matematicas… un chocolate… y refresco.=Saque el embase de plástico en el cual toda via había un poco.= Gustas?

Alex:=Tomo el envase= Gracias.

Porfin mire que Alex se quito su capucha, la verdad es muy diferente sin ella, solo mire como tomaba y se acababa el refresco, la verdad no me enoque, quedaba apenas para un trago.

Alex:Ah… Como fue que todos terminamos en este lugar…

Yo: Me vengo preguntando eso desde que llegamos…

Alex: Eres de preparatoria?.

Yo: Si…=Sonrio= Sabes en cierta forma me alegro de estar aquí, no había estudiado nada para el examen extraordinario de Matematicas.

Alex: No eres de buenas calificaciones verdad?

Yo: No mucho.. No paso del 8 y el 6.

Alex: No esta tan..

Yo: De la escala del uno al cien.=Lo interrumpi=

Alex: Corrijo, eres pésimo.

Yo: Verdad que si…=Suspiro= Hago lo que puedo para pasar, pero es un tanto difícil.

Alex: =Tomo asiento a un lado mio= Puedo?=Me pidió la mochila=

Yo: D-deacuerdo.

La verdad era que no me preocupaba mucho, pues la Laptop tenia contraseña y será muy difícil que el supiera la contraseña, pasaron unos momentos y Alex miro mi libreta, hojeando cada pagina, mirando cada problema de matematicas avanzada que tenia… Solo miraba como se reia mientras tomo una de mis plumas que estaba en la mochila y comenzó a corregir de manera rápida, diciéndome el porque estaba mal y me explicaba, no paso mucho tiempo para que Edzio viniera solo parecía que en sus manos llevaba una especie de libro con el.

Yo: De quien es?.

Edzio: Un libro… Un tal Star Swirl lo escribió…=Rio un poco= habla de la magia.

Yo: Puedo?

Edzio tomo asiento en el suelo al igual que nosotros, el solo miro como Alex corregia cada problema de matematicas que yo tenia, cosa que hizo que Edzio se riera.

Edzio: Que clase de matematicas es eso?

Alex: Algoritmos y algebra… Te cuesta hacer mucho el problema para encontrar el numero del Algoritmo verdad?

Yo: Si=Tome el libro de Edzio=

Edzio: Eres un chico de estudios…

Yo: Algo.

Alex Que planeabas estudias?

Yo: Como en mi familia hay de todo… mi idea era estudiar la informática y robotica.

Alex: Ah interés por la ingeniería robotica?

Yo: Si, Pero con mis calificaciones… Bueno con suerte encontrare una universidad que me acepte.

Alex: Si tienes razón=Cerro mi libreta y la guardo en la mochila=

Edzio: Como remodelaremos esto… Tiene que ser rápido.

Alex: si no me gustaría que alguien caminara y le callera un gran pedazo del techo.

Yo: Tu Edzio… Sabes un poco de este tipo de estructura verdad?

Edzio: Si?...=Dijo algo extrañado= Eh hecho algunas renovaciones en Roma… Creo que puedo hacerlo con esto. Tienes hojas en blanco en esa libreta?

Yo: Claro.

Edzio: Tienes una pluma?

La verdad cuando le entregue la pluma se sorprendió que fuera un pedaso de plástico, como que el esperaba que fuera una PLUMA de verdad de un pájaro y yo le entregara la tinta.

Edzio: Vamos a fuera=Tomo la pluma y la libreta= Veamos el castillo desde afuera y veamos sus dimensiones y que tipo de arreglos podríamos hacer.

Yo tome mi laptop y la encendí mientras los seguía, mi mochila la deje donde mismo la verdad me aburría estar llevándola con migo, al salir miramos el castillo de frente y Edzio comenzó a hacer trazas en la libreta, yo me sente en una gran piedra, la verdad agradesco que mi laptop tenga cámara tanto en frente como atrás de la pantalla, si me costo mucho mas con esto pero… Lo hice porque tenia video llamada con mis amigos.

Yo: Veamos.

No lo dude ni un segundo y comenze a tomarle fotos tanto al castillo como a Edzio y a Alex sin que se dieran cuenta, la verdad era algo que Yo me llevaría a la tumba.

Alex:Que haces?=Volteo a verme=

Yo: Em… Música?

Dicho esto rápidamente abrió el reproductor de la computadora… Pero grande fue mi sorpresa que la primera "Cancion" Era el opening de digimon tamers, rápidamente la cambie a una llamada Photograp, al parecer la canción parecía agradarle a Alex, cosa que me alivio un poco, Edzio parecía adentrado en la libreta y el castillo, por lo cual solo lo deje hacer no tengo mucho que hacer aquí después de todo.

Edzio: Tendríamos que reforzar los muros principales antes de volver a poner un techo.

Alex: Si además miramos que había habitaciones las cuale son parecían tan acabadas como el resto del castillo… Quezas podamos quedarnos ahí.

Edzio: también encontré unas, pero las condiciones en las que estraba, eran deplorables. Parecia que una guerra había azotado este castillo.

Alex: Bueno… Quizas podamos conseguir material en el bosque.

Edzio: Para ti no veo que sea difícil=Miro su brazo el cual ya estaba transformada= Dime que te paso.

Alex: Una larga historia… solo te puedo decir que después de que experimentaron conmigo me utilizaron.

Edzio: Se lo que se siente… Muchas veces me utilizaron, y la verdad la sensación de poderte desquitar… ni siquiera lo remedia.

Alex: Bueno… Pero es un inicio.

Edzio: Eso no te lo discuto.

Alex: Tu de donde vienes exactamente?

Edzio: De Florencia… Ahora estoy en Roma tratando de arreglar un asunto familiar desde hace mas de 25 años… Me parece curioso sabes.

Alex: A mi también. =Ambos voltearon a ver a Noa= Tu eres un asesino de la edad renacentista, esa chica con su mascota amarilla parecen ser que habían luchado juntos, también el otro chico, ese tal Nero.

Edzio: No entiendo porque alguien como el esta aquí… Ni si quiera parece que hagia paleado con alguien… Lo has visto.

Alex: Algo tiene que ver… si no es porque nosotros estemos aquí… Sera por otra cosa.

No tardo mucho tiempo y el resto salió del castillo mirando a Edzio quien tenia un alibreta mientras miraba el castillo.

Lion: Encontraron algo?

Alex: Habitaciones de nuestro lado del castillo… son bastantes.

Rika: Que esta haciendo el=Señalo a Noa=

Alex: No se… Solo llego y se sento con la laptop.

Solo mire como Rika se acercaba a mi, la verdad si yo cambiaba la música o algo apresurado, solo haría que ella sospechara algo y me pediría que le prestara la laptop, por lo cual solo deje todo como estaba mientras quite lentamente el sistema de fotografías y pase a un archivo el cual mostraba los trabajos de ciencia y química.

Yo: Ocurre algo Rika?

Rika: Que se supone que haces?

Yo: Borrar todo… Ya que no veo que regresemos, no creo ocuparlos mas.

Solo miraba como Lion y los demás platicaban mientras me miraban constantemente, me extrañe un poco pero no le di la menor importancia, al poco tiempo la estúpida música me traiciono, cambian al tema de Evolución de digimon Tamers. La verdad estaba asustado pero trataba que mi rostro no lo pareciera, pero parecía que a Rika solo se sorprendió y me pregunto.

Rika: Es la canción llamada Slash?

Yo:S-si, la conoces?

Rika: No te asustes después de todo venimos tu y yo venimos del mismo mundo. ¿Verdad?

La forma en que me pregunto eso me dejo algo triste, la verdad era que no, pero igual manera si es por salvarme de una lluvia de preguntas y espoliarle la vida a cada uno de ellos prefiero que sea asi.

Yo: Si…=Cerre la Laptop= Que encontraron tu y Renamon?

Rika: Un sala grande, parecía que ahí se hacían fiestas o algo parecido, incluso encontramos algunos instrumentos.

Al poco tiempo Edzio nos llamo a todos piendonos que fueramos con el, la verdad tuvimos que ir, pero parecía que lo que era Renamony Tigresa parecían distanciados de todos nosotros, cuando estuvimos frente a Edzio.

Edzio: Veran ocupamos material si queremos construir este lugar…

Obi Wan: En cuyo caso también comida… Creo que seria adecuado que los mas fuertes sean quienes consigan el material de construcción.

Lion: Me parece bien… Los demás podremos buscar comida en el bosque y también…=Miro el puente que conectaba con el resto del bosque= Seria mejor arreglar primero ese puente.

Obi wan: Bien… Creo que… Nero, Alex y yo buscaremos material de construcción, supongo que también la madera es buena.

Edzio: Si, el resto buscaremos comida, aun tenemos buen tiempo.

Lion=Miro su reloj= Son las 9 A.M. para las 4 de la tarde que estemos aquí esta bien.

Edzio: Bien todos de acuerdo?=Miro a todos pero nadie se negó= Bien, que estos primeros días serán difíciles.

FIN DEL CAP.


	6. Como un dia en el campo?

Y asi fue como me obligaron ha hacer cosas que no quería hacer… Lamentablemente el problema del puente tendría que esperar, puesto que no había material, por lo cual tuve que pasar de nuevo con miedo ese puente, esta vez aferrado de las cuerdas para no caer, había dejado mi laptop y mis cosas en la mochila. Algo que no entendía era que cuando me ponía a hacer cosas de repente me daba sueño o flojera… Bueno nos tocaba a nosotros buscar comida, no seria difícil o al menos eso espero, nunca estuve en un bosque pero tenía que hacerme la idea de que podía hacer…

TERCERA PERSONA.

Nero había recibido las instrucciones de Obi Wan de buscar madera o en su defecto piedra para la remodelación del castillo, Nero caminaba por una zona montañosa donde pudo encontrar un buen puñado de piedras de buen tamaño.

Nero: Bueno, Por lo regular rompo y destruyo… Nunca fue mi fuerte construir pero.=Tomo su espada de su espalda= Hay que intentar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando.

Sin mas como si su espada fuera una motocicleta, movio su mano para que la hoja se pusiera algo roja mientras se escuchaba el sunido de un motor, da movimientos rapidos y precisos hizo grandes pedasos rectos de piedra, eran rectangulares y cuadrados. Los hizo de gran tamaño después de todo si sobraba solo podría hacer un corte, a demás.

Nero: Como dicen es mejor que sobre y no que falte.=Guardo su espada= Es bueno ser demonio en estos casos.=Miro su brazo= No sabria como llevarme todo esto.

Sin mas usando el poder del Devil diner un gran brazo tomo los pedazos que Nero hizo y comenzó a llevarlos al castillo.

Mientras en otro lado del Obi Wan tenia la idea de lo que debía de hacer, era de esperar después de todo siempre ah si do alguien de mente clara, el no le agradaba hacer algo que perjudicara a alguien, mucho menos a los bosques, pues la vida como se la explicaron es muy valiosa incluso para una planta, pues todo tiene un propósito.

Obi Wan: Creo que este árbol servirá.

Frente a el un árbol muy seco estaba frente a el no tenia hojas y las pocas que este tenia estaban marchitas, de un rápido movimiento desenfundo su sable y de un corte rápido en el tallo este árbol cayo al suelo de lleno, usando la fuerza Obi Wan llevo el árbol hasta el castillo.

En otro lado Alex estaba frente a una gran cueva, indeciso si entrar o no, pero la curiosidad le gano mucho por lo cual fue a dentro de esta cueva, la poca luz que entraba a la cueva bastaba para poder ver bien, pero algo que llamo la atención fueron unas pequeñas luces de colores que golpeo su rostro de repente, volteo a mirar el suelo y miro gemas de tres tipos, rubís, zafiro y esmeralda, las cuales estaban agrupadas en una pequeña montañita conformada de 16 gemas, sorprendido y atraído por la codicia de todo buen humano, fue a tomarlas en sus manos, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al escuchar el rugido de una criatura frente a el, un dragon lo suficientemente grande como para apenas poder entrar en esta cueva, su color era curioso, era rojo y tenia unos grandes cuernos en su cabeza y su cola, este dragon exhalo fuego y dejo ver que la cueva estaba repleta de montañas de gemas y unas cuantas monedas de oro.

Alex:=Sonrio= Supongo que no te gusta compartir verdad?.

El brazo derecho de Alex se transformo en una gran hoja de metal mientras que el derecho se alargo en un gran látigo, de al menos 3 metros.

Alex: Acabo de matar dos pajaros de un tiro.=Fue corriendo hasta el dragon=

Mientras el pelea (Que? Pensaron que narraría la pelea? Que lastima) En otro lado del bosque un Lion, Noa, Edzio, Rika, Renamon, Tigresa y yo el narrador, terminaron en un rio el cual, Rapidamente lo que fue Renamon y tigresa saltaron a los arboles en busca desde lo alto de animales que se puedan comer o algo asi.

Lion: Creo que podemos buscar desde aquí algo, fruta, hongos comestibles incluso.

Edzio: Bien Lion, Seria bueno que tu y la chica vallan rio abajo Noa y yo Rio a rriva.

Noa: De hecho quería quedarme aquí a pescar.

Edzio:=Sonrio= Como quieras. Bueno nos veremos aquí en el castillo en unas horas mas.

En primera persona.

Solo mire como ellos se alejaban de mi la verdad sentía lastima por la criatura que peleara contra Edzio, después de todo el lleva el fruto de Eden con el y no dudo que el haga que pierda la criatura la cordura, para asi el poder matarla, Como iba a pescar era un misterio muy fácil de resolver, Me quite las agujetas de mis tenis la verdad es que soy demasiado grande de pie… Digo calzo del 31 si toda mi vida e sufrido la burla de zapatos de payaso pero cuando me los quitaba entendían porque los tenia tangrandes, sagrada herencia de mi sacrosanto padre.

Yo: Un palito por aquí… y…

Encontre un palo lo bastante grueso como para que nose rompa, ahora el arzuelo, no fue difícil meti mis manos a mis bolsas y tome mi llavero, tenia las llaves de mi casa y de la cochera, por lo regular usaba esa cuando mi padre me dejaba usar la moto o la camioneta, pero no fue el caso esta vez.

Usando una piedra pude moldear el llevero para que terminara en una U un poco recortada, pero podría servir ahora la carnada, excave un poco y no tarde mucho en encontrar un gusano, el cual meti en mi improvisada caña, sin mas solo avente el arsuelo al rio y me toco esperar, pero no solo haría eso, el rio no estaba hondo, apenas me tapaba los pies, por lo cual pude tomar piedras y hice una pequeña barricada de piedras de orilla a orilla del rio para evitar que los peses pasaran con facilidad, de este modo podría atrapar mas cuando vallan rio abajo.

Era mas difícil de lo que pensé, eran resbaladisos estos peces, después de 5 intentos pude atrapar el primero, pero con la Caña de pescar, pensaron que con mis manos? NO los muy perros se me escabullían de las manos, me importaba poco mojarme, pero… Me divertía haciéndolo.

Yo: Hijo de tu pescada madre ven para acá.

Por fin después de mucho atrape el primero con la mano, teniendo un total de dos, estaba mojado y yo olía a pescado, pero igual era divertido pescar.

En tercera persona.

Las horas pasaron, y muchos ya estaban en el castillo, Nero con ayuda de su brazo llevaba los grandes bloques de piedra cortados perfectamente, colocándolos afuera del castillo, Obi Wan tenia una fogata encendida con pedazos del arbos que había arrancado, Rika y Lion llevaban con ellos algunas frutas, mientras que Renamon barios hongos comestibles, Por parte de tigresa llevaba con ella una gran cantidad de leña y también comida, la cual eran dos conejos pequeños. Para terminar Edzio parecía que había atrapado unos pezcados.

Obi Wan: Parece que para ser el primer dia fue muy bueno.

Edzio: La fortuna sonrio a nuestro favor…

Lion: pudimos recolectar mucho.

Rika: No decimos que nos fue mejor pero… Fue ahí=Dijo en burla por los demás=

Obi wan: Esto nunca fue una competencia… Por cierto donde esta Alex y Noa?

Rika: Aun no llegan, y ya esta anocheciendo.

¿?:Perdon por tardar… Pero saben si esto fuera una competencia…

Al volter todos miraron asombrados, que alex llevaba con el un gran dragon arrastrándolo por la tierra mientras la sangre cubria a este dragon, mostrando que estaba muerto.

Alex: Si esto fuera una competencia… YO GANARIA.=Se carcajeo= Diganme que quieren=Dijo mientras su mano se transformaba en una hoja de metal.= Pierna, cuadril, alas, pechuga, Pata, ustedes digan.

Rika: Presumido=Dijo desviando la mirada=

Obi wan: Los dragones no son comestibles.

Nero: Estas muy equivocado.=Todos miraron a Nero.= Que la verdad es que se comen… Ademas no sabremos si no es comestible hasta probarlo no creen?

Alex: Al fin te decides comportarte bien.

Nero: No te acostumbres.

Sin mas Lo que fue Nero y Obi Wan comenzaron a hacer corten en la carne del dragon, pero al hacerlo solo miraron que la sangre comenzó a tornarse de color purpura.

Nero: Bueno es oficial esto ya no es comestible.

Rika: Siempre están otras opciones.

Lion: Tu habías traido pescado verdad Edzio?

Edzio: Si unos cuantos, será mejor prepararlos.

Eran un total de 5 por lo visto, como Edzio tenia con el una espada, una daga alargada, y sus dos hojas ocultas, eran un total de cuatro utensilios para poder preparar los pescados. Lion llevaba con el un cuchillo, por lo cual también comenzó a preparar los pescados.

Tigresa: Mire una cosina en la parte suroeste del castillo… Ire por platos.

Les parecía algo curiosa la forma seria en que la tigre hablaba, pero a la vez mostraba sierto misterio hacia ella, al poco tiempo Noa se hacerco al grupo los cuales miraron extrañados por que estaba desnudo de la sintura hacia arriba mientras que en su playera parecía excurrir.

Rika: Que llevas ahí=Dijo algo sonrojada al ver al chico=

Noa: docena y media de pescados= Extendió la playera en el suelo dejando ver la cantidad de pescados que el tenia.=Si también huelo a pescado.=Dijo riendo=

Primera persona.

Hice una hora de camino del rio hasta el castillo, me tarde de maciado porque había veces en las que me cansaba por llevar los pescados, pero cuando los deje en el piso solo me sente para poder descansar.

Edzio: Tubiste mejor suerte que el resto.

Alex: Oye.

Nero: Tu porquería de dragon no era comestible.

Alex: Dejen lo tiro al presipisio, al menos me divertí con el.

Me sorprendia la fuerza descomunal que era Alex cuando mutaba sus manos, pero en cierta forma es algo ventajoso, solo mire que Alex puso el dragon a la orilla del precipicio, usando un pie solo empujo a la criatura hacia el basio, solo se escucho un fuerte golpe que tardo en sonar, parecía que si caes del puente te esperaba una larga caída además de un fuerte trancazo.

Noa:=Suspiro= Y podemos escoger habitaciones?

Rika: Espero que sea individual no quiero que me toque contigo, apestas.

Noa: No te culpo, Tendre que volver a ese rio a lavar mi ropa y darme una buena ducha…

Edzio: Nada de eso aun… Mañana enpezara la construcción.=Tomo mi libreta= Ya tengo todo aquí antado… Creo que en una semana o dos podríamos terminar.

Nero: Como haremos para soldar las cosas?

Obi Wan: No será problema=Saco su sable= Para que esto corte calienta todoa una gran temperatura, nos será muy útil para poder soldar.

Lion: En cuanto a la madera… Si ocuparemos otra cosa.

Alex: Encontre una cueva… La verdad con muchas gemas adentro, creo que poriamos usarlas para comprar cosas que realmente ocupemos, en este caso herramientas como clavos, o otra cosas….

Yo: Jajaja parece que eso resuelve el problema de todo mundo.

Edzio: El dinero siempre fue un problema… Bueno… mejor enmezemos a comer.

Pasaron unas horas, la verdad fueron muy divertidas, platicamos sobre nuestros mundos, yo conocía cada relato que ellos contaban, no tardo en llegar tigresa junto a un buen puñado de platos para entregarnos a cada uno, solo me abria gustado tener una botella de refresco para acompañar tal delicioso pescado, a pesar de todo mire como le sacaban una riza a las mas serias del grupo a Renamon y a Tigresa, la verdad se reirían tarde o temprano, cuando fue mi turno de hablar, solo conte lo que pasaba a diario en mi vida, mi rutina básicamente, cuidando de no decir nada relacionada a ellos, lo cual fue de hecho difícil, pude sacarles una risa diciendo…

Yo: Le decíamos los tacos de perro, porque un dia mis amigos y yo estábamos comiendo con el, y de la nada llego Leonardo, con un perro suyo y como había gente comiendo también ahí, llega i le dice, OYE santos ya tengo otro perro para que lo hagas tacos, a lo que el dijo, Dejamelo ahí amarrado cuanto te debo, El dijo Dame 50 por el…. PERO ERA BROMA ESO, solo lo hacían para hacernos reir un rato, pero las demás personas se lo tomaban en cerio.

Si era cierto cada palabra, pero igual los hice reir un poco, tenia que ver el modo de hablar con Edzio en un idioma entendible, tener cuidado de no decir algo después de todo en su época no manejaban la misma cantidad de palabras que las que nosotros ya conocemos.

El pasar de las horas solo nos dejaba en claro que teníamos que ir a dormir, guardamos la fruta y unos pescados, solo esperaba que no se echaran a perder, entramos al castillo y Alex y yo los guiamos al lugar donde encontramos todas esas habitaciones, fuimos dejando a cada uno en una, para al final darnos cuenta el y yo que no sobraban habitación para nosotros dos… Pero nos quedaba algo de tiempo para buscar una, fuimos a la sala del trono y tome el resto de mis cosas, ahí encontré el libro que Edzio había encontrado, estaba dentro de mi mochila, solo cerre la mochila y me la lleve en la mano.

Fuimos a la sala norte del castillo ahí encontramos mas puertas, pero muchas de ellas llevaban a oficinas de trabajo, o simples baños, pero después de buscar una habitación encontramos solo una, que parecía mas bien como para huéspedes, por mi parte decidi que Alex se quedara con la habitación, el protesto y me pidió a mi que yo estuviera ahí, yo sabia que no podría seguir discutiendo con el, por lo cual solo me aleje de el, si se quedaría bien y si no su problema, antes de dar vuelta en un pasillo el entro.

Yo: veamos que tienes para ofrecernos…=Comenze a caminar= Oficinas, baños, habitaciones, lugares para guardar armas y armaduras Oxidadas… Que es esto…

Miere una puerta que tenia un sol en el la abri lentamente y mire que era otra habitación, pero mucho mas grande que las otras, que mas podía pedir, el lugar estaba empolvado, tuve que usar las mismas sabanas de la gran cama para limpiar un poco el lugar… Ya después que había quedado como un fantasma, todo blanco, me quite el resto de la ropa y la acomode en usa silla para que se terminara de secar, algo había llamado mi atención era una pequeña foto en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, estaba polvorienta, al limpiarla mire a alguien muy conicida, era la princesa Celestia alado de otra alicornio creo que es su hermana y justo en medio de ellas dos estaba un unicornio con una barba muy larga, junto a un sombrero de mago, parecía ya estar en sus años.

Yo: Que curuiso… No parece una foto exactamente…

Saque esta imagen del marco para tocarla, pero lo que mas bien era… E mas bien es una pintura demasiado bien hecha, la toque con mimano y se sentían los bordes como una Ultimate Rare card, deje eso por la paz y la acomode en su lugar, mire una vela creo que me podría servir, saque el encendedor de mi mochila y la encendí para poder leer al menos un rato hasta que el sueño me venciera.

Tomo el libro el cual era de Star Wirl la verdad, no esperaba mucho de un libro de magia… Pero por lo visto tu puedes llegar a una biblioteca de este mundo y pedir un libro de dibujos satanicos… Y es algo que me eh preguntado… EN QUE BIBLIOTECA EXISTEN LIBROS DE ESA CLASE. Osea jamás lo eh visto en mi vida… Aun que por otra parte jamás eh entrado a una biblioteca asi que no sabria decirles si es cierto o no…

Yo: Sha lala… Shalalala…Magia…. LO SABIA, sabia esto…. "Otro tipo de magia también es la que se recita usando las palabras, aun que es mucho mas difícil de usarse, puesto que el que recita las palabras tiene que tener en mente que es lo que quiere hacer exactamente al hacer el hechizo"

Yo: Claro y yo naci para esto verdad?... "La magia hablada, suele ser muy útil cuando alguien te limita a usar su cuerno." Cuerno? No tengo. " En la mayoría de los casos suele funcionar, pase unos años creando hechizos hablados creo que funcionaran bien para los ponis terrestres o los pegasos." O un humano … Pero a la vergatle…=Cerre el libro= No pienso hacere magia… para que? Quedar en completo riduculo después de intentarlo? Mejor me ahorri mi esfurzo.=Puse el libro en mi mochila= Ademas si uso magia no seria para los mejores beneficios mejor ahí dejo esto.

La magia me parece estúpida, además soy flojo, y lo primero para lo que YO ocuparía la magia será como para acercarme el control de la tele o algo asi, hagan de cuenta que seria un desperdicio para mi… Aun que por otra parte seria bueno aprender a doblegar la voluntad de uno y… Espera… Dije APRENDER? Nop… La magia no es para mi.

Las palabras a prender y mi nombre solo pueden ser usadas si la palabra "no es" esta en medio "Aprender no es para Noa" Asi de simple. Si aduras penas pude aprender matematicas algebraica con los algoritmos naturales de los numeros complejos, para encontrar el numero infinito del numero desconocido…

Yo: Quizas le de una hojeada de vez en cuando… No se… Se me hace esputida…

FIN DEL CAP.


	7. Grato estudio

Y ahí estaba yo… Como un carpintero, sabes… Ahora entiendo porque mi padre quería que tomara el taller de carpintería en la secundaria, yo tome otro taller, es ahora irrelevante pero la verdad si me hicieron mucha falta, Obi Wan me perimitio usar su espada para hacer cortes en las piedras que había traído Nero, Edzio me dibujo líneas para seguirlas y cortarlas, la verdad no le prestaba atención, estaba mas distraído jugando con la espada laser del jedi.

Edzio: Entendiste bien?

Yo: Si solo cortar donde están las líneas.=Dije mientras miraba la espada=

Edzio: Y ten cuidado, ya escuchaste a Obi Wan esa corsa te puede cortar la mano sin esfuerzo.

Yo: Lose me crees idiota?

Maldita mi suerte al decir esto pues por estar jugando con la espada seme cayo al suelo y casi me corta un pie, agradesco que no fue asi, Edzio solo se cruzo de brazos mientras me daba una mirada de decepción pero poco caso le hice.

Yo: Deja mejor empiezo.

Yo tenia mi Laptop a un lado con la música a todo volumen, la verdad no me sentía bien si no ponía música, tuve que crear una lista de reproducción sin canciones donde ellos pudieran conocer, en caso de Edzio, no me preocupaba, pero bueno.

Yo: Por aquí paso Colon…=Di un corte= Por aquí su batallón.=Di otro corte=

Era rápido poder cortar con esta cosa… El pasar de los días dejaba ver el castillo un poco mas alegre, en el termino en que estaba quedando bien, las 6 ponis de vez en cuando pasaban a ver el lugar, les sorprendia lo mucho que aventajamos. POR FAVOR, Edzio tiene los planos el tiene estudios universitarios de la edad medieval, claro que sabria como remodelar este castillo.

Rarity: Porque esa espada brilla?=Me dijo la unicornio blanca=

Yo: Para que se vea mas bonita…=Dije dando un corte a la piedra=

Rarity: En solo una semana llevan una gran ventaja…

Yo: Si… algunos están limpiando las habitación, creo que dentro de dos días podremos tener un comedor desente en ves de comer en el suelo.

Era curiosa la forma de hablar de esta forma, era sofisticada, como gente de alta alcurnia, pero le sentaba bien.

Yo: Donde están tus amigas?=Deje mientras movía las piedras=

Rarity: Entraron a ver el castillo… Quieres que te ayude a cargar eso?

Yo: Puedes? Están pesadas.

Sin avisarme su cuerno brillo en un tono azul cielo y envolvió a las piedras haciéndolas levitar.

Yo: OYE OBI WAN AQUÍ ALGUIEN TE GANA EN USAR LA FUERZA JAJAJA.=Dije en burla pero… la había… Como decirlo sin que suene ofensivo… Cagar, defecar, cajetear… el no había dicho nada relacionado a eso=

Obi Wan: Que dijiste?=Dijo acercándose pues parecía que no me escucho=

Yo: Que…=Trague saliva= Mira=Señale a la unicornio=

Obi Wan se sorprendió al ver a la unicornio mover esas piedras, Obi wan le pidió a la poni que lo siguiera para poner las piedras en otro lugar, dejándome a mi seguir con mi "Trabajo"… La canción que siguió se llamaba Intrigue de Metal Slug… Era una canción demasiada movida incitaba mucho a correr, por eso me gustaba.

¿?: Que haces?

Una de las cosas que me molestas es que me hablen mientras uno trabaja… voltie y mire a otra poni justo la poni que me había embestido el dia que llegue.

Rainbow: Que haces te pregunte.

Yo: Cortando alas de piedra quieres que te quite ese estorbo?=Dije en burla=

Rainbow: Intentalo estirado.=Dijo en tono retador=

Yo: No… además tengo que terminar. Como crees que esta quedando?

Rainbow: Podria estar peor.

Yo: Pues Si verdad. Pero de igual manera es donde estaremos.

Rainbow: No ah tenido problemas con las criaturas?

Yo: BUEENO…

Flash back.

Era de noche y llevaba una antorcha, lamentablemente ese dia no habían querido pescado, por lo cual pude hacerme con muchas manzanas, encontré muchos manzanos no muy lejos de aquí, además que encontré unas manzanas que parecían arcoíris pero medio un fuerte choque elictrico al tocarla, decidi dejar eso por la paz y irme con mi botín de manzanas… Llevaba una cubeta con migo, pero al escuchar un gruñido supuse lo peor y asi fue, solo ire un par de ojos verdes, junto a un grito de Screemer que era mio y comenze a correr mientras ese lobo de madera me pesiguio.

Yo: PUTAS VERGAS SI ME VIO, NO MAMES PELATEE CORREEEE.

La verdad seguía corriendo pero era cuestión de tiempo que me alcanzara, el solo estaba jugando con migo.

Yo: PORQUE MI SUERTE ES MALA UN ESTUPIDO LOBO DE… Madera=Mire la antorcha que llevaba en mano= NO SEAS PENDEJO NOA, madera y fuego igual a chingo a su madre.

Solo avente la antorcha, justamente el lobo había brincado para atraparme mientras había abierto la boca, y la antorcha callo dentro de el insendiandolo de golpe.

Yo: Perece que eras de madera seca.

Fin del flash back.

Yo: No no son una molestia…

Rainbow: Enserio?

Yo: Son un estorbo.

Rainbow: Y como areglaran el puente?

Yo: Ese es problema de Nero.

En tercera persona.

Nero estaba en el borde del acantilado, junto a el estaba Twiligth quien le estaba haciendo preguntas.

Twiligth: Asi que tu brazo puede hacer magia?

Nero: Se podía desir que si.=Volteo a mirar un gran árbol el cual estaba muy sercas del acantilado=

Twiligth: Entonces tu solo puedes usar magia y los demás no?

Nero:=Fue hasta el árbol= La cuestión pequeña esque yo no soy como ellos.

Twiligth: Pero te pareces mucho como que no eres igual que ellos?

Nero: Soy un demonio, chica unicornio.

Twiligth: Demonio?

Nero. Un ser oscuro…

Twiligth: Pues no te vez como esos.

Nero: No todos somos iguales.

Twiligth: Eso lo veo. Pero que vas hacer con ese árbol?... Guau esta muy alto… Al menos unos mil años de antigüedad no crees?

Nero: Si… Justo lo que ocupo.

Nero acelero como si su espada fuera una moto y de un corte rápido Nero partió el árbol, haciendo que este callera, haciendo un puente improvisado con el árbol, para poder pasar, el árbol era ancho por lo cual podrían traer cosas pesadas.

Twiligth: QUE HICISTE.

Nero: Eh, mira hice un puente. Y solo me llebo que… 10 Segundos… Doce tal vez.=Dijo mientras se largaba del lugar=

Twiligth quedo con la boca habierta mirando el árbol el cual parecía que nunca se caería pues estaba demasiado acomodado, Nero coloco unas rocas de los bordes para evitar que este fuera a rodar, e igual hizo lo mismo del otro lado, mientras cortaba las ramas para que no estorbaran.

Nero: Ya te vas?

Twiligth: Sera mejor…=Dijo mientras se dirigía al castillo=

La unicornio fue hasta el castillo pero miro a Noa quien parecía cantar, Twiligth escucho una música proveniente de un aparato en el suelo.

Noa: TE DARE POR CULO Y MAS, SI TE METES CON NUESTRO CLAN.

La canción que escuchaba era de un programa de internet Smosh, Twiligth solo se quedo sentada mirando a Noa quien parecía adepto haciendo su trabajo mientras escuchaba y cantaba la música.

Noa: Un viejo pirata soy y si los demás son solo perras.

Para Twiligth, casi le causaban gracia las palabras que esta canción tenían, para ella eran inmoral pero parecía que el se divertía, Cuando la canción termino la unicornio se aserco riendo un poco.

Twiligth: Cantas pésimo=Dijo riendo=

Noa: ¿Y?.=Dijo mientras seguía cortando con el sable= Veniste a molestar… Mas ayuda el que no estorba y molesta.

Twiligth: Calmate solo era una broma.

Noa: Pues vez que yo suelo ser directo… Al fin… ESPERABA ESA CANCION.

La canción que seguía era Caos la planta.

Twiligth: Que es eso?

Noa: Un objeto que me permite escuchar música y jugar y trabajar y investigar y hablar y comentar y darle like y in sin fin de cosas.

Twiligth: Porque dices "Y" en todo eso?

Primera persona

yo: Porque quería darte la impresión que era lo ultimo.=Tomo los pedasos de piedra y los acomodo= LISTO OBI WAN TOMA.=Le avente el sable=

Era de esperar que lo toma sin siquiera voltar a ver el sable.

Twiligth: Bueno y has encontrado algo en el castillo de tu interés?... No se algún libro?=Dijo interesada=

Yo:No soy muy culto que digamos… Los libros me dan igual.

Twiligth: Ah…=Dijo algo desanimada= Esque bueno… No te enojes, pero entre al cuarto de Celestia y mire tu mochila y mire un libro.

Yo: MIRA TU QUE CUIRIOSA NO? Y tu muy sacrificada revisaste verdad?=Dijo con mucho sarcasmo=

Twiligth: Bueno… Esperaba que te gustaran los libros y luego como mire eso pensé que te gustaba la magia.

yo: Solo lo leere de ratos no me interesa la magia.

Twiligth: B-bueno… Si gustas puedo enseñarte, ahí hechizos que se hablan.

Yo: Lo leiste en el libro.

Twiligth: NO, ESO YA LO SABIA.

Yo: No… Ademas enserio crees que yo podre hacer magia?

Twiligth: No sabrás si no lo intentas.

Lion: Oye Noa, si ya terminaste crees poder ir de nuevo al pueblo por unas cosas?

Yo: Si claro.

Lion me avento una bolsa donde había unas monedas, desde que Alex descubrió la cueva hemos cuidado de ella, la verdad esperaba que Alex no compartiera, pero… parece que no es asi, las gemas las fuimos vendiendo con ayuda de las ponis, asi que fue bueno.

Twiligth: Te acompaño?

Lion: Trae mas clavos y de pasada otro martillo, si encuentras también trae algo de comida.

Yo: Vale.=Tome mi laptop del suelo=

Sin mas pase por el improvisado puente seguido por la unicornio, parecía enfocada en convencerme en practicar magia, pero NO QUIERO ya selo deje en claro, en mis manos llevaba mi laptop para poder escuchar música, Twiligth seguía con lo mismo…

Twiligth: Vamos di que SI… Nero sabe usar magia.

Yo: Eso no es verdad.

Twiligth: Claro que si, su brazo lo prueba.

Yo: Es poder endemoniado que viene del mismo infierno… La acabo de cagar…=Dijo para si mismo=

Twiligth: Como lo sabes?=Dijo sorprendida=

Yo: Volvi adivinar, es todo.=Dije mientras seguía caminando= Nunca has tenido un amigo que adivina las cosas?

Twiligth: Pinki.

Yo: Digamos que soy parecido…

Twiligth: Porque tengo el presentimiento de que mientes?=Dijo mientras lo miraba=

Ella siguió platicando ahora de su tal personaje favorito llamado StarWirl la verdad odio averme quedado con ese libro.

Twiligth: Sabias que Starwirl creo mas de mil hechizos a lo largo de su vida?

Yo: NAAA en serio?

Twiligth: SIII Ademas que.

En mi mente solo había una barrera que decía Me vale verga, Me vale verga, Me vale verga, Me vale verga, Me vale verga, Me vale verga, Me vale verga, Me vale verga, Me vale verga, Me vale verga, Me vale verga…

Twiligth: Ademas la princesa Celestia me conto que fue gran amigo suyo que…

Mientras tanto en mi mente Me sigue valiendo verga, Me sigue valiendo verga, Me sigue valiendo verga, Me sigue valiendo vergaaaaaa. Agradezco que llegaramos al pueblo, pues solo asi ella cambio de conversación.

Twiligth: Ven te llevare a una ferretería muy sercas.

Tuve que cerrar la laptop, la verdad me daba algo de lastima pues se estaba quedando sin pila y el cargador no lo había traido con migo de mi mundo a este…Que mas me queda…

Yo: Deme unos… que… un kilo de clavos y un martillo, es mejor que sobre y no que falte.

Un poni fue el que me entrego lo que pedi, solo podía venir a este pueble cuando una de las 6 ponis me acompañaba, pues parecía que no les agradaba… pero parecía que se acostumbraban a mi presencia.

Poni: Tome…

El tipo de la moneda me llamaba la atención pero igual, una vez que salimos de esa ferretería, Twiligth me guio a uno de los muchos lugares para comprar algo de comida para todos… estos ponis del mercado parecía que les agradaba, pues diario que yo llegaba me llevaba buena cantidad para los demás.

Twiligth: Bueno creo que es todo…=Miro a Noa con muchas bolsas= Te ayudo?=Asintio Noa= Ok.

La unicornio morada hizo lo mismo que la blanca, hizo brillar su cerno y al instante unas bolsas comenzaron a levitar, yo me lleve algunas… Pero por alguna razón me llamaba la atención el aura dorada que llevaban las bolsas.

Twiligth: Pasa algo=Me dijo mientras caminaba=

Yo: Es energía supongo verdad?

Twiligth: Algo parecido… Es energía de nuestra alma… Solo los unicornios como yo podemos hacerlo.

Yo: Ya veo…=Sonrei= Sabes mejor vamos rápido si la noche nos alcanza espesaran los problemas aquí.

Apresuramos el paso, Twiligth seguía con su cuerno encendido, sirvió un poco pues la noche comenzó a caer rápido sobre nosotros, el aura que ella usaba permitía que viéramos mas el camino, no nos fue difícil encontrar el puente que Nero hizo, sin prisa por miedo a caernos Twiligth y yo cruzamos el puente, al llegar le entregue la bolsa con clavos a Lion y el martillo también.

Lion: Deja la comida adentro del castillo… Rika dijo que cocinaría hoy.

Yo: Ok.

Sin tanto encima pude tomar unas cuantas bolsas, y entramos al castillo, era mucho mejor que cuando habíamos llegado, en el techo se encontraba Alex junto a Obi Wan, mientras que Edzio estaba en el suelo diciéndoles donde acomodar un gran pedaso de piedra, encajando justo a la perfeccion en el espacio donde faltaba cubrirse.

Edzio: Bien…=Miro la libreta= Puedes soldar. Alex mueve esa otra a la pared.

Twiligth parecía sorprendida, no la culpo en castillo viejo siendo renovado era algo que lleva asombro, entramos a una cocina donde dejamos las bolsas y mire a Rika quien se aserco junto a Renamon.

Rika: Te tardaste.

Yo: Perdone usted majestad=Dije con sarcasmo= Mejor tarde que nunca.

Me Sali del comedor, la verdad las cosas estaban algo calientes con ella desde que comenzamos a remodelar… Digamos que un dia yo estaba ayudando a soldar el techo con el sable de Obi wan, y por XY razones se me resbalo y CASI parte en dos a Rika… Que por DESGRACIA MALDITA no fue asi… Pues Renamon la quito rápidamente del lugar, salvándola… Desde entonces no me habla del mismo modo, le he pedido disculpas incansablemente, pero… Parece que no le importa, Es eso o la verdad quiere que YO le ruegue y créanme que estuve apunto de hacerlo pero descubri una cosa… No pensaba hacerlo yo ya me disculpe, si ella las acepta o no… Su problema ya.

Twiligth: Adonde vas=Me siguió=

Yo: A mi cuarto.

Twiligth: El de Celestia.

Yo: La vez aquí o que porque yo no.=Dije algo harto=

Twiligth: B-buen punto.

Yo: Perdon… es solo que a un no me hago a la idea de estar aquí=Abri la puerta y entre al cuarto= Podeias hacerme un favor= Me sente en la cama=

Twiligth: Dependiendo de que sea.

Yo: Puedes levitar con tu magia algo? Quiero comprobar una cosa.

Twiligth: Claro que es?

Le mostre la laptop y por un momento pensaba yo en decirle que mejor no, por miedo a que sele callera, pero tragando valor del mismo miedo, le di mi laptop y ella comenzó a levitarla, ella se puso al lado mio y me dijo.

Twiligth: Porque quieres que lo haga?

Yo: Ahora veras.

Encendi la laptop mientras ella seguía levitándola con aquella aura morada, al poco tiempo que mi laptop se ensendio mire en la parte de la batería, aparecia como CARGANDO AHUEVO YO SABIA. De la maldita hemocion abraze a Twiligth importándome poco lo que ella pensara, después la deje de abrazar para mirar aun con mas alegría que no tardo NADA en llegar al 100% por lo cual volvi abrazar a Twiligth mientras yo gritaba de la hemocion.

Yo: AHUEVO Güey, yo sabia que se prodria hacer. Ya puedes dejar de hacerlo=Dije mientras tomaba la laptop.=

Twiligth: Seguro?.

Yo: Tu has caso a los mayores.

Sin mas dejo de usar su magia y yo tome mi lapto.

Twiligth: Porque estabas tan feliz?

Yo: MIRA.=Le señale la pequeña batería= Mi niña tenia hambre cuando esta cosa llega a cero se apaga y tu le diste de comer Gracias Twiligth.

Twiligth: Bueno fue bueno ayudarte. Pero no te saldrá gratis.

Yo: Eh?=Dijo extrañado=

Twiligth: Es justo que me regreses el favor.

Yo: No lo hiciste por ayudar?

Twiligth: Claro pero…

Yo: PERO EL FAMOSO PERO.=Exclame=

Twiligth: Te puedo pedir que me digas como buscas información aquí?=Señalo la maquina=

Yo: Tengo unas cuantas encartas, porque no siempre tengo internet asi que si, además que tengo el diccionario y otras cosas vale.

Twiligth: Espera.

Solo mire que ella llevo sus cascos atrás de ella y saco una pluma, un tintero y una hoja de papel.

Twiligth: Lista.

Yo: P-pero como carajo hiciste eso.

Twiligth: Hacer que?=Me dijo confundida=

Yo: ESO lo de sacar eso=Señale las cosas=

Twiligth: No se de que me hablas…=Dijo aun confundida= Estas bien?

Yo: M-m-mejor te muestro esto para que te vallas.

Mis materias exijas mucho trabajo, por lo cual descagaba muchos archivos para poder investigar aun sin internet, hagan de cuenta que tengo a San Wikipedia en mi laptop, además de mapas google aquí, no había problema.

Se extrañaba un poco por las imágenes que mostraba.

Twiligth: Ustedes también tienen globos aéreo estatios.=Señalo con su pesuña una imagen donde había 5 de ellos de diferentes colores=

Yo: No solo eso también los Zepelines, como estos mira.

Estubimos un buen rato ahí en la computadora, Twiligth se parecía ami como en un dia de Navidad, asombrada por todo lo que le mostraba, y hubiéramos estado ahí por horas de no ser por que mire el reloj de la Laptop y mire que pasaban de las doce de la noche.

Yo: M-mejor aquí le dejamos.

Twiligth: NOOO una mas solo una y ya. Solo quiero saber sobre la segunda ley de ese tal Newton y ya por favor.

Yo: Creeme te lo digo por experiencia, decir que una mas es igual a mas horas en este trasto.

Twiligth: Vamos solo esto y ya.

Yo: Lo siento Pero…=Apage la Laptop= La biblioteca cerro y mas tarde de lo debido.

Twiligth: Awww…

Yo:=Suspiro: Apunta… Esta ley explica qué ocurre si sobre un cuerpo en movimiento (cuya masa no tiene por qué ser constante) actúa una fuerza neta: la fuerza modificará el estado de movimiento, cambiando la velocidad en módulo o dirección. En concreto, los cambios experimentados en el momento lineal de un cuerpo son proporcionales a la fuerza motriz y se desarrollan en la dirección de esta; las fuerzas son causas que producen aceleraciones en los cuerpos. Consecuentemente, hay relación entre la causa y el efecto, la fuerza y la aceleración están relacionadas. Dicho sintéticamente, la fuerza se define simplemente en función del momento que se aplica a un objeto, con lo que dos fuerzas serán iguales si causan la misma tasa de cambio en el momento del objeto.

Twiligth: Como lo sabes todo eso?

Yo: Esto lo veo todos los días, además que las tres leyes son casi un requisito saberlas.

Twiligth: SON TRES? QUIERO SABER LA OTRA.

Yo: TENGO CARA DE LIBRO O QUE?

Twiligth: JAJAJA, ya me imagino ese nombre Facebook… No te quedaría mal.

Yo: Jaja. Ya adormir busca una habitación.

Twiligth: Solo dime la ultima Ley.

Yo: Dijiste que solo querías saber de la segunda.

Twiligth: Eso fue antes de saber de la tercera.

Yo: O te vaz o no te digo nada mañana.=Dije mientras la empujaba hasta la perta=

Twiligth: Pero que pasa si un objeto cullo…

No deje que terminara la frase pues la había sacado del cuarto.

Yo: YA DUERME POR FAVOR.=Golpie la puerta para que se largara.=

Twiligth: Te veo mañana?

Yo: NO.

Twiligth: Es un si?

Yo: FUERA.

FIN DEL CAP.

comenten, Es como un Like... Comenten es como un Toque... Comenten es como un Twit... Comenten es como las drogas... Comenten, para que se vuelvan adictos.


	8. Nada paso, aqui

El pasar de los días… hicieron que el castillo se viera mejor que antes, puedo decir que ya hemos terminado… Claro la parte de afuera queda aun, el interior del castillo, o lo mas importante, mas que nada las habitaciones y la cocina en la cual comíamos, pero justo hoy se nos unió un nuevo compañero, pero sería justo decirles como ocurrió, fue un dia que YO lamentablemente de nuevo… Fui a pescar para tener un buen caldo de pescado, era mi turno de cocinar, En la cocina es en lo UNICO que puedo presumir con mucho orgullo, después de todo si sabes comer, sabes cocinar… Sabias palabras de mi abuelo.

Yo: Uno… cinco… trece… veinte, con eso basta. Bueno la ultima vez nos falto y lleve 15 asi que con estos… Mentira es flojera seguir pescando llevo dos horas aquí.

Era temprano, mas o menos como las 3 de la tarde, los demás hacían lo debido en el castillo mientras a mi me tocaba la chinga de la comida… No era difícil ya tenia mi maña, esta vez llevaba una gran sabana con migo para cargar los pescados para que se escurrieran y no me hicieran oler a mi a pescado.

Yo: ¿Hola?...

Era como el ruido de ramas quebrándose, como si alguien caminara por el lugar, en un apelicula de miedo o de aventura dirían " O valla un ruido ire a investigar" siendo que en la vida real es.

Yo: Tas pendejo=Tome mis pescados= Suerte.=Me retire=

La pura y santa verdad, yo no ire a investigar capas que muero en el intento, además quizás era Nero haciéndome una broma, siempre que vengo al bosque por comida sale con una jalada o mamada que le gusta hacerme.

Yo: Nero ya te divertiste, deja de jugar…. A la otra te voy a putear.

A quien engaño apenas le de un golpe el ya me mando del otro lado del estadio Azteca.

Yo: Nero?...

No secibia respuesta, el sonido venia del otro lado del rio, yo preferí irme del lugar, pero al hacerlo, mire una criatura algo curiosa, Era azul mientras que llevaba a tras suyo una cola, tenia el hocico estirado, parecía una especie de lobo pero azul…

Yo: Lucario…

En efecto era este pokemon, pero no parecía tener buen estado, estaba muy lastimado, tenia rassguños y moretones en casi todo su cuerpo, solo miraba que el cojeaba mientras que una de sus patas perecia tener una herida muy profunda.

Yo:=Deje los pescados= Carajo.

Soy de esas pesonas que no soportan ver a otras personas sufrir de igual manera, no puedo dejarlo ahí, ¿Ustedes lo harían?... casi al acercarme el pokemon me miro con algo de enojo, yo estaba en medio del rio, y su pura mirada de rabia hizo que me detuviera, trate de acercarme lentamente pero solo logre que que una honda expansiva me regresara del otro lado del rio.

Yo: Oye.=Me levante= Solo quiero ayudarte.

El pokemon no dejaba de verme como un enemigo, pero al final su mirada se perdió mientras cayo al suelo muy cercas del rio, era ahora o nunca, cruce el rio y trate de cargarlo pero era mas pesado de lo que pensé… Mi simple emoción de tener un pokemon en mis manos era inmensa a pesar de que estaba al borde de la muerte. Yo quería disfrutar tener a este pokemon en mis manos, lave un poco sus heridas con el agua del rio, además para no mancharme con sangre.

Yo: Creo que con eso vasta… Como te llevare?

Mire la sabana que había traido conmigo, y la respuesta era obvia podía llevarlo con eso, me quite mi camisa y hice lo mismo que la primera vez, puse todos los pescados dentro de ella, me amarre la camisa con los pescados en mi cinturón y con esfuerzo DEMACIADO pude cruzar a Lucario hasta el otro lado del rio y ponerlo en la sabana, la cual comense a arrastrar.

Yo: Ah…=Suspiro= Genial… Ahora la hago de paramédico. Me saldrán con la jalada… Y QUIEN ES ESE PENDEJO Y QUE LA CHINGADA Y SU PINCHE MADRE Y LA VERGA Y…Ah… Que mas da…=Seguí arrastrando= Si pesas cabron, pese que no…

Fueron… No les exagero, una hora que tarde en llegar al castillo, la verdad casi Lucario se me cae por el puente que Nero hizo con el árbol, no había nadie afuera, supuse que todos estaba aun adentro del castillo remodelando, con cansancio pude llevar al pokemon hasta dentro del castillo.

Yo: Carajo.=Me sobe las manos= Ya esta la buena acción de mi vida… creo que con esto me gano la entrada al cielo.

¿?: Quien es el?

Voltee y mire a Lion quien parecía llevar unas tablas con el.

Yo: Lo encontré en el bosque.

Lion: Ah…=Se arrodillo para ver al pokemon= Tigresa el otro dia había traido unas plantas medicinales, creo que podre hacer algo para ayudarlo…=Toma=

Me entrego las tablas.

Lion: Yo lo atiendo.

Si algo me enseño Resident Evil es que estos cabrones hacen lo que sea con las diferentes hiervas o plantas, " Verde, Roja, Amarilla y Morada" Según tengo entendido la ultima es para veneno, pero yo que se el sabe hacer ese desmadre, Resident Evil tiene Experiencia en hacer drogas de esta clae.

Yo: De acuerdo… Te lo encargo supongo.

Y asi fue como el entro al grupo… Quizas sea imposible calcular cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese bosque, pero supongo que el mismo tiempo que nosotros estamos aquí.

Paso dos días dormido Lucario, Lion y Obi wan lo trataron como pudieron, pero Renamon nos conto que ella había conocido a una "Cebra" que sabia de medicinas en el bosque, ella la trajo y lo ayudo con las eridas, era extraño y a la vez curioso que esta cebra hablara con rimas, trate de seguirle el ritmo con las rimas, mis amigos sabían de Rap y bueno ellos riman también mucho, pero al final termine perdiendo, le agradecimos y la cebra nos dijo que si ocupábamos algo que no dudáramos en hablar con ella.

Zacora: Si mi ayuda llegan a necesitar… No duden en hablar , pues mi ayuda puedo dar.

Si es curioso que hable con rimas, pero era pegajoso incitaba a los demás a rimar.

Al tercer dia que Lucario estaba con nosotros, el despertó algo sorprendido el estaba en una de las habitaciones mas preciso en la mia.

Tercera persona.

Lucario había despertado y estaba en una cama, justo al lado de el había un pequeño plato de comida junto a un vaso de agua, parecía adolorido de la cabeza, tomo asiento en la cama y miro el plato de comida, el no dudo en comer demasiado rápido de hecho, era del caldo que Noa había hecho, el hambre suele ser mal consejera pero muy sabia si sabes cuando puedes comer.

¿?: Que bueno que despiertas.

Lucario desvió la mirada sorprendido y miro a Nero quien en sus manos tenia un libro mientras lo leia dijo.

Nero: casi tres días dormido… Bueno al menos despertaste.=Cerro el libro= Cuando te sientas mejor puedes salir estaremos al final de este pasillo a la derecha.=Puso el libro en un estante=

Lucario: Quien eres?

Nero:=Salio de la habitación= No tardes.

El pokemon trato de ponerse de pie, pero parecía tambaleante como que estaba aun algo débil por lo ocurrido, en su mente solo recordaba a quel chico el cual llevaba la sabana, mientras su cabeza le dolia y llevaba una de sus patas a su cabeza, tras un poco rato camino hacia la puerta y solo encontró un pasillo el cual llevaba a dos direcciones: Derecha E izquierda.

Con algo de inseguridad de su parte siguió las indicaciones del demonio y fue a la derecha, donde solo se encontró con Renamon y con Obi wan quienes parecían mirar el techo, justamente estaba Alex cargando un gran trozo de piedra mientras que con el sable de Obi wan comenzó a soldar esa piedra.

Obi Wan: Bien es todo en esta sala… Mañana seguirá la cocina y el comedor.

Alex dio un gran brinco hasta el suelo, cuando estuvo de pie fue hasta Obi Wan y le entrego el sable.

Alex: Curiosa arma…

Obi Wan: Es lo único que hizo.

Alex:=Sonrio= Creo que podemos ir a descansar…=Miro atrás de Obi Wan= Ya despertaste.

Lucario con algo de desconfianza se acerco a este trio el cual solo le sonreía, mientras que Renamon seguía con su semblante serio.

Obi Wan: valla esperaba que despertaras unas horas después…

Alex: Me toca hacer guardia en los alrededores…=Se fue del lugar=

La Renamon hizo lo mismo simplemente desapareciendo dejando a Obi Wan y a Lucario solos.

Lucario: Que es este lugar?.

Obi Wan: Un castillo en ruinas… Pero eso ya no lo parece mucho no crees?=No recibió respuesta= Bueno te pondré al tanto de todo… ven.

Obi Wan le explico todo, como fue que ellos habían llegado y porque todos están en este castillo, dándole a entender que si quería, se podía quedar… O si no, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par para que el se fuera cuando quisiera, Pero si se quedaba tendría que ayudar en esto, sobre reparar el lugar, o buscar comida, cualquiera de las dos.

Lucario: Entiendo… Y gracias.

Obi Wan: No es a mi a quien tienes que agradecer… Creo que lo encontraras afuera del castillo.

Sin mas que decir el jedi se fue del lugar, Lucario camino por el pasillo que conducía afuera del castillo, una gran puerta evitaba que cualquiera saliera, pero solo necesito algo de fuerza para moverla y poder salir, miro a Nero quien con su espada cortaba grandes pedazos de piedra, mientras que Alex caminaba por la orilla del gran acantilado, para evitar que alguna criatura se acercara al castillo… Lucario dirigió la mirada hacia una unicornio de pelaje morado y un humano los cuales parecían estar frente a la maquina.

Noa: Ahora entiendes bien?

Twiligth: Si la ley de gravedad es el poder que nos atrae abajo,

Noa: La fuerza, no el poder, es la interacción gravitatoria del planeta.

Twiligth: Bien… Creo que con esto hago el libro que te dije.

Noa: Quiero el 70% de las ventas de ese libro.

Twiligth: Ya lo se…

Noa: Queria que quedara claro.

Twiligth: Bueno ire a llevar esto ultimo… No hay una foto de Newton?

Noa: Creo que la portada de la entarta tiene una… Creo que puedes dibujarla al menos.

Twiligth: Bueno…Oh?=Miro a Lucario=Quien es el?

Noa: Un nuevo integrante.

Lucario se acerco con un paso firme hasta el humano quien seguía sentado en el suelo al lado de Twiligth.

Primera persona.

Creo que decir que me esperaba un golpe de parte de lucario era un parte algo cierto… Pero el solo me miro por un momento, creo que trataba de decirme algo, pero creo que el orgullo de un pokemon es algo brusco y mas de alguien como Lucario.

Yo: Parece que te sientes mejor…

Lucario: T-te agradezco por ayudarme.=Dijo con una voz algo temblorosa=

Yo: Pues de nada… De igual manera no hubiera sido justo de mi parte haberte dejado ahí.

Twiligth: Como te llamas?=Dijo interesada=

Parecia que ambos se llevaban bien, se presentaron los dos, Twiligth le pregunto sobre si el podía hacer magia, en todo el tiempo que estoy con esta unicornio a entrevistado a todos, solo faltaba yo pues me he rehusado a hacerlo, Lucario le explico de sierta forma lo que el hacia, el controlaba su Esencia, mas precisamente su Aura y fuerza vital, Twiligth supo que es hacia casi los mismo que un unicornio. Yo termine sobrando en su conversación por lo cual solo me adentre en mi laptop para jugar, tenia varios jugos, pero muy… como decirlos… De estrategia me gustaba mucho, entre ellos como Empire Earth, y derivados… Pero había uno que ahun me entretenía el sagrado y adictivo juego llamado… Battle Field 2… Porque fue el único que me pudo levantar esta porquería… Bueno si quería que arrancara juegos de grandes graficos, necesitaba una tarjeta de video de 2G, mas un procesador de 2.60… a eso súmenle que no tengo mucho dinero… Solo tengo juegos mancos, pero son MIS JUEGOS, pude entretenerme mientras ambos platicaban.

Twiligth: Sera bueno que me valla antes de que oscurezca.

Yo: Ya sabes mio es el 70%.

Twiligth: Ya lo se… Pero creo que será un libro casi para uso escolar y de investigación.

Me alegraba saber que al menos puedo tener un greso, gracias a la información de mi mundo… Son estos momentos en los que lamento no tener Internet… Pero igual tengo MI música… y mis video… los cuales eran escasos… No tenia mucho que hacer por la terde… Solo me puse de pie y me dirigi a descansar, Lucario solo miro que me fui a dentro del castillo, al poco tiempo Lucario miro el bosque.

Yo: No estas obligado a quedarte… Pero tampoco encontraras a otros…=Entre=

Tercera persona.

Alejados de la misma chingada. Los ponis corrian de una gran sombra de color purpura, la cual parecía que atrapaba a un pino y lo combertia en un poni oscuro de ojos negros.

Yegua: De donde salió esa cosa?=Dijo mientras corria=

Era una gran ciudad la cual era llamada Ponihattan, los gritos en el lugar sobraban mientras esta sombra purpura seguía su curso… Solo se pudieron divisar un par de ojos de color amarillo mientras se escuchaban unas cadenas siendo arrastradas por el suelo, una criatura bípeda de piel gris pero purpura también, comenzó a caminar fuera de esas sombras, dejando ver que en sus manos llevaba cadenas largas que llegaban hasta el suelo, mientras una sonrisa sadica y maliciosa estaba en el rostro de esta criatura.

Poni: Q-quien eres…=Dijo un poni en el suelo con una mirada de miedo=

¿?:Lo importante pequeño… Es quien serás ahora…

En el castillo de las hermanas nobles.

Primera persona.

Yo: Ah… Mientras nada pase mientras este aquí todo bien…=Tomo el libro de StarWirl.=Capitulo dos… El arte de… Eh… QUE DICE ESTA MIERDA?.

Habia partes en el libro que no entendía, no por lo que decía si no por la forma de escribir, parecía que si un niño tratara de escribir en latra cursiva.

Yo: Star Wirl si fuera tu maestro de ortografía te mandaria a primaria a que aprendieras a escribir…

FIN DEL CAP.


	9. Perra suerte

QUE HERMOSO DAY… el sol brillaba y yo estaba comiendo en el comedor junto a Tigresa quien ni siquiera me volteaba a ver… No se es porque estoy muy feo… O soy tan Chingon que se asusta, cosa que no creo, no quería hablarle por miedo a que me despreciara la pregunta o las palabras que yo le dijera… Por lo cual solo me mantuve callado mientras comia, me puse de pie para lavar el plato, hace unos días creamos un sistema de agua desde el rio al cual vamos hasta aquí, usamos las tuberías del castillo, después de todo muchos lugares no lo ocupaban…

Me dirigi a la puerta de la cocina para salir, no sin antes mirar a la tigre comer de forma calmada.

Tigresa: Si quieres decir algo solo dilo, no te lo guardes.=Dijo tranquila mientras comia=

Esto en cierta forma me incomodo, fue aun mas miedo para mi la forma seria en lo que me lo dijo, además tanto se noto en mi cara que yo quería decir algo?... Solo voltee a verla pero ella seguía comiendo, me ponía nervioso y esto hacia que mis palabras no hacían además que sentía algo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar.

Yo: B-bueno… No nada solo… Provecho.

Despues de eso solo salí del comedor, camine por los pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de los tronos, y justo ahí estaba la puerta, pero justo cuando yo estaba apunto de salir mire a aquella alicornio Blanca quien parecía tener el seño fruncido mientras benia acompañada de barios guardias al lado de ella.

Yo: Me miras como si fuera tu enemigo.=Reí un poco pero no le causo gracia=

Celestia: Te había dicho que si pasaba algo tu serias el responsable.=Dijo en un tono severo=

AHÍ ME CAYO LA JUDICIAL, Alucard… La verdad me sorprende que después de mucho tiempo ahiga decidido hacer algo. Mas o menos me imaginaba lo que este vampiro había hecho.

Celestia: Ademas falta uno de ellos, donde esta? Twiligth me dijo que había escapado uno de ellos.

Yo: B-Bueno si p-pero… Hasta donde se Alucard no toma partido en muchas cosas… De hecho me sorprende, el solo hace algo cuando quiere defenderse o en su defecto lastimar a los que realmente se lo merecen.

Y si fue… Sin darme cuenta había dicho todo esto… Por que? Por nada mas y nada menos por pendejo.

Celestia: Toda una ciudad quedo desierta por culpa del=Dijo mientras se acercaba ami= Cientos de ponis están desaparecidos además que muchos se encontraron muertos en el lugar.

Solo pude mirar como su cuerno se ilumino mientras sentí como una fuerza me atraía al suelo con fuerza, al final todo mi cuerpo cayo al suelo, estaba pecho abajo solo podía mirar las pesuñas de esta poni…

¿?: Le sugiero que deje a este chico o le vuelo la capa de los cesos… Princesa.

Solo mire un par de botas cafes, pero la fuerza que me mantenía al suelo dejo de sentirse, pude levantar la mirada y vi a Nero quien tenia su espada en el cuello de la princesa mientras que su revolver en su cabeza.

Nero: Estas bien Noa?=Yo solo asentí= Ahora… No soy la persona mas civilizada del mundo… Pero que la realeza se comporte de ese modo solo logra que sele trate peor entendió?.

Pude ponerme de pie, y solo pude ver como Nero tenia asustada a esta alicornio, yo también estaría igual si tuviera una espada de casi dos metros apunto de cortarme el cuello, los guardias tenían otro problema, al parecer Obi Wan y Alex impedían que estos se acercaran a Nero quien solo mantenía su postura defensiva.

Obi Wan: Cientos de años en su haber princesa… y que llegue de ese modo no es normal de la corona. Al menos de donde vengo.=Se acerco a Celestia= Basta Nero…

Celestia solo miraba la hoja de la espada la cual parecía acercarse mas a su cuello, pero solo miro que esta espada bajo y fue a la espalda de Nero, al poco tiempo Nero fue con los guardias y apunto con su revolver, dejando a Obi Wan con Celestia.

Obi Wan: Podemos arreglar esto sin recurrir a amenazas, el solo es un chico…

Me acaba de decir inmaduro?... Si lo soy…

Obi Wan: Cuente que fue lo que paso.

La verdad la pura mirada de la princesa hacia a mi me lastimaba, pensaba que en cualquier momento ella clavaria su cuerno en mi pecho, solo para matarme…

Celestia:=Respiro= Ocurre que uno de los que escapo el dia que los trajimos, mato y desapareció a toda una ciudad de casi un millón de MIS ponis.=Dijo mientras me seguía mirando=

Obi Wan: Alucard… si… Pero lo poco que lo conocimos el dia que lo encontramos, no daba mala impresión… De igual manera, yo nunca vi que el se comportara asi.

Celestia: Solo ustedes estaba aquí, y solo uno escapo, que se supone que deba yo creer?

Alex: Pensar que no somos lo únicos que hemos llegado a este mundo… Lucario llego aquí no hace mucho, es posible que otros también pudieran llegar a este mundo y no con buenas intenciones.

Celestia: Grrr… Si no fueron ustedes quien pudo ser… Ese otro me explicaron los guardias que escapo en forma de murciélagos, Supongo que no usara la magia o si?

Yo: Negra…=Dije en susurro=

Celestia: Que dijste?=Me miro=

Yo: N-nada…

Nero: Use magia o no, no es pretexto para que usted llegue aquí y declarando que todo fue culpa de Noa…

Obi Wan: Tenga pruebas concisas de que Noa tuvo algo que vero… O de otro modo le pediremos que se valla del lugar.

La pura mirada de Celestia lo decía todo ella no se iria del lugar sin al menos sacar respuestas que aclarara que yo o Alucard no teníamos nada que ver…

Yo: C-como era la cosa que se los llevo?.

Guardia solar: Unos civiles afirman que era un ser bípedo, de piel oscura y ojos amarillos.

Guardia 2: Otro afirmo que llevaba cadenas.

Soy una enciclopedia de monstruos pero eso es absurdo no me dieron mas información fue el problema. Digo Monstuos de cadenas, piel oscura y ojos amarillos hay un chingo, es como buscar una aguja en cajo de agujas iguales.

Yo: Ademas tengo entendido.=Me trate de ponerme a la altura de Celestia= Que si alguno de ellos.=Señale a todos= Hacia algo yo respondería por ellos, ese fue nuestro trato, sin pruebas que conprueben que Alucard fue el responsable, no tiene porque venir a arrestarme… Ya sabe lo que dicen, "Sin evidencia no hay sentencia".Ahy…

Me asuste un poco al ver la cara molesta de Celestia, no la culpo después de todo, como es gobernante tiene que mantener la seguridad en su reino, peor no es pretexto para que venga y me azote contra el suelo, ella me miro por ultima vez y me dijo.

Celestia: No quiero enterarme que ese tal Alucard esta detrás de todo esto… Entiendes lo que pasara verdad?.=asentí= Ah…=Suspiro= Lamento lo ocurrido…

Ella solo se dio media vuelta y fue con sus guardias, tanto sus guardias como ella salieron por la puerta dejándome a mi con un gran alivio pero algo de miedo a la vez… Su descubre que Alucard fue… Creo que esta vez pierdo la cabeza… A mi megusta mucho que este en su lugar, es lo único que no pierdo y olvido, porque la tengo pegada ami.

Obi Wan: Me sorprende que pudieras hablar.=Se rio un momento junto a los demás= Parecia que apenas te podias mantener de pie.

Nero: Bueno sigamo…Mos?...

El lugar en el cual nos encontramos comenzó a temblar, la verdad ya no tenia miedo de que el castillo se callera le dimos buen mantenimiento, pero algo capto la atención de nosotros cuatro, escuchamos disparos de afuera del castillo, Alex, Nero y Obi wan no tardaron en responder, yo por otro lado me quede adentro y buscar mis cosas… ¿Qué? No pensaba dejar mi laptop con las fotos que PRUEBAN que yo conosi a todos estos en persona. El temblor si guio y parecía que el castillo no estaba listo para aguantar, grandes pedazos del techo comenzaron a caer, uno incluso casi me golpea, cuando llegue a lo que era mi cuarto, mire mi mariconera, meti la Laptop dentro, el libro de StarWirl y por ultimo mi encendedor. No había dejado nada afuera o almenos eso esperaba.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Lucario quien me sorprendió su exprecion era de preocupación pero al verme su exprecion cambio a alivio.

Lucario: Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Yo: Naa enserio?=Dije en sarcasmo= Deja me…=Me coloque la mochila= Te sigo.

Lucario daba pasos rápido, yo apenas pude seguirle el ritmo, había momentos en los que el paraba en seco para que un gran pedazo de techo callera, como que sabia con anticipación que pasaría, la verdad daba gracias a esto, estábamos apunto de llegar a la salida pero esta bloqueada por barias piedras de gran tamaño que evitaban que el y yo pudiéramos salir, Mire a mi derecha y mire un pasillo, recuerdo que es el pasillo que usaban Rika y Renamon para salir por las puertas traseras del castillo, sin mas Lucario fue por delante haciando lo mismo, pasos rápido pero se detenia para que los grandes pedazos del castillo cayeran.

Miramos una puerta la cual tenia una aldaba, la quite y pudimos salir del castillo, el temblor no dejaba de sentirse, Lucario y yo escuchábamos barios disparos de la parte de enfrente del castillo, no era pendejo en lo personal prefería irme del lugar y Lucario sabia eso, el solo me miro como pidiéndome que lo acompañara, la verdad no quería ir, la pura naturaleza humana nos obliga a huir de un lugar donde ahí violencia y donde estes TU implicado, además que podía aportar?

Yo: Enserio quieres que valla?=Mire a Lucario quien solo asintió= Bien…

Segui a Lucario, la verdad no quería hacerlo pero… Nunca olvidare este dia, al llegar a la parte de enfrente del castillo, solo mire seres humanoides de piel oscura con morado y ojos amarillos, parecía que su piel estaba algo descompuesta pero no a mucho grado. Muchos de ellos parecían tener armas de estilo medieval, hachas, Lanzas, espadas, incluso arcos y ballestas, tengo en nombre de estas cosas… Pero no me sale… Como cuando te acuerdas de algo pero no sabes el nombre y tratas de decirlo… Eso me paso ami.

Yo: Como vergas se llaman... Agh solo me acuerdo que son tipo demonio pero como era el arquetipo…

Lucario termino ayudando al resto, frente a mi era una batalla campal… individual uno contra uno, guardias de la princesa, al igual que el resto, la verdad me sorprende que Lion se mueva también, daba un disparo a la cabeza mientras que Nero parecía que se divertía disparándoles en todo el cuerpo con su Revolver, No sabia como pero el no ocupaba recargar el arma, siendo que esa revolver solo haverga 6 balas.

Yo: Despacito… Dirígete al puente sin que estos te vean…=Susurre mientras caminaba de puntitas= Y…

Caminaba despacio, todos peleaban con estas criaturas las cuales solo salian del mismo suelo, pero PERRA mi suerte cuando uno de estos apareció frente ami este tenia dos grandes grilletes en sus manos, yo mas bien pensé que eran unas Manoplas para golpear, además que su tamaño esra exagerado, era como dos veces mi tamaño.

Yo: Mira alla están peleando.=Le señale=

No me hizo caso y el solo movio su mano con intención de golpearme, su brazo termino despedazado antes de golpearme, esta criatura solo grito de una manera aguda mientras miraba al responsable.

Nero: CORRE.

Yo: ESO HACIA.

Nero disparo dos veces mas una en el otro grillete despedazando su otra mano, mientras que su ultima bala solo exploto la cabeza, Edzio se acerco a mi con su espada desenfundada, de donde estaba su espada había una daga de al menos 25 cm me la entrego y dijo.

Edzio: Ve al poblado,=Me entrego la daga= Dos guardias de la princesa fueron para evacuar, tomo el primer tren a Canterlot, ahí nos vemos.

En mi mente solo pensaba, we aquí no regresas a la vida desde un ponto de control, por lo cual solo me eleje del lugar cruzando el puente de Nero hizo, la verdad me sorprendió ver a la princesa también pelear, pero usando magia, la verdad era una ventaja algo injusta pero igual solo me consentre en correr, No era buen atleta como ya había mencionado en sin fin de ocasiones, por lo cual apenas 5 minutos de correr comenze a caminar en un paso acelerado para recuperar el aliento.

Yo: Genial=Mire la daga= Como si supiera pelear…

Era chida la daga, no lo niego, pero igual debía seguir corriendo, apenas mire el poblado mire como todos corrian con sus cosas, mire a lo lejos el tren, el cual estaba siendo abordado por muchos ponis, no pensaba quedarme atrás, corri lo mas rápido que pude, pero eventual mente me fui canzando, los ponis poca atención me ponían, ellos solo corrian, subiéndose al tren, solo mire como una poni amarilla se subió al tren mientras este comenzó a alejarse.

Yo: Para que me esfurzo ya me dejo…=Comenze a caminar= No ahí agua?

Busque por las tiendas desoladas y encontré una pastelería, y mire una malteada… ¿Qué? Si me matan que sea feliz y con el estomago lleno, nunca sabes cuando será tu ultima comida.

Yo: Mi suerte empieza a cambiar pedi agua y me sale una malteada.

La tome rápido, no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo ahí, al salir me tope con que esas criaturas estaba aquí… Entre de nuevo al lugar, pero la verdad… Tengo el nombre de estos en la punta de la lengua pero no me sale… Justa mente ahí afuera apareció otro de estos demonios, llevaba una espada alargada, en su cabeza había tres cuernos y una capa negra con bordes plateados, yo solo me dedique a ver que hacían pero, parecían que hablaban desde la mente. Porque solo hacían señas como para afirmar y nergar.

Yo: Puerta trasera… trasera…Donde…aquí.

Sali por aquella puerta pero me di cuenta de que un perro, muy parecido a los demonios, para mi maldita suerte de… Irónicamente de perro, este me miro con un par de ojos carmesí, había una sustancia transparente verdosa saliendo de su hocico, yo presa del miedo trate de moverme pero no pude… Solo apretaba con fuerza la daga, pero… la verdad me sentía vulnerable.

Perro: Grrr… Mie…do?

No se que es peor que me gruña o escuchar una voz espectral apenas entendible de el… el perro dio un gran brinco sobre mi, pero sentí que alguien me había embestido, alejándome del ataque del perro, miraba borroso por el golpe que sentí, además que yo estaba en el suelo, solo mire una mancha azul y en el suelo debajo de esta mancha dos manchas rojas…

¿?: Ufff… Estuvo mas que cerca=Dijo una voz un poco animada= No sabes que los perros son los mejores amigos del hombre?

Perro: Grrr…Co…mer…

Cuando mi vista mejoro solo mire como el perro corria hacia mi, pero una bola de color azul lo había golpeado, haciendo que este perro solo se convirtiera en cenizas.

¿?: Valla… Eso fue mas que raro. Pero bueno… Estas bien?

Mire a este a la mancha azul pero cuando pude recuperar al 100% mi vista mire sorprendido a un Erizo de color azul y tenis rojos con blanco.

Yo: S-Sonic?=Pense para mi mismo=

Sonic: Bueno pareces bien, vamos ponte de pie, esperaba que alguien como tu pudiera contra esa cosa, ya sabes por tu tamaño y porque tienes eso.=Señalo la daga que tenia en mismanos.

Yo: N-no… No soy buen peleador que digamos.

Sonic: Si eso lo note.

Yo: D-desde cuando estas aquí?

Sonic: desde hace muchos días… la verdad no llevo la cuenta,=Se encogió de hombros= Explore el mundo pero, miraba esta cosa y atacaba a todos, trate de ayudar pero… Parece que acabas con uno y sale otro en su lugar.

Yo: Ya veo… Alguien mas viene contigo?

Sonic: Si el.

Solo escuche una especie de moto que rondaba por el lugar, mientras una gran explosión ocurria tras de mi.

Yo: Es bueno o malo?

Sonic: Bueno y rápido casi igual que yo… Sabes de un lugar seguro?

Yo: Bueno… Me pidieron que fuera aya=Le señale el castillo de Canterlot=

Sonic: Bueno pues en marcha que tan rápido corres?

Yo: 30 por hora?=Dije confundido=

Sonic: Bueno. Ven sígueme.

Solo escuchaba la moto la cual no dejaba de sonar, parecía que hiva y venia de un lado a otro, pero identifique por fin algo de este personaje, el rugido de un dragon muy significativo… Al salimos a la calle y mire un tipo en una moto roja, con casco rojo que llevaba un vidrio en sus ojos, creo que para evitar que no lo lastimara el aire, llevaba una chaqueta azul, pantalones negros y sobretodo… una marca en su cara.

Sonic: Lo encontré un dia que estaba corriendo por el desierto, su cosa es muy rápida, casi hacia un sónico, cuando corríamos. VERDAD YUSEI.

El aludido solo se quito el casco mientras me miro con intriga.

Yusei: Hola…=Dijo con una voz seria=Estas bien?

Yo: Esto se pone o bueno o malo… No se que pensar…

FIN DEL CAP.


	10. Mi decision

Me entere por la mala, que solo había ponis de la guardia en esa ciudad llamada Canterlot… Yusei, pudo llevarme en su D-Runner, "CUMPLI MI SUEÑO WE" El de viajar en esa moto no de estar con Yusei, eso se considera "Yaoi" de donde vengo… Habiamos llegado a lo que era Canterlot, de manera rápida siguiendo las vías del tren, pero como había mencionado no había civiles o bueno… No me hago a la idea de decir ponis como decir gente.

Si nuestra idea era retirarnos pero algo que no esperaba era que guardias Pegasos nos rodearan a mi y a Yusei, por parte de Sonic, su idea era escaparse de ellos, sin embargo, algo había evitado eso, una aura de color gris, casi blanca lo envolvió de la cabeza y manos, levantándolo, para que no tocara el piso y saliera corriendo.

Yo: Son mas listos de lo que pensé…

Si creo que habían visto como corria sonic, no por nada tiene ese nombre.

Guardias: Bajense de esa cosa.=Ordeno con voz firme=

Opciones había muchas, pero el hecho que tanto Yusei como yo, teníamos las lanzas casi pegadas al cuerpo, solo optamos por obedecer.

HOSRAS DESPUES TERCERA PERSONA…

Dentro del palacio, mas preciso en la sala del trono, una luz se hizo presente, cuando su brillo perdió fuerza, dejo ver a la princesa Celestia, un total de 15 guardias, a Edzio, Obi wan, Nero, Alex, Lion, Renamon, Rika, Lucario y tigresa.

Nero: Jaja… El viejo sabe pelear aun a sus años=Dijo en burla mirando a Edzio=

Rika: Que se suponía que eran esas cosas…

Obi Wan: Sea lo que sea… Nada bueno…

Edzio: Con cuerdo, si esas cosas se acercan mas a las ciudades, este mundo terminara hecho ruinas, y no de la mejor.

Celestia estuvo apunto de decir algo pero la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a tres guardias un unicornio blanco, junto a dos pegasos.

Celestia: Ocurrio algo Shining Armor.?

Shining: Tenemos a tres intrusos en los calabozos.

Edzio: Hay… Noa…

Celestia: Los abran confundido con esas cosas… Pueden traer a esos tres?

Shining: Si princesa.=Se retiro del lugar=

Alex: Saben… Nada mal… Para su edad princesa, mil quinientos años?

Celestia: Dos mil trecientos.

Edzio: Y me decias viejo… Ah… Alguna idea de lo que podamos hacer?

Nero: Quizas podamos usar algo a nuestro favor… el cielo estaba nublado cuando peleábamos.

Obi Wan: Es cierto… Es posible que la luz del sol los lastime.

Lucario: Solo ocupamos comprobarlo.

Mas tarde que temprano, las puertas se volveron abrir, dejando ver a sonic quien era levitado por la magia de Shining Armor, mientras que, Yusei y Noa solo llevaban unos grilletes de metal en sus manos… Una vez que estuvieron frente al resto.

Celestia: Quienes son ustedes dos?.

Yusei: El es Sonic…=Señalo al Erizo= yo soy Yusei Fudo.

Shining: Los encontramos en la entrada de Canterlot, junto con una maquina roja y esto=Mostro la mochila de Noa=

Noa: Cuidado con eso… Lo que tiene dentro es muy delicado.

Rika: Genial… Ahora no solo ahí mas si no que tenemos una especie de demonio sobre nosotros.=Miro a Nero= No te ofendas.

Nero: Maldice lo que quieras, de igual manera lo soy.

Alex: Es posible comprobar nuestra idea.

Celestia: Si es posible=Miro a Shining Armor= Pide a la división 2 de pegasos que despeje el cielo de Poni Ville y que miren que pasa con esas criaturas.

Shining: Enseguida princesas.=Miro a un pegaso a un lado suyo= Avisa a la segunda división.

Primera persona.

El unicornio me entrego casi de mala gana mi mochila, las preguntas se lanzaron hacia el Erizo y Yusei, que cuando habían aparecido, o que sabían de esas cosas, pero las respuestas eran muy nulas, incluso para yusei, Sonic por su parte solo respondia con un simple y rápido si y no, parece que el nunca se complico la vida, o de plano decía simplemente "Yo no se nada".

Celestia aun después de lo ocurrido, me miraba de una forma muy... Como decirlo… "Mala", no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer, por mi parte poco me importaba… Que haría yo? Solo soy un simple humano… Digo comperemos…

Lion, es un experto en combate y armas de fuego al igual que Nero.

Obi Wan, tiene conocimiento de la fuerza y maestria en artes de espada y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tigresa, la verdad ni mencionar… Ella es maestra de combate, al igual que Renamon.

Alex es comparable a Nero, solo que es un arma bio química.

Edzio… Es todo eso y mas, además que el tiene en su poder el Fruto de Eden.

Sonic… Tiene la velocidad de su lado al igual que gran agilidad y fuerza.

Yusei… Creo que tener la fuerza de un dragon legendario que existe desde la creación es decir todo, además que convoca a sus monstruos.

Y yo… Solo doy risa y lastima… Yo comparado con ellos son una simple piedra en su camino.

Celestia: Todos los civiles los mande a un lugar seguro, creo que pueden estar en el palacio solo hasta que veamos el modo de solucionar esto…

Me esperaba esta clase de idea de ella, como no puede sola recurre a todos ellos, yo era un ser irrelevante en la existencia, ni si quiera se por que estoy aquí… A lo mejor solo para ser testigo no crees?

Celestia: Guardias…=Miro a los 15 que la acompañaban= llévenlos a unos habitaciones… Solo no hagan mucho ruido mi hermana duerme.

Bueno mejor que dormir en Celdas en mi parecer, donde termine yo?, Muy simple en la primera habitación… Solo para mi buena suerte… Era pequeña, pero buena en mi parecer mi cuarto es mas pequeña y desordenada.

Yo: Bueno… Que puedo hacer yo…

Avente la muchila harto en la cama, mirando por una ventana, donde solo mire a 20 guardias con dirección hacia aquel poblado…

Yo: Genial… Me quedare aquí a esperar que me chingen que mejor…=Dije recostándome en la cama=

¿?: Es cierto… Puedes quedarte aquí… Y que te maten… En lo que a mi concierne, tu solo te súbajas…

Yo: Y que es malo eso?... Desvalorarme?... es la verdad… que puedo hacer yo… digo ellos harían mucho mas que yo.

Reconocía esa voz no era difícil saber quien era exactamente.

¿?: Ustedes los humanos no saben hacer otra cosa que quejarse de lo que no tienen.

Yo: Si, eso no te lo discuto… Esperaba que mataras a Celestia después de lo que ella te acuso.

En una esquina estaba aquel ser vestido de rojo… Alucard quien igual que siempre tenia sus sonrisa sádica buscando sangre.

Alucard:=Sonrio= No seria mala idea… Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer aquí.

Yo: Pelear con esas cosas?=voltee mi cabeza para verlo=

Alucard: No había mucho que hacer en este aburrido mundo… Todo es paz y armonía, me burre, además esas cosas… Son divertidas matas a una y salen dos mas. Me agradaron los retos de la vida.

Yo: Cual vida?... Eres un muerto que solo esta vivo.

Alucard: Entiendes el chiste en tonces.

Yo: Que esperabas que yo hiciera con que tu bienieras?

Alucard: Hubo humanos en mis tiempos, que eran como, sin poderes como los otros y yo… A pesar de eso no se detuvieron y pelearon contrami… Porque? Por demostrar que podían ser fuertes aun siendo un humano…

Yo: Esperaba que esta discusión terminara con un dispara en mi cabeza.

Alucard: Todo a su tiempo.=Miro hacia una ventana=Si no soy yo será otro que lo haga… Y dime pelearas al menos por tu vida?

Yo: De que serviría… terminaría perdiendo.

Alucard: Si pero demostraste que a pesar de ser un humano común y corriente… Pudiste dar una buena pelea… Eso es lo que me agrada de los humanos, no de simples críos que solo se quedan a lloriquear por todo.

Yo: Entiendo la indirecta gracias… Pero aunque muchos pelearan contra ti terminabas matándolos.

Alucard: Si matándolos, pero igual manera ellos ganaron un gran respeto mio, a pesar de las posibilidades en su contra, ellos quisieron intentarlo, eso es lo que hace a los humanos tan facinantes, Intentar… Ni si quiera te mereces ser un humano, ni siquiera intentaste aprender magia ni con esa unicornio que se ofreció.

Yo: De que me serviría, nosotros los humanos no usamos magia.

Alucard: No eres TU un humano… Creeme que ganas me sobran de ponerte una bala en la cabeza.

Yo: Y porque no lo haces?

Alucard: No te defenderías… y no me divertirías por eso… Sira un desperdicio de tiempo… mi tiempo, mi talento y mi munición…

Yo: Valla… veo que si valgo muy poco, como para que tu no quieras ni siquiera matarme.

Alucard: No lo vales… Por eso=Desaparecio=

Yo:Lose… Siempre valgo nada…

El vampiro me golpeo en mi orgullo… Si es cierto quizás ni siquiera parezco un humano… Todo el tiempo intente escapar, como un Cuyo, siempre escapando de todo… Creo que tiene razón al menos tuve que intentar aprender magia…

Yo:=Abri mi mochila y saque el libro=Al menos ahí que intentarlo… Creo…

Tercera persona.

Celestia se encontraba en la sala del trono, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Shining armor.

Celestia: Y bien Shininh Armor?

Shining: Princesa no sirvió de nada… por un momento parecía dañarlos pero, parecía que se acostumbraron.

Celestia: Que podríamos hacer.

Shining: Hacer una defensa ellos se dirigen al palacio… Cadence tienen el imperio de cristal protegido y mandara a mi hermana y al resto de las portarodas aquí dentro de muy poco.

Celestia: Bien ve con un grupo a la estación de tren para que las reciban.

Shining se retiro, Celestia comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, para dirigirse a la puerta, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y escuchaba en una habitación que alguien hablaba, abrió un poco la puerta con cuidado y miro a Edzio y a Obi Wan hablar.

Obi Wan: Que se podría hacer con esas cosas… Por mas que matábamos a uno salian mas.

Edzio: Es posible que ellos solo estén haciendo tiempo… La verdad yo veía mucho mas potencial de pelea de esas cosas.

Obi Wan: De ser ese el caso tendríamos que erradicar esas cosas… pero es prácticamente imposible…

Edzio: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

Celestia cerro la puerta y siguió caminando pero solo escucho otra platica en otra habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta y solo miro a Alex y a Lion hablar.

Lion: No es nada que yo ahiga podido ver… Por un momento pensé que eran zombis.

Alex: Yo también… Quizas debamos pensar en un plan de contingencia… Este lugar la verdad no creo que aguante… Aun con esos… Caballos.

Lion: Si yo también no me hago a la idea… Pero que podemos hacer…

Alex: No veo forma…

Celestia volvió a cerrar la puerta y siguió caminando cada vez un poco mas decepcionada, parecía que ellos sabían que este lugar terminaría viniéndose a bajo, en las demás habitaciones se encontraban, Rika, Renamon, Tigresa, Nero, Yusei, sonic y Lucario pero ellos estaban solos en una habitación, como si solo esperaran lo inevitable, al llegar a la habitación de Noa, no escucho tampoco nada pero su curiosidad la mataba, por lo cual habrio lentamente la puerta, pero al hacerlo solo miro y escucho que el chico parecía cantar una canción que venia de su aparato.

Noa: Para mi es mas que perfecto… No te estes comparando con ella….Que colocas tu la dejas en la vanqueta… me aceptas con todos mis errores y me ries para evitar que llore, me contagias de tu fortaleza y hasta admito que tu me salvas de mi pereza…

Este chico cantaba mientras en sus manos tenia aquel libro que Celestia conocía… ella se sorprendió al ver que el libro de Starwirl estaba en las manos de este chico, estaba a nada de entrar por la puerta pero… Miro que el chico quito una mano del libro y la alzo al aire, pero no ocurrió nada, miro que el chico suspiro y dijo.

Noa: Era obvio que no podía hacerlo…=Miro el libro= DAAA PENDEJO… Decir el hechizo DAAA hechizos hablados.

Celestia tan solo se llevo una de sus pesuñas a su cara, solo pensando que la estupidez no podía ser mas grande, abrió la puerta espantando un poco al chico quien casi tira la laptop al suelo por el espanto que Celestia le provoco.

Primera persona.

Mirar a esa princesa de nuevo no me daba buena espina… Ella se acerco a mi con un paso firme pero, su mira esta vez no parecía la misma de todos los días… Ella por un momento desvio la mirada al libro que tenia en manos para luego verme a mi.

Yo. E-entiendo…=Cerre el libro= Tome…

Celestia: No… Quédatelo… Ese libro lo conozco al derecho y al revés…

Yo: Bene?...=Tome mi laptop y la apague= Sabe es mejor verla cuando esta en una actitud menos hostil.

Celestia: Si… Si te sirve de algo, cuando digas el conjuro dilo como sin miedo… como si sintieras que no hubiera nadie a ti, no te apenes des pues de todo es algo normal.

Yo: Aquí.

Celestia: Si… Si me disculpas.=Salio de la habitación=

Bueno tengo que admitirlo, es linda cuando no me mira de manera agresiva, pero es cierto la verdad decía los hechizos como si tuviera miedo a que alguien entrara y me dijiera que si hablo solo, COSA QUE HAGO.

Mire por la ventana y observe una gran nube oscura la cual parecía hacer mucha descarga eléctrica. No le di mucha importancia… Segui con mi "Lectura" de ese libro.

Horas después.

Era de noche y yo ni siquiera había ido a cenar, Edzio me dijo que irían a cenar con la princesa, yo no fui… Me valio 3 kilos de mi enorme riata ir, lo único que iluminaba mi cuarto era una pequeña vela la cual me ayudaba a leer, llevaba horas ahí y solo pude hacer UN solo hechizo de medio libro que llevo… Y saben cual es?... Si ese mismo, el de levitación, decir Flylip para que uno o mas objetos levitaran era curioso.

Yo: Bueno uno de un chingo es un avance para mi.=Guarde el libro=

Entre mi mochila mire mi caja donde tenia mi baraja… Hacia mucho que no la veía y solo quería hacerlo mirar aquella deck la cual ni si quiera yo hice. La hice con cartas que mis amigos me dieron, ellos me invitaron a jugar Yugioh…

No era la gran cosa mi deck pero tenia solo cartas que a mi me gustaban, esto tenia que cuidarlo, no quería que Yusei mirara que tenia estas cartas a demás que si Rika lo sabe, es obvio que me lloverían respuestas de esto, que porque "soy del mundo de Rika" y tengo cartas del mundo de Yusei.

Según me explicaron mis amigos el minimo de cartas son 40 para un deck completo… saben cuantas usa la mia?... Si 60 cartas el máximo que puede tener el deck, porque? PORQUE ES MIO Y YO QUIERO QUE TENGA 60… Solo cuatro cartas se repiten tres veces todas las demás solo ahí una de ella… son cartas que mis amigos me fueron regalando, mi extra deck ese si lo tuve que comprar yo, bueno es lo mas caro que tengo en mi Extra Deck, según ellos, casi todo lo tengo vasado en Dragones y guerreros, siempre me gusto estos tipos… Era una deck de diversión nunca podría ganar si entro a un torneo… Pero lo importante era que me divertía.

Yo: Magias…Trampas… Monstruos… Bueno siempre me gusto este concepto.

Solo había magias, trampas y monstruos que me gustaban, nada que mi deck ocupara obligatoriamente para ganar un torneo, NO, solo para divertirme, Mi Extredeck es muy basto, digo 25 cartas es demasiado y solo se permiten 15… Porque tengo mas de las requeridas? Porque no soy buen jugador y nunca se que puedo ocupar mas, tengo Synchros y Exyds nada mas…

Yo: Bueno un solitario no hace daño verdad?

Tercera persona.

Twiligth y el resto de las manes había llegado a la estación de tren, donde justo un total de 25 guardias entre ellos Shining Armor estaba ahí, al salir las portadoras Spike Venia con ellas, quien llevaba una pequeña maleta donde tenia los elementos.

Shining: Que bueno que estas aquí Twiligth.

Twiligth: A mi también hermano… Cadence te envía saludos… Y que te cuides que no quiere que te pase nada.

Shining:=Sonrio= Tipico de ella. Vengan sígannos las calles ahora no son muy seguras ahora.

Todas ellas siguieron a los guardias.

Rarity: Y que son esas cosas no saben aun?

Shining: No… Lo poco que sabemos es que tienen mas actividad por la noche… Aun no sabemos que es lo que los hace seguir.

Rainbow: El el tren miramos una nube muy oscura la cual relampagueaba mucho tal vez eso tenga algo que ver.

Shining: No puedes asegurarnos?

Rainbow: No…

Pinki: Oye, están aya todos esas nuevas personas?

Shining: Si…

Pinki: BIEN PORFIN LOS CONOSERE.=Dijo alegre=

Al llegar al castillo Shining guio a las 6 por los pastillos para llevarlas con Celestia, quien se encontraba en el comedor junto al resto de los demás… todos estos voltearon y con algo de curiosidad uno dijo.

Rika: Ella se supeque que ayudaran en esto?=Miro a las ponis= No se ofenda pero… Creo que tendramos mas oportunidad si Noa nos ayuda.=Dijo en burla=

Nero: Jajaja eso es mucho para el, de hecho recibiríamos mas ayuda de ellas que de el.

Edzio: Vamos el puede quizás hacer algo.

Nero: Menciona UNA cosa que el haiga hecho aquí… Lo de Lucario no cuenta te aclaro.

Obi Wan: No es bueno criticar a nadie Nero.

Rika: El tiene razón… Noa no a hecho nada refiriéndonos a pelear.

Sonic: Me consta tuve que salvarlo una vez y sobre todo parecía una estatua frente a un simple perro.

¿?: Que bueno saberlo no?

Las manes y Shining voltearon a tras suyo y estaba Noa quien solo estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando a los que habían hablado.

Noa: Es cierto… No hago mas que estorbar… Ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí en primer lugar, supongo que con ustedes basta y sobra verdad? Pues yo creo eso.

Primera persona.

Twiligth: Noa… Ellos solo…

Yo: ¡NO! y… Si tienen razón, no tengo la culpa de ser lo que soy… PERO SABEN QUE.

Me acerque hasta la mesa y frente a Nero Solo deje una hoja de papel.

Yo: Yo comparado con tigo Nero no soy nada… Y me alegro mejor ser un Humano y no un caza demonios como tu y Dante… Rika prefiero ser mil veces lo que soy que hacer una niña malcriada con su madre, además de haber no solo deciado dejar a Renamon un dia, en lo personal si fuera uno de los 5 GM de Digimon Card Game, yo mismo te abria quitado el Digi Vice y lo abria estampado contra el suelo… =Me di media vuelta= Hagan lo que quieran no les pienso estorbar mas de eso que no les quede la menor duda.

Tercera persona.

Noa fue hasta la puerta del comedor, recibiendo las miradas de las 6 ponis, quien en su momento llegaron a hablar con el, al salir de la habitación, Noa al salir tomo sus cosas de su habitación se coloco la mochila y cuando estuvo apunto de salir por la puerta se encontró con Twiligth.

Noa: Quitate.

Twiligth: Ellos no querían ofenderte Noa… Bueno no todos.

Noa: Con que solo uno diga fuera lo hago no tengo porque estar en un lugar donde no me ocupan…

Twiligth: Te iras solo por eso? TE COMPORTAS COMO UN NIÑO.=Grito con cierto enojo=

Noa: SPARKLE, ELLOS… Ustedes… AHHH no entiendes lo que pasa.=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación=

Twiligth: Pues explícame.=se puso en su camino=

Noa: Explicarte QUE?=Cuido sus palabras a un con su ira, para no decir nada relacionado con su mundo= En lo que ami concierne este mundo que se pudra en las llamas del mundo oscuro. ES MAS. Si pormi fuera Twiligth Me gustaría ser el MISMO DARK WORD GRAPPHAS PARA SER YOOO quien destroce este mundo.=Dijo un poco desquiciado=

Twiligth: P-porque hablas asi?=Dijo timida=

Noa: Cuando los niños jugaban ha ser héroes yo elegia ser el malo sabes porque? Porque ellos hacían lo que querían. Por eso mismo ahora quitate o creeme que no respondo de lo que te pase.

Twiligth: No te iras Noa, solo estas frustrado por lo que te dijeron yo también lo estaría en tu lugar… Entiende, si sales solo te mataran…Tu solo eres…=Permaneció callada=

Noa: Dilo vamos no te lo guardes.=La reto= DILO.

Twiligth: Un buen amigo Noa…

Noa: No… Ambos sabemos que no era lo que tu querías decir.

Twiligth: Porque no entiendes?

Noa: PORQUE TU NO ENTIENDES. QUITATE.

Primera persona.

No la aguante mas, solo quería que ella se alejara de mi pero… ella no lo hizo si no fue una onda expansiva que venia atrás mio…Twiligth choco contra la pared, quedando ella inconsciente. Yo algo asustado por esto voltie atrás mio y mire una criatura muy conocida.

Yo: Brron Mad… Rey de los Dark Word verdad?

Era un demonio de gabardina con bordes dorados, en su cabeza tenia muchos cuernos los cuales iban hacia atrás de su cabeza, sus ojos color amarillos, mientras que su piel gris oscuro.

Mad: Que buen conocimiento tienes.

Yo: Te conozco porque un amigo juega con Deck Dark Word… Esperaba a tu heraldo Grapha.

Mad: No pude evitar escuchar todo lo que le decias a esa unicornio es todo…

Yo: Aque vienes?

Decir tenia miedo es poco… Pero no puedo tener miedo a alguien que conozco desde hace unos años… De hecho su estilo me gustaba.

Mad: Te gustan los villanos no?

Yo: Si. Cuando los niños jugaban al futboll y cosas "Normales" yo jugaba con ser el amó del universo.

Mad: Y no quisieras serlo?

Yo: No mucho desmadre que se tiene que hacer.

Mad: No harias nada… Solo darme información que sabes de ellos es todo.

Yo: Si me reuso?

Mad: Conoces la respuesta mas que nadie… Dime no te gustaría dejar de ser un simple humano y poder tener lo que siempre querías?

Yo: No me tientes Satanas.

Mad: Es un trato

El estiro una mano huesuda, mientras un pegamino y una pluma negra aparecían al lado mio.

Yo: Dark Word Dealings?... Contrato con el Dark Word?

Mad: Y bien, que dices, te agrada ser de los malos no es mala iniciativa la que te ofresco… Que Celestia se arrepienta por lo que te hizo en el castillo, al igual que los demás. Magia… Fuerza sete serán otorgados si solo firmas… y te unes a una causa noble… Despues de todo nunca existió el bien y mal… Es…

Yo: solo un punto de vista. Lose.

La puerta atrás de mi se habrio dejando ver a cuatro guardias y a Shining armor quien solo me miro sorprendido, pero luego miro a Mad.

Shining: Tu… TU ERES QUIEN HACE ESTO.

Mad: Porque?... Te molesta?

Una aura roja comenzó a rodearme, pero Shining me termino embistiendo mientras que este demonio solo desapareció mientras una voz se escuchaba.

Mad: Piénsalo… No es mala la oferta…

Mire al unicornio algo moleste, me puse de pie y dije.

Yo: que verga sientes cabron.=Lo aparte de encima mio=

Shining: No vez que el solo quiere usarte?

Yo: Si eso quería...

Fin del cap.


	11. Dark Word Dealings

Frustrado… Enojado… no pude hacer mucho hasta que el resto se digno a hablarme, De no ser por Shining Armor yo ahora no tendría que dar explicaciones de cómo conocía a este Dark Word, Sabes que fue lo que hice? Los mande a chingar a su madre mil veces que pude, me rehusé a hablar, Nero en mil ocasiones me amenazo tanto con su arma y espada, pero solo logro con migo que mantuviera aun cerrada la boca… Nadie ya podía amenazarme … Saben… Ni siquiera se ahora porque estoy aquí solo quería que Alucard o en su defecto cualquier infeliz que esta frente amI, me quitara la vida de una vez, este viaje termino siendo de algo emocionante por ver a todo ellos reunidos, a una simple confrontación contra mi por saber de este sujeto.

Nero: En este papel porque esta escrita la palabra Dark Word y que querías decir con eso Noa?=Dijo en un tono algo severo=

Yusei: Escuche de ese nombre.=Voltearon a verlo= Es un arquetipo de Deck basado en demonios.

Edzio: Dices… Que monstruos de un juego de cartitas esta atacando?... Creo que con esto a cabe de ver todo.=Dijo con cierta riza.=

Alex: Pero ese no es el caso.=Volteo a verme= Porque y como conoces a ese tal Dark Word?

Tener no solo a todos frente a mi pidiéndome explicaciones era a lo que yo no quería llegar… Sin embargo esto pareció enojar a Celestia, ella solo llamo a una de las portadoras, era una terrestre de crin rubio y pelaje naranja… esta llevaba su elemento puesto, la yegua se puso frente a mientras se quito su sombrero, levanto su casco, volteo a ver a Celestia y ella asintió, esta puso su casco en mi pecho mientras mire como su elemento brillaba con gran intensidad, al poco tiempo Celestia me pregunto.

Tercera persona.

Celestia: Como es que conoces a ese tal Mad?

Edzio: No hemos logrado que hable, cree que se lo dira solo porque esa potra le puso su pesuña en el pecho?

Nero: En lo personal deberíamos hacer lo mismo que entodo buen interrogatorio, yo golpeo tu preguntas.=Miro a Alex=

Alex: Eso esta hecho.=Dijo de acuerdo con Nero=

Applejack: Responde.

Celestia estaba apunto de preguntarle de nuevo pero Noa abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar sin poder mentir, sus palabras salian sin que siquiera el pudiera evitarlo.

Noa: M-mi amigo Meño… juega con bajara Dark Word… Por eso es que conocía a Mad, lo usa el para descartar a los demonios y convocarlos es un requisito de los Dark Word, descartarlos para activar y resolver sus efectos que son en el cementerio…=Dijo un poco cortado=

Tigresa: Le doy puntos princesa.=Sonrio= En lo personal lo habría aventado por un barranco.

Celestia: No era mala idea…=Volteo a mirar a Noa= Como paras ese… a ese Dark Word?

Noa: No…No se puede, todo funciona desde el cementerio o en su defecto desde los muertos, son demonios, además que ellos traen a Graphas si esta uno en el campo, este mientras haiga un monstruo Dark Word en el campo, lo retornas desde donde vino y lo atraes… Ademas que cuando Graphas se va destruye algo, en simples palabras no se va de agratis… Uno se iria con el para que? Si al siguiente turno regresara.

Yusei: En este caso se como funcionara… Tengo entendido que hai deck que remueven, dado que ellos ocupan estar en el cementerio, creo que con ese fuera estaría bien… Pero… En mi deck no manejo cartas que remuevan cartas del oponente. Pero Se puede hacer frente.

Obi Wan: Es cierto, si es cierto que Mad es el Rey de los Dark Word, solo ahí que eliminarlo.

Celestia: Si solo se va el todo puede terminar?

Noa: No se… Pero lo que si se esque si el no esta, aun quedan sus Gate Of The Dark Word, ellas al igual que Mad tienen como función convocar, seria a esos dos… Pero primero las Gate o de lo contrario Mad regresara.

Rika: Entonces encontrar unas puertas grandes… Si que fácil no?

Sonic: Yo mire una gran puerta de piedra, cercas de una ciudad de… Como se llamaba… PoniHattan.

Alex: Creo que de ahí podemos empezar.

Shining: Que hacemos con el?=Señalo a Noa=

Obi Wan; Si Mad lo busca, será mejor mantenerlo aquí… Vigilado para que acepte su trato con el.

HORAS DESPUES…

Primera persona.

Confinado a mi habitación sin poder salir mientras dos guardias me cuidaban… Esto es mas un arresto domiciliario, pero que mas da… Al menos doy gracias que no sacaron mas información de la que yo esperaba… Solo lamento no haber tomado el trato rápido con Mad…

Yo: Ah…=Suspire= Bonita chingadera.

Solo divise através de la ventana y mire que aquella nube ya estaba sobre Canterlot, yo sabia que no tardaría en escuchar la batalla, pero ya me importaba muy poco y asi fue, escuche 5 grandes relámpagos, muy fuertes parecía que habían caído cercas del castillo, al ver de nuevo por la ventana mire a estras criaturas, algunas de ellas con arcos y ballestas los cuales comenzaron a atacar el castillo, no tarde en ver a Lion y a Nero salir junto al resto, al igual que los guardias, aparte mi mirada de la ventana, la verdad ya no era de mi incumbencia lo que pasara.

No tarde en escuchar que alguien toco la puerta, los dos guardias que me vigilaban fueron a abrir la puerta y mire a Celestia quien parecía tener una mirada muy seria hacia mi.

Celestia: Déjenos solos.

Los guardias se miraron entre si y salieron dejándonos a Celestia y a mi a solas… Esperaba otro buen golpe de parte de la princesa, mi corazón latia rápido esperando cualquier cosa que ella me hiciera. Pero solo escuche que dijo.

Celestia: Si ese tal Mad sabe que estas aquí, No puedo dejar que sigas a qui… Te mandare al Imperio de cristal, ahí estaras mas a salvo, Cadence ya sabe que tu estaras ahí…

Yo: P-porque me mandara ahí?

Celestia: Porque aquí pondrás mas en peligro a los guardias que pueden hacer frente a esa criatura, en el imperio no ocurrirá nada, ahí magia muy fuerte ahí asi que podras estar bien sin que Mad te consiga.

Yo: No quiero ir.

Celestia: No te pregunte, IRAS AHÍ. Tu aquí ya hiciste suficiente… Ademas por ti Twiligth salió lastimada, siendo ella la que trato de ayudarte.=Dijo con algo de melancolía=

Yo: No es mi culpa que esa potra se metiera en lo que no le importaba.

Celestia: Cuida tus palabras. Twiligth es una gran poni, y mi protegida personal.=Dijo algo enojada=

Yo: Podra ser tu hija Celestia, pero ella no debió meterse en asuntos que no le importaban en primer lugar, eso debió usted enseñarle si es su protegida. Ahí asuntos que son peligrosos y eso lo aprendió por la mala.

Solo escuche que Celestia gruño muy enojada, al poco tiempo su cuerno comenzó a brillar, yo me esperaba el peor de los casos pero era la verdad lo que yo dije, si Twiligth no hubiera aparecido no le hubiera pasado nada, en simples palabras no es mi culpa. Al principio sentí un dolor en mi pecho, mientras Celestia me miraba con enojo, el dolor comenzó a sentirse mas fuerte hasta que no pude aguantarlo y comencé a gritar, mientras llevaba mis manos a mi pecho, Celestia no dejaba de mirarme mientras su cuerno aun brillaba, me arrodille, no podía con el peso de mi propio cuerpo, Celestia parecía aun enojada, yo solo levante la mirada para verla, pero al poco tiempo su mirada se suaviso y dejo de hacer brillar su cuerno, desir que no llore es echar mentiras, pues si, tenia lagrimas en mis ojos por el dolor que había sentido hace un momento…

Celestia: Ya vete…

Volvio a hacer brillar su cuerno pero esta vez un aura dorada me envolvió a mi y a mi mochila, de un segundo a otro estaba en un piso de cristal, paredes de cristal al igual que el techo… Todo el lugar estaba hecho de cristal, torpemente me puse de pie, mientras tenia una mano en mi pecho, aun me dolia un poco lo que me hizo Celestia.

¿?: Tu eres Noa Verdad?.

Voltie mi mirada y me encontré con una Alicornio rosa, con una tiara en su cabeza mientras su cuerno brillaba en un tono azul cielo, ella estaba arriba de una cama, parecía cansada, mire mi alrededor y me di cuentas que estaba en una habitación.

¿?: Soy Cadence… Mi tia Celestia me dijo que te trairia aquí para que te pasara nada.

Yo: Que considerada…Ahu…=Me sobe el pecho= Que te pasa? te vez peor que yo tratando aprobar un examen extraordinario.

Cadence: Jaja… Eres gracioso, pero si supongo que si debo verme muy mal… llevo dia y medio con un hechizo de protección sobre todo el imperio, para evitar que esas criaturas pasen.

Yo: Ah… Interesante. No es cansado hacer eso? Digo magia?

Cadence: Claro que lo es.

Yo: Yo me canso apenas con el hechizo de levitación jajajaja, y tu llevas casi dos días con eso… Bueno te dijo Celestia algo mas de mi?

Cadence: Que solo te mantuviera dentro del palacio. Pero.=Se bajo de la cama para ir hasta con migo= Creo que una de las mucamas puede dejarte en una habitación… Eres un poco mas diferente de cómo te imaginaba, esperaba que fueras mas alto…

Yo: Vamos, tan bajito me veo?

Cadence: Algo. Ven sígueme.

Me agrada la ignorancia en casos como estos, porque nadie aquí sabe lo que paso, eso me da cierta ventaja y la pienso aprovechar. Cadence me guio hasta afuera de la habitación y miro a una poni de cristal, Cadence le pidió que me llevara a una habitación, solo mire como la poni me miraba de una forma muy extraña, creo que era miedo, o curiosidad, quizás una mescla de ambas.

Cadence: Noa… La comida se servirá a las 4… si gustas acompañarme.

Despues de esto la mucama me guio por los pasillas a un cuarto, me sentía algo inútil, todos allá peleando mientras que yo aquí sin hacer nada… Oh espera eso lo hago siempre. Siempre he querido tener una aventura y ahora no se puede. Que chido no?

Mucama: A-adelante…

Ella me dejo pasar a la habitación era casi igual a la que estaba en el castillo de Canterlot asi que no fue difícil acomodarme de nuevo… Solo rogaba a la infinidad de hackers que evitara que Celestia le dijera algo a Cadence… Afectaria demasiado la relación con ella y yo… Digo si la arruine con los demás creo que con ella puede mejorar un poco…

Yo: Vale verga la vida…

Como si me sintiera en mi casa arroje la mochila a la cama, mientras sacaba el libro de Star Wirl.

Yo: Capitulo tres… llamada? Esto es curioso.=Sonrei= Esto cambiara mucho las cosas JAJAJAJA… Tengo que dejar de hablar solo reir solo… NI MADRES FIERRO.

Tercera persona.

Casi instantáneamente de que Noa desapareció del castillo de Canterlot, las criaturas dejaron de aparecer, pero solo se mantuvieron las que había atacado, las cuales fueron derrotados, Celestia al darse cuenta de esto se extraño, junto con el resto, quienes comenzaron a entrar dentro del castillo junto a los guardias.

Rika: Que mala suerte…=Dijo algo cansada=

Nero, Edzio, Lion, Alex: Esto mala suerte?

Estos cuatro se miraron entre si extrañados por loque había dicho, hasta que uno dijo.

Nero: No creo que me ganen.

Edizo: Veamos tu peor dia de mala suerte.

Nero: Que el hermano de mi novia intentara matarme no una si no dos veces además de que siempre que la encontraba terminaba raptada.

Alex: No… Eso no es nada, terminar trabajando en una compañía de quimicofarmacobioligia, y tu termines siendo el resultado de experimentos, que al final te combiertas en enemigo publico y luego nacional eso es mala suerte.

Edzio: Perder a mi padre y hermanos por culpa de un amigo además, que llevo persiguiendo a ese infeliz por mas de 20 años sin poder atraparlo, porque este tio me manda a ejércitos solo para matarme? Creo que ninguno me supera además que en mi época es mucho peor.

Lion: Ja… En mi primer dia como policía resulta que hay apocalipsis zombi… Ademas que yo tuve que salir de ahí antes de las 6 de la mañana antes de que volaran la ciudad en pedazos… A esto súmenle que mi mejor amigo me dio a entender que había muerto y me encuentro que este sigue vivo y intenta matarme, además que tenia que rescatar a la hija del presidente, pero me la raptaron 3 veces, donde tuve que buscarla en un pueblo lleno de infectados, un castillo igual, y una isla también de infectada… Y no solo eso apenas tengo mi vacaciones y me mandan sercas de Rusia, para controlar otro brote de este virus, a todo eso agregenle, que estuve por todo el mundo evitando lo mismo, Estados unidos, Rusia y china… Creo que soy quien se lleva la medalla.

Lucario: Mi maestro me encerró durante miles de años en un baston… Creen superarlo?...=No recibió respuesta= Lo sabia.=Dijo mientras seguía caminando al palacio=

Nero: Nos gano.=Dijo casi riendo=

Pasada las horas no habían tenido otro ataque a pesar de que la nube estaba sobre Canterlot, Celestia había mandado un grupo de guardias los cuales investigarían sobre esta puerta.

Lucario: Princesa a donde mando a Noa?

Celestia: En un lugar a salvo.

Lucario miro detenidamente a Celestia por unos segundos, para luego solo irse para alejarse de Celestia cosa que la extraño la forma en que este pokemon pregunto, fue directo.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio.

Noa se encontraba carcajeando frente a Cadence quien al igual que el reia a mas no poder, ambos estaban en el comedor, era una mesa alargada, con un total de 30 sillas.

Noa: L-luego… mire a mi derecha y SI ahí estaba mirándome con enojo por la salpicada.=Dijo riendo=

Mientras otros se partian el lomo estos dos estaban a risa y risa sin poder parar, por un momento las risas de Cadence se detuvieron al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza cosa que extraño a Noa.

Cadence: D-descuida estoy bien… Ocurre cuando mantengo la magia por mucho tiempo.

Noa: Bien, si tu dices…

Cadence: Que te pareció el palacio?

Noa: Mucho mejor que el de Canterlot si me lo preguntas… A diferencia de ahí aquí no tengo que aguantar a Nadie y no tengo que responder ante nadie.

Cadence: Porque lo dices?=Dijo interesada=

Noa: Nada en particular… Solo que no me gustaba ese lugar… Tu sabes el que siempre te estén cuidando.

Cadence: Si lo entiendo.

Primera persona.

No me acuerdo de mejor momento como este, comiendo con alguien, platicando cálidamente, riendo, me gustaría que nunca terminara la verdad, pero igual había tomado una decisión incluso si eso afectara a este tal imperio.

Cadence: Noa, me entere que tratas de estudias magia. No te parecería mejor que alguien que sabe de esto te diera clases o sea tu tutor?

Yo: No en lo personal me parece mejor aprender solo, se descubren mas cosas que con un maestro, de este modo pierde el chiste de aprender por tu cuenta.

Cadence: Era solo una idea.

Yo: Si lo se.

La comida siguió pero a Cadence seguía teniendo ese dolor de cabeza, cada vez mas frecuente, en cierta forma me estaba poniendo nervioso, no se mucho de magia pero, si tengo entendido como funciona el cerebro esto le sentara muy mal… Creo que es hora.

Yo: No seria bueno que descansaras un momento? No soy doctor y no conozco mucho de magia pero, esos dolores te pueden hacer mucho daño a tu cerebro, tomando en cuenta que las neuronas no se reproducen.

Cadence: No… Tengo que seguir… No quiero que les pase nada a los ponis de cristal…=Dijo algo adolorida=

Yo: Entiendo pero al menos descansa 5 minutos, solo para que ese dolor cese y puedas tomar algo para que te calme el dolor.

Ella solo me miro por unos momentos, su simple mirada pedia que yo no siguiera diciendo eso, pero sabia que si lo segua haciendo ella aceptaría, mas por hacerme caso al igual que para poder descansar.

Yo: No tiene nada de malo, después de todo la batalla se libra en un lugar muy alejado de este.

Ella solo bajo la cabeza algo resignada mientras su cuerno dejo de perder brillo, ella dejo salir un alarido al tiempo que suspiro aliviada, al poco tiempo ella levanto la mirada para darme una sonrisa cosa que me extraño.

Cadence: Confió en ti Noa…

Me lastimo sin que ella se diera cuenta, a pesar de su sonrisa que tenia todas las buenas intenciones sus palabras solo me golpearon… Ella debió decirme eso.

Cadence: Ocurre algo Noa?=Dijo preocupada=

Yo: No solo que ya termine.=Aparte el plato=Q-quisiera tomar algo de aire.

Cadence: Adelante… ire a la enfermería para que me den algo para el dolor=Se puso de pie=

Era ahora o nunca, sin prisa pero sin pausa fui por mi mochila tomando mis cosas, al abrir la puerta vigile que nadie me siguiera, busque por mi cuenta la salida de este castillo, era confuso no solo por los cristales si no porque la mayoría de las puertas eran prácticamente iguales. Tras unos minutos encontré una puerta grande supongo que esa daba a la salida al abrir la puerta me encontré con una gran ciudad hecha de cristal, tanto casas como ponis.

Yo: Correr?...

Si al escuchar atrás de mi por la puerta que abri mire a 3 guardias de cristal que pedían que me detuviera, poco caso les hice, tomare la palabra de Celestia "Me largare" sin remedio comencé a correr en dirección sur del palacio justo donde había una estación de trenes, los ponis solo me miraban de manera extraña algunos se hacían a un lado mientras que otros solo se quedaban inmóviles, mi mirada fue hacia el cielo y mire que un aura azul comenzó a rodear la cuidad como en una especie de domo, sabia que el tiempo acababa por lo cual apresure mi paso, solo tenia que salir del limite del domo, los guardas estaban apunto de alcanzarme por lo cual tuve que tirar objetos de los lugares por donde pasaba, para poder cortarles el paso, eso funciono y pude llegar a fuera del limite del domo, no sin antes ser embestido, por una mancha naranja, el domo mágico se había cerrado dejándome a mi y a otro afuera.

Yo: Hazte a la verga.=Golpee la cara=

Creo que fue mi error porque lo que golpee fue algo muy duro, cuando mire mejor era un guardia de armadura dorada, un pegaso naranja de crines azules quien tenia sus pesuñas delanteras en mi pecho evitando que me levantara, entendí que me había pegado en el casco… Nunca pensé que golpear metal seria tan doloroso.

Pegaso: La princesa Cadence exige saber porque saliste del palacio. Ahora mismo me acompañaras.

Yo: Ja… Claro que no…=Lo mire seria mente=

El pegaso parecía enojado, pero el inmediatamente paso de enojado a asombro al sentir una opresión en su cuello.

Yo: El es Capitan Marauding.=Sonrio= Un gran estratega además que por su habilidad me permite traer un monstruo de nivel cuatro o menor de mi mano al capo de batalla… Nada mal no.

El pegaso solo levanto la mirada y miro a un humano con armadura y dos espadas en sus manos mientras atrás de el miro a aun dragon blanco.

Yo: Si el libro me tubo muy entretenido…=Me lleve una mano a mi cabeza=Ahora entiendo porque la magia no es para humanos… Agh…

El dragon que estaba atrás de el lo tomo en sus garras al pegaso quitándomelo de encima, mientras que Marauding solo esperaba a que yo dijera algo. Me lleve mi mano a mi mochila buscando mi caja de cartas y encontré que dos de esas brillaban, eran las dos primeras de la parte superior.

Yo: Acabamos…

Tercera persona.

Tanto el dragon como el caballero desaparecieron mientras que el brillo que había en las dos cartas desapareció, el pegaso estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero miro una criatura atrás de Noa, cosa que lo dejo paralizado, Noa desvió la mirada, y observo a Mad quien tenia usa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Mad: Veo que aprendiste a convocar.

Noa: El libro de Starwirl es una chulada…=Lo miro= Si hago esto es porque quiero que Celestie page… Tambien Los demás.

Mad: Bien venido.

Frente a Noa Aparecio un pergamino y una pluma.

Mad: Solo firma.

Noa: No soy pendejo dame aca.

Noa leyó el pergamino por unos minutos como buscando una faya o algo que fuera en contra suya, pero por mas que Noa leia el contrato su sonrisa se ampliaba en su rostro cada vez convenciendo mas a Noa, al poco tiempo Noa tomo la pluma y firmio de manera rápida con un dibujo de una mano parando el dedo.

Noa: Listo.

Mad: Exelente…

Una aura roja carmesí envolvió a ambos haciéndolos desaparecer y aparecer en un mundo oscuro, donde cientos de miles de aquellos demonios se movían en dirección a una gran puerta de piedra, justo al lado había un dragon negro de ojos rojos quien Noa conocía muy bien.

Noa: Graphas… Es mejor verlo en persona que en una carta…

Mad: Que quieres comandar? El primer regimiento el el segundo que se dirigirá a los otros reinos.

Noa: Es una pregunta capciosa? El primero.

Mad: Todo tuyo.

Noa: Tu adonde crees que vas se supone que tu debes estar también aquí.

Mad: En efecto… Solo que tengo que cuidar las puertas. Nunca se sabe cuando atacaran este lugar.

Noa volteo de un lado a otro y miro ponis hechos piedra al igual que edificios, oscuros con ventanas rojas, al poco tiempo Noa solo sonrio y dijo.

Noa: Sabes nunca es bueno confiar en alguien verdad?

Mad: Exacto.

Fin del cap.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Dato importante para el siguiente. Los nombres de los Dark Word pueden buscarlos en Google, estos personajes existen, al igual que las cartas de Noa, son cartas que existen y tengan una idea de cómo son los monstruos que participan.


	12. Duelo a muerte

Era de noche en toda Equestria, Yusei estaba en su moto revisando los alrededores de Canterlot, acompañado de Sonic quien corria al lado de el, aquella nube aun estaba sobre Canterlot, al tiempo que esta comenzó a relampaguear con gran fuerza, fue ahí donde miraron que aquellas criaturas comenzaron a salir.

Sonic: Déjame estas, tu ve al lado sur de la ciudad.

Yusei: Bien=Acelero=

Gracias al casco que Yusei llevaba el aire no lastimaba sus ojos, pues un vidrio evitaba esto, pero miro algo curioso al dar vuelta por una de las calles, miro una figura oscura pero al encender las luces de su D-runer, miro con claridad que era Noa quien estaba parado en medio de la caye.

Yusei: Noa?=Dijo extrañado=

Yusei freno y termino a unos 10 metros de distancia de el, al tiempo que yusei pregunto.

Yusei: Dijeron que estabas en otro lado… Que haces aquí?

Noa no respondió, pero esta vez había algo en sus ojos que no inspiro mucha confianza hacia Yusei, de un movimiento rápido en el brazo derecho apareció una una especie de panel negro con morado, muy parecidos a los Arc V Duel, esto sorprendió a Yusei quien sabia que Noa no pudia hacer eso, y que lo hiciera ahora solo le dio a saber una cosa.

Yusei: Aceptaste el trato con los Dark Word verdad?

Yusei solo miro como Noa llevo una mano a su mochila sacando un mazo de cartas mastante grande, a la vez que los coloco en el panel negro el cual absorbió las cartas que el puso.

Yusei: No se porque lo hiciste… Ellos solo te usaran.=Comenzó a acelerar=

Noa: Tendrás que vencerme si quieres que deje de ayudarlos.=Dijo con una voz seria=

Sin remedio Yusei acelero rápido pasando aun lado de Noa quien esquivo de manera agil a Yusei.

Noa y Yusei: DUELO.=Gritaron con determinación=

(Si gustan pongan la canción Shooting Star Dragon)

Yusei: COMIENZO=Tomo 6 cartas del deck=

Yusei tomo una de sus 6 cartas mientras el dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo hacia Noa.

Yusei: Convoco a Junk Synchron…

Noa: Encadeno.

Yusei: Que?

Noa: Descarto Maxx "C" de mi mano y por cada convocación robo una carta… hasta el fin de tu turno.

Yusei solo gruño mientras paso a un lado de Noa quien solo volvió a esquivar la moto de Yusei.

Yusei: Dado que controlo un monstruo Junk en el campo… Junk Servant puede ser convocado de manera especial desde la mano al campo…

Noa: Dado que es una convocación especial robo una carta del deck=Tomo una dándole un total de 6 cartas en mano.=

Yusei: Como controlo un monstruo Tuner en el campo Boost Warrior entra especial al campo de batalla.

Noa: Por lo cual robo otra carta.=Tomo una séptima carta=

Yusei llego al final del camino por lo cual volvió a dar vuelta rápido en dirección hacia Noa.

Yusei: Utilizo a Junk Synchron de nivel 3, Junk Servant de nive Bosst Warrior de nivel 1 para afinarlos.

Tres círculos verdes cubrieron a estos monstruos mientras una luz blanca atravesó a estos monstruos y a los círculos.

Yusei: La agrupación de nuestros deseos se convertirá en una nueva estrella brillante… COMBIERTETE EN EL CAMINO ILUMINADO POR LA LUZ. Invocación Sincronizada.

Una luz evito que Noa viera que estaba frente a el pero cuando la luz seso miro un gran dragon blanco frente a el, el cual rujio con fuerza cosa que hizo que se escuchara por todo Canterlot.

Yusei: Alza el vuelo Stardus Dragon.

Noa: Dado que la Synchronia se considera invocación especial robo una carta.=Dándole un total de 8=

Yusei: Coloco dos cartas boca abajo=Teniendo solo una en mano= Termino.

Noa: =Sonrio= MI TURNO.=Robo carta al empezar dándole un total de 9=

Yusei había pasado justo al lado de el, Noa no se inmuto por lo cual continuo con su turno.

Noa: Juego la escala 1 de Qliphor Disk y la escala 9 de Qliphor Shell… Ajusto la escala pendular.=Las coloco en el panel negro= Con eso puede convocar monstruos de nive simultáneamente.

Yusei: Péndulos?=Dijo extrañado=

Noa: Balancéate… Péndulo de mi alma… Dibuja un arco de luz oscura en mi camino… Invocación pendular… Por este medio convoco a Hyper Synchron y a Spell Striker.

Yusei dio vuelta a la moto para mirar aquellos dos monstruos y uno que técnicamente era del deck de el, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido. Yusei acelero de nuevo para ir directo hacia Noa.

Noa: Utilizo a Hyper Synchron de nive Spell Striker de nivel 3 para una invocación Synchro.

Cuatro sirculos cubrieron a estos monstruos a la vez que una luz blanca los cubrió.

Noa: Exiende esas alas hermosas… Y gobierna los cielos… Invocación Sincronizada. Ponle frente a cualquiera Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

Otro dragon blanco de alas cibernéticas había parecido frente al Stardust ambos poseían el ataque de 2500 por lo cual yusei estaba algo aliviado pero recordó un detalle importante.

Noa: Creo que sabes el efecto.

Yusei: Cuando Hyper Synchro es usado como material para una Sincronia el monstruo gana 800 puntos de ataque adicionales.

Noa: Entro a fase de batalla=Comenzo a correr hacia yusei siendo el quien se dirigía también hacia el= Ataco con Clear Wing.

Yusei: Carta trampa… Espantapajaros de Chatarra… Esta carta niega el ataque y en vez de irse al cementerio esta se vuelve a colocar.=Rodeo a Noa para no golpearlo con el D-Runer=

Noa gruño ante esto.

Noa: Coloco dos cartas bocabajo=A usado 6 cartas quedándose con 3= juego la magia… Espada sagrada de las siete estrella. Al usarla puedo desterrar a un monstruo de mi mano o campo de nivel 7 y robar dos cartas. Destierro a Clear Wing para tomar dos del Deck.=Dandole un total de 5= Acabo mi turno =se quedo quieto=

Yusei: Evitaste el segundo efecto de Hyper, en la fase final lo desterrarías por su efecto… No esperaba menos de ti… MI TURNO=Robo carta teniendo 2 en mano=

Dio vuelta pues se había quedado sin espasio y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Noa.

Yusei: juego la magia de velocidad Angel Batton… Robo dos cartas siempre y cuando descarte una… envio al erizo de pernos… jugo trampa Angel Lift puedo convocar un monstruo de nivel 2 o menos de mi cementerio, y elijo a Bosst Warrior de nivel 1. Desde mi mano… convoco a Turbo Synchron de nivel uno.

Noa:=Sonrio= Y luego?

Yusei: Afino a Bosst de nive Turbo de nivel 1.

Al igual que lo anterior esta vez solo un circulo el cual rodeo a ambos monstruos a la vez que una luz azul apareció dejando ver a un auto de carreras.

Yusei: Nuestros deseos viajaran a gran velocidad sobre nuestro horizonte… Transfórmate en el camino iluminado por la luz. El poder de la esperanza Synchro Tuner… Formula Synchron.

Noa: Synchro tuner…

Yusei: Fomula Synchron una vez por turno me permite robar una carta del deck=Tiene solo una en mano= No se que te ofrecieron Noa… Pero debes saber que es mala elección si decides ayudarlos solo para destruir este mundo. Te hare entrar en razón asi sea que tenga que llevarte a rastras con nosotros.

Noa: No esperaba menos de ti Yusei… Tomas mucha confianza y cariño de tus amigos.

Yusei: Tu te convertiste en uno… No hagas caso a lo que Nero y Rika dijeron.=Detuvo el D-runer sercas de una esquina= Esos Dark Word solo te usaran y luego te descartaran.

Noa: Jajaja Vez si tienes sentido del humos aun que siempre pareses cerio… Descartaran lo usaste por la situación verdad?=Dijo riendo=

Yusei: No quiero lastimarte Noa… Entiende.

Noa: Te pido que lo hagas.

Yusei: No entiendes que quiero evitar todo esto?

Noa: Es arrogante que alguien quiera sacrificar su vida para salvar a mas Yusei… Y lo hiciste no una si no 5 veces.

Yusei: Y lo hare de nuevo si eso consta de salvar a este mundo… Hare todo lo que este al alcance de mis manos pare evitar eso… No quiero pelear con tigo.

Noa: Entonces… Te pido que juegues con migo Yusei. Imagina que esto es un juego tu eres el bueno y soy el malo…

Yusei: Que te hicieron esos Dark Word?

Noa: Nada… No en serio nada es solo que estoy aburrido… me canse de tanta armonía y paz… Algo de violencia nunca le cae mal a un mundo.

Yusei solo suspiro resignado a que no podía segui convenciéndolo, acelero directo hacia Noa mientras dijo.

Yusei: CLEAR MIND. Uso al nivel 8 Monstruo Synchro Stardust Dragon, Nivel 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron para afinarlos.

Dos estrellas se colocaron en el camino de Yusei al tiempo que estas se expandieron dejando ver dos círculos verdes.

Yusei: Nuestros frágiles suelos y esperanzas se volverán de cristal… Para abrir una puerta hacia una nueva evolución… TRANSFORMATE EN EL CAMINO ILUMINADO POR LA LUZ… ¡ACCEL SYNCHROOO!.=Saco una carta en blanco y al girarla una llama roja dejo mirar de que se trataba pero a la vez que Yusei desapareció frente a Noa.=

Frente a Noa no había nada solo un rastro rojo a sus pies que marcaba pordonde había pasado, Noa escucho algo atrás de el, al voltear miro un resplandor verde junto a Yusei y un dragon grande blanco.

Yusei: ¡Desiende Shooting Star Dragon!

Noa miro sorprendido lo que estaba frente a el, al tiempo que escucho.

Yusei: Estas dispuesto a segur con esto?=Dijo seriamente=

Noa:=Sonrio= llegamos lejos como para detenerlo.

Yusei: Activo el efecto de Shooting Star dragon. Una vez por turno puedo mirar las primeras 5 cartas superior del deck… dependiendo del nomero de monstruos tuner que se allan revelado son las veces que Shooting Star puede declarar ataque.=Puso su mano en su mazo=

Noa: No dudes… Porque yo no lo hare si sigue mi turno.

Yusei a pesar de que se dirigía hacia Noa, cerro los ojos mientras saco la primera carta del Deck.

Yusei: Primer lugar… Monstruo tuner Unknow Synchron…

Noa sonrio

Yusei: Segundo Lugar=Saco la segunda carta= Monstruo tuner Nitro Synchron.

Tomo la tercera carta y la saco.

Yusei: Terser Lugar…. Monstruo tuner Debiris Dragon.

Noa se sorprendió mientras que Yusei tomo la siguiente.

Yusei: Cuarta Lugar Monstruo Tuner Efect Veiler.

Yusei tomo la ultima carta.

Yusei: Este es la ultima…=Saco la carta= Tuner Monstruo Hyper Synchron.

Noa: Verga de dios 5 veces?=Dijo asustado=

Yusei: VE SHOOTING STAR DRAGON… Stardust Mirage.

5 dragones aparecieron con dirección a Noa quien solo dijo.

Noa: Trampa… Shield Drain Niego el ataque de un monstruo y en adicional gano puntos de vida igual al ataque del monstruo. Dandome un total de 7300

Yusei: Faltan cuatro Noa.

Noa esta vez tubo que recibir el segundo ataque casi de lleno de no ser porque esquivo al dragon lo habría aplastado, dado que fue ataque directo lo regreso a 4000 puntos.

Yusei: Va el tercer ataque Noa.

Igual otro de los 3 dragones que faltaban fue directo hacia el, Noa esta vez tomo una carta de su mano y dijo.

Noa: Como recibí daño directo esta carta puede ser convocada de manera especial al campo.

Frente a noa apareció un demonio casi parecido a un Insecto.

Noa: Tragoedia, en posición de defensa, gana ataque y defensa dependiendo de las cartas que tenga en mano por 600…=Mostro= como vez tengo cuatro. 2400 puntos de defensa y ataque…

Yusei: Continuo con el tercer ataque Noa No te salvaras.

El dragon choco con el demonio destruyéndolo, dejando de nuevo expuesto a Noa.

Yusei: Penúltimo ataque.

El uno de los 2 dragones restantes se dirigió de nuevo a Noa esta vez dañándolo, pero no fue a menor puesto que esquivo el ultimo ataque pero los puntos de vida pasaron a 700.

Yusei: Ultimo ataque Noa… Esto acabo aquí.

Noa: Cálale, veras que no.

Yusei: Como quieras… SHOOTING STAR DRAGON.

Noa: Trampa Draining Shield.

Yusei: Tenias una segunda?

El golpe de aquel dragon choco con un escudo verde el cual recupero los puntos de vida hasta 4000 de nuevo.

Noa: No tienes cartas en mano… y solo dos en el campo tu shooting star y el espantapájaros…

Yusei: Termino mi turno…

Noa: Mi turno.=Tomo una carta dándole un total de 5 de nuevo= Balancéate Péndulo de mi alma… Dibuja un arco de luz oscura en mi camino… Invocación pendular… Desde mi mano convoco a Vampire Hunter y a Debiris Dragon.

Yusei: Tienes cartas iguales a las mias.=Dijo al momento que paso a un lado de Noa=

Noa: Uso a Vampire Hunter de nive Debiris dragron de nivel 4…

Yusei: Debiris no puede ser usado para Synchronia si es con otro monstruo de nivel 4.

Noa:=Sonrio= Eso lo se… Sobrepongo a Vampire Hunter y a Debiris dragon OVER LAY.

Una galaxia con un agujero negro en medio apareció en el suelo mientras que estos dos monstruos se convirtieron es tres auras negras que entraron en el agujero negro el cual solo exploto dejando ver a un dragon negro.

Noa: Extiende tus grandes alas oscuras… Pelea contra la adversidad… Para apoyar a la Rebelión…Invocación Exyd`s Dark Revelion Exyd dragon.

Yusei: Exyd?...=Dijo sorprendido=

Noa: Jugo la magia Fusión dimencional, Pagando dos mil puntos de mi vida… Podemos convocar ambos monstruos de nustra zona de desterrados al campo. Como yo solo tengo a uno regreso a Clear Wing Synchro Dragon al campo.

Aquellos dos dragones miraban con enojo a Shooting Star quien solo volaba al lado de Yusei, justo ahí Yusei dio vuelta a su moto para dirigirse de nuevo a Noa.

Yusei: Lo tenias planeado… Traerlo de vuelta.

Noa:=Sonrio= Algo asi… Activo el efecto de Revelion, utilizo una unidad Overlay para seleccionar un monstruo de tu campo y ese monstruo perderá la mitad de su ataque… al hacerse este efecto Revelion gana ataque igual al perdido de ese monstruo seleccionado.

Yusei: Shooting Star tiene 3300… Revelion gana 1650.

Noa: Si y como Revelion tiene 2500… Da un total de 4150.

Las alas del dragon negro comenzaron a brillar en un tono purpura al tiempo que un destello comenzó a rodear a Shooting Star.

Yusei: Activo el efecto de Shooting star Una vez por turno del oponente este monstruo puede ser desterrado…=Su dragon desapareció= Al activarse este efecto uno de tus monstruos no podrá atacar.

Noa: Eso crees Yusei?

Yusei:Que?

Noa: Activo al efecto de Clear Wing Dragon. Cuando el efecto de un monstruo de nivel 5 o mayor es activado puedo negarle los efectos…

El dragon de Yusei apareció de nuevo junto a el.

Noa: Cuando este efecto se activa destruye al monstruo que activo su efecto y el ataque que tanga el monstruo lo gana Clear Wing Dragon… 2500 Mas 3300… 5800=Sonrio=

Yusei solo miro como su dragon era atrapado una cadena de electricidad saliente de las alas de Clear Wing al tiempo que Shooting Star explota.

Noa: Dado que Revelion no tenia objetivo… Su ataque permanece normal… Y se que usaras al espantapájaros para evitar un ataque… Magia rápida Mystical Spece Tifon, esta carta me permite destruir una carta mágica o de trampa de tu lado del campo.=Quedándose con una carta en mano Noa= Cual crees que será?=Dijo con sarcasmo= FASE DE BATALLA. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon… Dark Revelion Exyd dragon… Eliminen a Yusei.

Ambos dragones abrieron sus hocicos mientras que del primero salió un rayo blanco mientras que el segondo un rayo purpura… Pero antes de que estos impactaran contra Yusei, una aura purpura rodeo el D-runer de Yusei y a el, transportándolo dentro del castillo de Canterlot, mientras que su moto solo se apago, al momento que escucho un gran estruendo que probenia de la zona sur de Canterlot a la vez que un gran rugido de dos dragones se escuchaba.

Twiligth: Estas bien?

Sonic: Trate de ayudarte pero algo parecido a una muralla oscura no me dejo pasar.

Yusei se quito el casco para poder mirar bien y observo que estaba en los jardines de Canterlot, frente a el estaba Twiligth, Sonic, Lucario y Edzio

Edzio: Nero, Alex y los demás te buscaron por todo Canterlot ocurrió algo?

Yusei solo aparto la mirada, algo sentido por lo que había ocurrido, Yusei suspiro pesadamente al momento que bajo del D-runer.

Yusei: Es Noa…

Lucario: Ocurrio algo con el?=Dijo preocupado=

Yusei: Sera mejor explicarles a todos que fue lo que paso… Vamos por ellos.

Todos ellos se miraron entre si, al tiempo que solo entraron a dentro del castillo, Twiligth aviso a Celestia que tenían que hablar urgentemente, mientras que Sonic y Lucario avisaban a los demás, en cuestión de una hora y media, se juntaron en una sala grande, mas presisamente en la sala donde Cadence y Shining Armor se cazaron.

Celestia: Explícanos que fue lo que paso.

Nero: Y que fue lo que tu viste.

Yusei comenzó desde que Sonic y el fueron a verificar las calles de la ciudad, y que fue ahí donde los Dark Word comenzaron a atacar… Trato de explicar que Noa se encontraba en el las calles pero rápidamente.

Celestia: Eso no es posible Yo lo mande al imperio de Cristal con Cadence.=Dijo en un tono algo firme=

Exlico que también el pensaba eso y que después de eso explico como se llevo a cabo el duelo, tras explicar como fue cada uno de ellos quedo sorprendido de que sobreviviera a 5 ataques de un monstruo tan fuerte como el de Yusei, al igual de que el tenia tres métodos de convocación: Pendulo, Synchro y Exyd`s, explico con sus palabras como era que los uso para luego solo terminar en como Noa lo acorralo con dos monstruos que quitan ataque.

Al final ya después de eso explico que lo salvo Twiligth.

Nero: Asi que el niño quiere jugar?=Dijo tronándose los dedos=

Rika: No entiendo mucho de tu juego pero si lo quedices… Da entender que perdiste… Solo podemos hacer una sola cosa.

Sonic: Vamos a las puertas lo mas rápido posible ya después lo ponemos en su lugar.

Alex: Se dice fácil, es posible que Mad lo este usando para dirigir los ataques.

Obi Wan: Cierto Con Noa de su lado solo lo usara para atacar, mientras que el se refugia en las puertas.

Edzio: Mad solo lo usa… A pesar de que el lidere un ataque el solo quiso presumir de lo que Noa podía hacer ahora…

Al poco tiempo Shining Armor irrumpió en la sala junto con una carta que venia levitando con su magia.

Shining: Princesa… Noticias del Imperio de Cristal.=Dijo preocupado=

Celestia extendió la carta, por su cara parecía que todo iba de mal en peor.

Twiligth: Que ocurre princesa?

Celestia: Noa… Esta atacando el imperio.=Dijo preocupada=

Yusei: Como pudo llegar hasta alla si estaba aquí en Canterlot.

Obi Wan: El lado oscuro es mas fuerte de lo que muchos creen… Yusei podras enfrentártele nuevamente mientras nosotros vamos por las puertas y por Mad?

Yusei: Claro. Esta vez todo será muy diferente.

¿?:ESO ESPERO JAJAJAAAA.

Todos voltearon a una ventana de la sala y miraron que en ella se miraba Mad quien parecía reir como un loco desquisiado, al tiempo que se llevaba un gran poro a la boca y lo encendía con su dedo gracias a una llama que salió de el.

Mad: Todo un convocador resulto. Me entretuvo mucho la pelea tu tuvo contigo Yusei.

Twiligth: Que fue lo que le hiciste a Noa.

Mad: Yo?=Dijo inocente= Yo no hice nada, el solo me llamo pidiéndome que si se venia de mi lado. No podía dejarlo ahí… Es como dejar a un chico fuera mientras todos juegan, era como el incomprendido del grupo. Lo único que hice fue mejorar su magia y su agilidad nada mas. Lo demás fue por su cuenta. Asi y lo transporte al imperio.

Lucario: Porque no peleas de frente como debe de serlo un Rey… Claro si te haces llamar uno.

Mad: Me duelen tus palabras, Pokemon… Yo estoy donde siempre, pueden venirme a visitar cuando quieran las puertas están abiertas de par en par, JAJAJA LITERAL MENTE, porque gracias a eso salen mas de mis Dark Word.

Alex: Te encontraremos… Te detendremos y te mataremos.

Mad:=Sonrio= Inténtalo… Después de todo vengo del mismo infierno y puedo regresar tantas veces yo quiera.

Yusei: Minetras tengas esas puertas.

Mad: Quien les dijo eso?=Dijo sorprendido=

Renamon: Noa… En su momento lo dijo.

Tigresa: Te lo habras llevado pero dejo información también aquí.

Mad: Entonces sabran que el conoce a cada uno de ustedes verdad?... Como es que ustedes pelean… como actúan… Como piensan… Sus actitudes, todo. Es curioso que no se hayan dado cuenta en todo este tiempo. Después de todo en una guerra importa mucho la información.

Shining:Grrr… Tienes miedo de pelear limpiamente?

Mad: En la guerra y en el amor señor Shining Armor… Todo se vale… Hablando de Amor… No te gustaría ver esto?

¿?:Noa por favor no lo hagas…=Dijo una voz femenina=

Shining, Celestia y Twiligth conocían esa voz, Shining sintió rabia irrefrenable al momento que el fue directo a la ventana para encarar a Mad pero el no se inmuto y permaneció en el mismo lugar.

Mad: Quieres ver que pasa?=Dijo en tono retador=

En otra ventana se miraba a Noa en la habitación de Cadence. Al poco tiempo Cadence por defenderse solo lanzo un rayo que debía golpear a Noa en el pecho pero lejos de eso Noa puso su mano en el lugar donde el rayo lo golpearía, haciendo que muchos ahí quedaran asombrados, Noa llevo su mano a su mochila y saco una esfera que Edzio conocía muy bien.

Edzio: ¿!Pero que!?=Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a sus costados tratando de buscar algo= ¿Cómo me lo arreba…

Mad: Cuando todos ustedes decidieron ir a Cenar, Noa aprovecho esto a su favor… No solo eso… Tambien el elemento de Twiligth… Asi que veo muy nula la forma de vencerme.=Sonrio=

En la ventana que mostraba a Noa solo miraron como el fruto de Eden comenzó a brillar a la vez que rodeaba el Cuerpo de Cadence, dejándola inconsiente, Noa tomo el cuerpo de Cadence en sus manos a la vez que guardo el fruto de Eden.

Noa: La tengo Mad… Tengo a Cadence.

Mad: Es una invitación, Salvan el Imperio… O… Me enfretan. Sere considerado…. Atacara Noa mañana el imperio, y yo atacare el resto de toda su amada Equestria, estudes desidiran con quien quieren ir. Hata luego.=Desaparecio=

Noa: No te preocupes Shining… Cuidare muy bien de ella… Resulto ser muy buena amiga.=Dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Cadence=

Shining: NO TE ATRABAS A VOLVERLA A TOCAR=Dijo enojado=O YO MISMO TE ARRANCARE ESAS COSAS QUE LLAMAS MANOS.

Noa: Tranquilo… Ella se porto muy bien con migo… Lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es cuidarla bien no crees? No te culpo por estar con alguien como ella… Es toda una lindura.

Shining solo gruño enfurecido, a la vez que escucho.

Lucario: Porque Noa? De lo poco que te conozco tu no eres asi.=Dijo preocupado=

Noa: Sabran todo a su tiempo… Después de todo a mi siempre me gusto ser el malo, a ustedes No? Pues que lastima=Desaparecio=

Fin del cap.


	13. Contra ataque

Si… Decir que me siento bien haciendo esto es decir muy poco… Pero es cierto, poder sentir que nada esta fuera de mi alcance ahora me hace querer seguir avanzando hasta donde mi límite llegue… Pero quiero romper esos límites y extenderlos. Mad me pidió que raptara a Cadence… Estoy precisamente en su habitación, ella esta inconsciente me las arregle para entrar en el escudo de magia, no era difícil ocurrió algo parecido con la película de los Simpson… el domo esta sobre de ellos no de bajo solo tuve que cavar un pequeño túnel y entrar a la ciudad, el resto fue un poco difícil llegar a su habitación. Cumpliré lo que dijo Mad, atacare el imperio en la madrugada, ahora es de noche. Apenas puedo mirar una aurora boreal arriba de todo el imperio, es hermoso la verdad nunca creí vivir para ver algo como eso.

Cadence: Porque lo haces…=Dijo débil tratando de despertar=

Yo: Dejemos que las cosas tomen su curso si Cadence?=Dije mientras acariciaba su crin=

Cadence: P-Porque no puedo moverme?=Trato de levantar la mirada pero no pudo=

Yo: Tu mente no quiere moverse… Veras el fruto de Eden, que tenia Edzio… Doblega la voluntad de cualquiera. Le di a pensar a tu cerebro que esta encadenado… por eso tu no puedes moverte, es curiosa la forma en que funciona nuestro cerebro, asimila las cosas que uno le da a entender y a saber.

Cadence: D-dejaras que todos los ponis de cristal sufran…

Yo: Para todo se ocupa un sacrificio Cadence, pero descuida=Se puso de pie= Quizas Shining venga a Salvarte después de todo es tu caballero de armadura reluciente y tu la princesa en peligro.=Carcajeo un rato= Curioso no crees? Esto parece mas un cuento de hadas. No te preocupes por los guardias de aquí… Ya me encargue de meterlos en una realidad donde todo esta bien al igual que el resto. =Salio de la habitación=

Tercera persona.

Cadence: Shining…=Dijo triste=

Lejos de la misma chingada del mundo conocido. En Canterlot los guardias peleaban contra el resto de los Dark Word, parecía que Mad había comenzado antes de tiempo.

Obi Wan: Bien…=Dijo jadeante= Nero, Alex, Sonic, tigresa, Rika y Renamon iran hacia las puertas y se encargaran de Mad, Edzio, Yo y Lion protegeremos Canterlot, Yusei y tu Shining Armor iran al Imperio de Cristal.

Twiligth: Yo quiero ir hermano.=Volteo a verlo=

Shining: Te vuelvo a repetir que no Twiligth, sin tu elemento de la armonía, tu y tus amigas estarán indefensas.

Twiligth: Están haciendo justo lo que TODOS USTEDES hicieron con Noa. El hecho de que no pueda hacer mucho no significa que no pueda ayudar.

Edzio:=Sonrio= Justamente pensaba eso… No veo porque no puede acompañarlos… Por otra parte, Rainbow podría ser de ayuda, tu sabes la velocidad también esta de su lado.

Rainbow: Escuchaste bola azul=Miro a Sonic=

Sonic: Sigues siendo un caracol…

Rainbow: COMO DIJISTE=Se puso frente a erizo azul=

Sonic: Ca-ra-col. Len-ta.=Dijo en burla=No entiendes español? O tengo que darte un diccionario?

Rainbow estaba a punto de darle un golpe con su casco pero se detuvo al escuchar.

Yusei: Algo de ayuda nos vendrá bien. Nos vamos?

Edzio: Cuando quieran.=Saco su espada= mantendremos a todos los Dark Word fuera del castillo.

Lion: Como dice?

Nero:=Sonrio= Hora del Rock.

Primera persona.

Me pase toda la noche mirando la aurora boreal del imperio en el balcón principal del palacio, me parecía impresionante los colores, colores que nunca había visto o que pensaba que no existían, esta aurora los creaba con una sencillez increíble, las calles estaban solas, todos los ponis estaban en sus casas por lo que miraba. No muy lejos divise un resplandor, parecía un arcoíris que se extendía en circulo hacia los lados, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo con una pegaso azul encima de mi, crin de diversos colores muy enojada por lo que mire.

Rainbow: Que le hiciste a la princesa Cadence. Esta vez no dudare en Golpearte. La primera vez fui suave contigo pero eso ya no te lo mereces.=Dijo levantando un casco=

Mire que me dio un golpe pero solo moví mi cabeza para que su casco pasara a un lado mío, ella volvió a golpearme con su otra pata pero hice lo mismo, puse mis mies sobre el estomago de la pegaso y la empuje tumbándola del balcón, le levante rápido y ella estaba volando frente a mi.

Rainbow: Bueno al menos no eres el chico asustado de hace tiempo.=Dijo golpeando sus cascos=

Tercera persona.

Noa en su brazo derecho se desplego aquel panel negro con morado mientras la pegaso miraba extrañada lo que había en su brazo.

Noa: Las damas primero= Dijo en tono retador mientras que con su mano cito a la pegaso que viniera por el.=

Rainbow: Veras lo que pasa niño por portarte mal.

Noa corrió hacia ella pero la pegaso alzo el vuelo hacia arriba, Noa brinco por el balcón, mientras caia dijo.

Noa: Stardust Xialong en defensa.=Coloco una carta en el panel=

Un dragon en forma de serpiente apareció debajo de Noa al momento que este lo tomo con sus patas poniéndolo en el suelo lentamente.

Noa: Coloco dos cartas boca abajo.=Las coloco= Termino mi turno= Venga pegaso que quiero ver que tan rápida eres=Dijo mientras corría lejos del palacio.=

Rainbow: Me retas? AMI?=Dijo meintras se dirigía hacia el=

Noa: Bingo…

Rainbow estaba a punto de embestirlo pero termino chocando con el dragon serpiente este dragon cayo al piso adolorido pero luego recupero el vuelo.

Noa: Stardust Xialong Una vez por turno no puede ser destruido… =Dijo mientras dio un gran brinco cayendo arriba de la azotea de una casa, miro a la pegaso y dijo= MI TURNO=Tomo una carta teniendo 4 en mano= Tributo a Stardust… Desde mi mano convoco de manera a avanzada a Vampire Lord. Lvl 5.

Rainbow: Trae a quien quieras no podrá contra mi.

Noa se extraño pues la pegaso no venia por el, al poco tiempo dirigió la mirada hacia al palacio y observo a Shining Armor y a Twiligth entrar por la puerta de este.

Noa: Grrr…

Rainbow: Que pasa? No te gusto? =Dijo riendo=

Noa: LORD ENCARGATE DE ESTA PEGASO.=Dijo mientras bajaba de la casa cayendo al suelo mientras corría hacia el palacio=

La pegaso se interpondría en su camino pero algo le corto el paso, al mirar bien, varios murciélagos aparecieron frente a ella mostrando a un humano de pelo azul cielo, de ojos amarillos cristalinos y dos alas de murciélago que cubrían a este como si fuera una capa.

Lord: Adonde pajarito=Dijo mostrando sus colmillos=

Rainbow: V-v-vampiro…

Lord: Que comes que adivinas.

Sin mas la pegaso emprendió el vuelo a la vez que Lord la seguía. Noa entro al castillo mirando de un lado a otro apresurado, al poco tiempo escucho pisadas arriba de el corrió hacia unas escaleras y observo una cola morada que daba vueltas por un pasillo Noa siguió corriendo, al dar vuelta esta vez miro dos colas una azul y una morada, rápidamente siguió la azul, al dar vuelta miro a Shining armor que lo esperaba dándole un golpe con su casco en el estomago a Noa sufocándolo por un momento mientras su sensor mostraba.

Life: 4000 – 1800 = 2200 restantes.

Noa: Agh…=Dio un brinco hacia atrás= No esperaba que fuera tan fuerte el golpe…

Shining: Eso es por tocar a mi esposa.

Noa: ah…=trato de recuperar el aliento=Bien… Dado que resivi daño de batalla Tragoedia puede ser convocado especial desde la mano,=Coloco la carta=Como tengo tres cartas en mano 1800 de ataque y defensa.

Shining miro al demonio el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa sadica.

Noa:=Miro de un lado a otro= Twiligth…

Shining: HEY TU LUCHA ES CONMIGO=Dijo enojado=

Noa: Ahora es con tragoedia.=Dijo mientras corría lejos de Shining=

Shining trato de ir tras el pero el tragoedia se lo impidió, al momento Shining lanzo un razón desde su cuerno al tragoedia este solo lo atravesó de lado a lado sin surgir efecto.

Shining: P-pero…

Tragoedia: Monstruos del mismo poder… No pueden ser destruidos… Y mas cuando me trajo en defensa.

Lejos de ahí Twiligth entro a la habitación donde estaba Cadence, ella apenas pudo levantar la mirada con algo de esfuerzo mirando de quien se trataba.

Cadence: TWILIGTH=Dijo feliz=

Twiligth: Estas bien Cadence?=Dijo acercándose rápido a ella= Ven vámonos por que no escapaste de aquí no tienes nada que te detenga.

Cadence: No… No puedo moverme…

Twiligth: D-dejame tratar de hacer algo.

Twiligth hizo brillar su cuerno al momento que un aura purpura rodeo a Cadence quien solo dejo salir un alarido al tiempo que miro hacia la puerta asustada.

Twiligth: Q-que pasa?=Dijo preocupada=

Cadence: N-Noa…

Twiligth al voltear se topo con Noa, quien aplaudía por lo que hacia la unicornio, Twiligth siguió hacianedo brillar su cuerno hasta que Cadence ya pudo moverse libremente.

Noa: Me dejaras Cadence?=Dijo en una forma triste pero burlona mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho= Despues de todo?

Twiligth: Noa…=Dijo preocupada= No tienes porque hacer esto, yo te veo como un amigo…

Cadence: Yo también Noa… A pesar de todo… Muchos nos desviamos sin querer del buen camino.=Dijo tratando de convencerlo=

Noa: Me conmueven de verdad… Pero esto es la vida real… En una caricatura eso me abría convencido… =Miro sus cartas= Regresen…

Aquel vampiro se coloco a un lado de Noa a la vez que Tragoedia hacia lo mismo.

Twiligth: Noa entiende que nosotros no queremos que hagas nada malo… Aun puedes cambiar de bando.

Noa: Twiligth… Recuerdas la regla… A toda acción…

Twiligth: Conlleva a una reacción si… Las leyes de Newton…

Noa: Es justo lo que se esta haciendo ahora, las acciones tomadas siempre tendrán una buena, o mala reacción. Por lo cual solo puedes dejar que todo sigua su curso hasta que toda la cadena termine… No soy muy listo la verdad… pero solo espero que esto acabe rápido…

Cadence: Noa… Tu tienes mucha bondad… a pesar de solo ayudar a esos Dark Word, solo tratas de demostrar que puedes hacer algo porque los demás piensas que no puedes hacer nada… Yo lo se, lo vi cuando te mire.

Noa: Que bueno que lo notaras Cadence… Eso es lo que megusta de ti… Si no estuvieras casada, te pediría ser mi novia… Activo el efecto de tragoedia, al descartar una carta de mi mano, si es un monstruo, puede tomar el control de un monstruo de mi oponente del mismo nivel del monstruo descartado…=Envio un monstruo de nivel 4= Envio a Obnoxious Celtic Guard al cementerio para tomar el Control de Cadence…

Las pinsas de Tragoedia tomaron a Cadence mientras ella gritaba, Twiligth estaba apunto de usar su magia al tiempo que escucho.

Noa: Valla Cadence…=Miro una carta que brillaba frente a el, la tomo y dijo casi riendo= Resultaste ser Monstruo Tuner…=Sonrio= Valio la pena después de todo… Vámonos de aquí.

Lord paso su capa sobre Noa al tiempo que los monstruos y el comenzaron a desaparecer, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a Shining quien solo miro a Cadence sujetada de las tenazas de tragoedia.

Shining: CADENCE.

Cadence: Shining…

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que ellos desaparecieran.

Twiligth: P-perdon hermano… N-no podía lastimarlo… El…

Shining:=Suspiro= De que sirve disculpase…=Salio de la habitación enojado=

Twiligth: Quizas los otros tengan mas suerte.

En una ciudad llamada PoniHattan, Tigresa, Rika, Renamon, Nero y Alex habían llegado en uno de los trenes de Canterlot a esta ciudad, no fue difícil identificar aquellas grandes puertas, parecían dos rascacielos.

Rika: Bien…Ahora una idea de cómo destruirlas?

Nero: Dilo porti=Dijo mientras su brazo brillo con intensidad=

Alex: Dejale esto a los adultos niña.=Bajaron del tren= Tu izquierda.

Nero: Tu derecha. Tigresa nos cubres mientras las destruirmos.

Tigresa: Faltaba mas…

Las calles estaban desoladas, solo miraban estatuas de ponis que parecían que corrian de algo, algunos de estos estaban en el suelo tratando de alejarse de alguien, el simple ruido del viento era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, cuando menos esperaron las puertas se abrieron junto a una luz proveniente de adentro de estas puertas, solo miraron una mano con grandes garras saliendo de estas puertas, luego otra, terminaron viendo un gran dragon oscuro de alas de murciélago, el cual dio un gran rugido, seguido de que varios rayos cayeron por toda la ciudad.

Nero: A que mato mas que tu…=Dijo con una sonrisa a Alex=

Alex: Acepto la apuesta=Dijo transformando sus brazos en dos grandes garras afiladas= A diferencia de ti= En su espalda aparecieron dos alas negras de metal= Tengo gran ventaja. =Comenzo a volar=

Tigresa: Vallan por las puertas luego por los Dark Word.

Nero: DIVIERTETE GATITA.=Dijo mientras corría hacia un grupo de Dark Words los cuales fueron cortados a la mitad con su espada= LLEVO 15 ALEX.

Alex: ESTAS ATRÁS POR 45.

Nero: EH?

En el imperio de Cristal.

Cercas de las afueras del imperio se encontraba Noa,quien estaba frente a Lucario quien parecía cansado, al igual que Noa solo que estaba con tragoedia quien tenia a Cadence y a Tragoedia.

Noa Life: 1500

Lucario: Quieres continuar?=Dijo jadeante=

Noa: =Sonrio=Si…=No tenia cartas en mano, solo sus dos monstruos y sus dos castas colocadas= MI TURNO.=Robo una carta.= Bien=Dijo feliz mirando la carta= Desde mi mano convoco a Nitro Synchron… Uso el efecto de Tragoedia puedo modificar su nivel seleccionando un monstruo en mi sementerio… Selecciono a Stardus Xailong de Lvl 1, por lo cual Tragoedia pasa de Nivel 11 a Lvl 1

Lucario miraba extrañado lo que hacia.

Noa: Uso a Vampire Lord de nivel 5… A tragoedia de nive Nitro de Lvl 2 para afinarlos.

Cadence Cayo al suelo al momento que estos monstruos se conviritieron en estrellas que fueron rodeadas por círculos de color verde, en un segundo a otro un brillo blanco atravesó las estrellas y los círculos.

Noa: La agrupación de nuestros deseos se comvertiran en una nueva estrella brillante… CONVIERTETE EN EL CAMINO ILUMINADO POR LA LUZ. ¡Invocación Sincroniza. ALZA EL VUELO STARDUST DRAGON.

Un dragon blanco apareció frente a Lucario quien solo se coloco en posición defensiva esperando un ataque del dragon.

Noa: Como controlo a Stardust en el campo Stardust Xailong puede ser convocado especial desde el sementero… Juego la carta Recarga de almas… =Una carta del suelo se levanto= Pagando mil puntos de vida puedo revivir un monstruo del cementerio… Selecciono a Nitro Synchro.=Life 500=

¿?: Estaba esperando eso.

Noa volteo atrás y observo a Yusei quien en su moto tomo de manera rápida a Cadence quien estaba en el suelo, Noa Volteo asustado al momento que miro a un monstruo al lado de Yusei el cual se aserco con una gran hacha y elimino a Stardust de un golpe.

Yusei: Junk Berserker tiene un total de 2700… y Stardust 2500 por lo cual recibes daño de 200.

Noa solo miro a Lucario quien comenzó a acercarse a el.

Noa: TRIBUTO TORRENCIAL.=La ultima carta del suelo se levanto=

Una gran cantidad de agua salió del suelo al momento que Lucario evaporo la misma con su aura azul, pero por lo que vieron Noa ya no estaba en el Imperio, vieran por donde vieran Noa no estaba presente.

Yusei: Perdón por tardar…=Paro aun lado de Lucario=

Lucario: Al menos ella esta bien.

Yusei: Si…=Miro a Cadence= Esta parte quedo Libre… Vallamos al centro de esta ciudad, tratemos de defenderla Dile a Shining que tenemos a Cadence, y también a Twiligth y a Rainbow.

Lucario: Bien=Desaparecio=

Yusei: Que piensas hacer Noa…

En PoniHattan…

Nero: CHAAAAU…=Dijo mientras se cubria contra una pared con su revolver.= JAJAJA… CUANTOS Alex.

Alex: 153…

Nero: Me ganas por 5… =Dijo mientras salia mientras disparaba con la revolver a varios de estos demonios.= YA TE ALCANSE

Alex gracias a sus garras tomo a tres demonios y los apretó con fuerza haciendo que estos solo se desintegraran, al tiempo que una criatura humana con armadura dorada pasaba arriba de ellos.

Alex: Sakuyamon… Cuantos?

La digimon solo dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo al tiempo que una voz serena dijo.

Sakuyamon: Perdi la cuenta.

Nero: =Disparo= Lo disces…=Disparo= Porque no llevas muchos JAJAJA. Tu tigresa… al menos finge que te diviertes.

¿?: Yo lo hago.

Nero levanto la mirada y observo a Noa quien con su panel negro estaba apunto de cortar a Nero, pero el alcanzo a moverse de lado evitando este panel.

Nero: Asta que decides dar la cara.

Noa: Escuche que aquí había una fiesta y no me invitaron.

Nero: Es MI fiesta.

Noa: Nunca te gusto compartir…

Nero: Porque no simplemente te vuelo la capa de los sesos.=Dijo apuntándole con su arma=

Noa: Intentalo.=Lo reto=Graphas todo tuyo.

El dragon dirigió la mirada hacia Noa y este ataco a Nero con una bocanada de fuego purpura, pero antes de que este fuego tocara a Nero un escudo purpura cobrio a Nero venia desde Sakuyamon quien llevaba su baston a un lado de ella.

Sakuyamon: Noa, aun sigues enojado? No era mi intención solo…

Noa: Ahorrate las disculpas Rika Nonaka… Convoco a Shield Wing.

Una ave de grandes alas apareció cubriendo a Noa con sus alas.

Sakuyamon: Noa es solo que lo que ocurrió ese dia…

Noa: Es muy distinto ahora verdad? Si… esperaba que al menos tu me apoyaras después de todo eramos casi iguales solo que tu tienes un digimon y yo no…=Dijo algo triste= POR ESO ME VISTE COMO MENOS EN EL GRUPO=Dijo enojado=

Sakuyamon: No Noa…

Noa: Uno se va contra ustedes y ya quieren arreglar todo verdad? Porque no pensaron en eso cuando dijeron todo eso de mi…=No recibió o respuesta=Solo hablan sin pensar. Al menos yo pienso y veo que lado es bueno para mi.=Robo una carta del Deck.= Coloco una carta boca abajo…Termino el turno…

Alex: PUES MUY BIEN.

Alex cayo sobre Noa con una gran hoja de metal para cortarlo pero el monstruo de noa lo cubrió haciendo que la hoja de Alex solo chocara contra otro metal.

Noa: Hasta dos veces por turno esta carta no puede ser destruida…

Tigresa: PUES LA SEGUNDA.

Atrás de Noa miro a tigresa golpearlo con fuerza la ave que cuidaba a Noa esta solo chillo un momento al tiempo que recupero la compostura.

El gran dragon miro esto y dirigió la atención sobre Alex y tigresa quienes miraron esto y se movieron a otro lado de la ciudad, dejando a Noa.

Noa: Creo que te debo una Graphas.

Este solo gruño un momento como dándole entender que si, al poco tiempo Noa miro su alrededor y dijo.

Noa: Mad… Sácame de aquí…=Desapareció=

Noa apareció al lado de Mad quien estaba al lado de las puertas mirando como mas Dark Word entraban a esta puerta.

Mad: Y Cadence donde esta?

Noa: En el imperio=Dijo con simplesa= deja descanso… =Se desactivo el panel negro y morado= Casi me matan… Solo me quedaban 200 puntos…

Mad: Si tu estas aquí quien esta en el imperio?

Noa: los monstruos que mandaste obviamente…

Mad: Sin ti ahí solo acabaran muertos.

Noa: Y que

Mad: QUE VALLAS A YA.

Noa: No.=Dijo poniéndose de pie= Al menos no ahora.

Mad: Obedece de una vez.

Noa: Lo hare después de que recupere mis Life Points.

Mad: Grrr… Bien… Si quieres hacer algo tienes que hacerlo tu mismo=Entro a las puertas=

Mad al cruzar desapareció dejando a Noa en la zona oscura donde solo se miraban Dark Word caminar hacia las puertas, como si estuvieran renegados a obedecer las ordenes de Mad.

Noa: Cansado?=Miro a Un Silva Dark Word=

Este no le respondió solo siguió su camino junto a todos.

Noa: Que mas da…=Saco el fruto de Eden y la corona de Twiligth de su mochila=

¿?: Te agrada ahora el poder niño?

Primera persona.

Era una voz de ultratumba pero al voltear mire a Alucard quien tenia su arma en su mano mientras apuntaba aun Dark Word al tiempo que Alucard jalo del gatillo matando al Dark Word.

Alucard: Creo que excediste la raya amarilla=Dijo mientras se acercaba a noa=

Yo: Eso crees? Y lo mejor es que no llegamos a la mejor parte.

Alucard:=Sonrio= Que planeas hacer?

Yo: Darle un golpe a Celestia donde mas le duele, después de todo te gusta mirar todo verdad?

Alucard: Has hecho una obra de teatro muy entretenida debo admitirlo. Pero de igual manera te estas convirtiendo en los seres que yo tengo que eliminar.

Yo: Bien parece que ahora si valgo la pena no?

Alucard: Sigues siendo un niño que solo juega con sus nuevos poderes.

Yo: Siempre e tenido mente de niño… Me mataras o seguiras viendo la función?

Alucard: Cuando vea que esta función se vuelve predesible te matare.=Desaparecio=

Yo: Es la tercera vez que me amenaza…=Suspiro= Veamos… Oye=Miro a un Dark Word= Necetito pedirte un favor=rio con malicia=

Fin del cap.


	14. La tercera es la vencida

Otro dia y la misma mierda… Los ataques seguían, yo solo permanecía dentro de las puertas de los Dark Word, que hacia ahí? Proteger las puertas, Mad parecía enojado porque no pude traer a Cadence con migo, la verdad poco me importo, ganas me daban de retarlo pero seria prácticamente pelear en su terreno, además tengo que hacer mantener la situación bajo control, pude mantener a Nero, Alex, Sakuyamon y a Tigresa alejados de las puertas, fue sencillo solo aposte arqueros en las puertas, mientras que la infantería solo les hacia frente, era un cuento de nunca acabar.

Yo: Bien… Creo que es hora de continua.

Tercera persona.

En el imperio de cristal, las cosas estaban calientes, Lucario y Yusei peleaban en los bordes junto a la guardia de cristal, Shining Armor y Twiligth procuraban defender el interior de la ciudad con otro puñado de guardias, no muy lejos de la cuidad de podía mirar a Mad quien avanzaba con sus cadenas en sus brazos, golpeando a cada guardia de cristal que se le interponía, al hacerlo las cadenas brillaban en un tono rojo combirtiendo a los guardias en piedra. Lucario al ver esto se acerco rápidamente a el, Mad trato de golpear a Lucario pero las cadenas solo golpearon el suelo a la vez que Lucario dio una fuerte patada en el estomago del Dark Word quien solo salió volando a 5 metros del lugar.

Lucario: Esperaba mas del Rey de los oscuros.=Dijo decepcionado=

Mad gruño al tiempo que clavo sus manos en la tierra, esto basto para que unas cadenas salieran del suelo tratando de tomar a Lucario, el pokemon junto sus manos de un movimiento rápido y las llevo al suelo al tiempo que una onda de color azul golpeo a las cadenas rompiéndolas en cientos de miles de pedazos.

Lucario: Ya veo… No sirves de nada… Por eso convenciste a Noa para que se te uniera.

Mad: Puedo con quien yo quiera Pokemon ingrato.

Una cadena alcanzo a golpear al pokemon por la espalda, el apenas sintió el golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero ante esto Mad sonrio, saco sus manos de la tierra y una aura negra estaba en sus manos, esto basto para que al lado de Mad apareciera un Dark Word de armadura dorada junto a una hacha de igual color.

Mad: Todo tuyo Goldd Wu.

Este Dark Word comenzó a dar rapidos golpes al pokemon el cual esquivaba con dificultad, justo cuando el hacha del Dark Word estaba en el aire Lucario dio una fuerte patada en las garras de Wu quitándole el hacha, Lucario tomo el hacha y la estampo contra el cuerpo del Dark Word el cual solo se volvió cenizas.

Lucario: Solo mandas a otros para hacer el trabajo sucio Mad=Aventó el hacha al suelo=

¿?: Concuerdo.

Ambos voltearon y miraron a Yusei quien venia en su D-runer parando justo al lado de Lucario.

Yusei: Mad tu solo no puedes hacer nada. Ahora deja ir a Noa y nosotros te dejaremos ir.

Mad: Yo no lo tengo encadenado a mi el solo hace lo que el quiere. Yo no lo obligo a hacer cosas que no quiere.

Lucario: Entonces no ahí remedio contigo… La verdad yo esperaba que dieras mas pelea.=Camino hacia el=

Justo cuando estaba apunto de ponerle las manos encima a Mad, un fuerte destello golpeo el suelo donde estaba apunto de tocar Lucario, el levanto la mirada enojado y miro que Noa venia arriba de un dragon blanco, el bajo de el poniéndose al lado de Mad, al hacerlo el dragon desapareció.

Noa: Dejamos algo pendiente la ultima vez Yusei…

Mad: Ven… Yo no lo obligo a nada.=Lo miro= Pero si tu estas aquí quien esta en las puertas?

Noa: Graphas Daaa… El almenos hace mas que tu estorbo.

Mad:E-estorbo?=Dijo indignado=Yo soy quien te dio todo.

Noa: Claro que no los contratos los hace Reing-Lord, tu solo firmas y aceptas al igual que yo los términos de ese Dark Word. Seras el Rey y como todo juego de ajedrez tienes que ser defendido, ahora lárgate.

Mad gruño enojado maldiciendo un sinfín de cosas al tiempo que un aura purpura lo rodeo y lo desapareció, dejando a Yusei, Lucario y a Noa solos.

Noa: Listo para la tercera ronda? Yo gane una… y tu ganaste la otra… Que termine el Match.

Lucario: No esta vez te toca contra mi Noa.

Noa: Ahora te atiendo a ti Lucario.

Aquel panel oscuro y purpura apareció en el brazo de Noa mientras que yusei solo comenzó a acelerar, pero antes de que Yusei direa el primer movimiento, Lucario se abalanzo sobre Noa, quien termino en el suelo sujetado por Lucario mientras que Noa forcejeaba tratando de quitarse del agarre del pokemon, antes de que Noa tomara una carta de su Mazo Lucario puso una de sus (Patas/Manos) en su cabeza al tiempo que un aura azul comenzó a manar rodeando la cabeza de Noa.

Noa: MUEVETE.

Noa puso un pie sobre el estomago del pokemon lanzándolo lejos de el, Noa llevo una mano a su cabeza sobándola, mientras gemía adolorido, Lucario se puso de pie algo cansado al tiempo que Yusei solo esperaba que lo que sea que halla hecho Lucario haiga servido de algo, al poco tiempo Noa solo llevo su mano que tenía en su cabeza a su mano de cartas, al poco tiempo yusei escucho.

Noa: Empiezas o yo empiezo?

Yusei solo acelero, al momento que ambos dicen.-DUELO-

Noa: Esta vez comienzo yo primero.=Tomo las 6 cartas del Deck=

Speed counter 1 para yusei…

Noa: Usaras los contadores de velocidad?

Yusei: Contigo ya no puedo cometar el mismo error.

Noa: Te limitaras solo con hechizos de velocidad sabias?

Yusei: Preocúpate por ti no por mi.=Dijo pasando al lado de el alejándose=

Una gran bruma oscura comenzó a rodear un diámetro de 500 metros dejando a fuera a Lucario, mientras que en otro lado de Equestria mas precisamente en PoniHattan.

Nero: Listo.

Alex: Igual.

Nero tomo su espada al momento que acelero de un momento rápido haciendo que la hoja de la espada tomara un color rojo, Alex tenia su brazo convertido en una hoja de metal, estaban en diferentes partes de aquellas grandes puertas, Nero golpeo el primer soporte y Alex el segundo haciendo que estas puertas colapsaran, pero antes de que estas puertas cayeran al suelo solo desaparecieron, volviéndose cenizas, hecho esto los Dark Word de toda aquella cuidad desaparecieron, los ponis que estaban convertidos en piedra, comenzaron a recuperar sus colores al igual que su movilidad.

En canterlot.

Paso lo mismo justo un Dark Word estaba apunto de golpear a Edzio con su espada, pero esta se volvió cenizas al igual que el resto de los Dark Word en todo Canterlot.

Lion:=Sonrio= Se estaban tardando.=Dijo algo jadente=

Edzio: Algo de comer?=Volteo a verlo=

Lion: Como negarme a tal invitación.

En el imperio ocurrió prácticamente lo mismo, solo que se mantuvo la bruma oscura donde se encontraban Yusei y Noa.

Noa: Juego la escala uno de Qhiphor Disk y la escala 9 de Qhiphor Shell Ajusto la escala pendular.=Coloco ambas cartas en los extremos del panel=

Yusei: Empesaras con los péndulos?

Noa: juego la magia Refuerzos de la Armada… Al activarse añado una monstruo del tipo guerrero del deck a la mano de nivel 4 o inferior… Añado a Silver Centinel.=Tiene 4 cartas en mano= Balancéate… Pendulo de mi alma… Dibuja un arco de luz oscura en mi camino… Invocación Pendular… Desde mi mano convoco a Gorz Emirari of the Darkness, Nitro Synchron y Doppel Warrior… Mi concovacion normal aun no la hago… desde mi mano convoco a Turbo Synchron…=Se quedo sin cartas en mano=

Yusei: Dos tuner?... y dos monstruos del mismo nivel… Exyd y Synchro?

Noa: Uso a Gorz de nive Turbo synchron de nivel 1 para afinarlos…

Un solo circulo verde rodeo al Demonio Gorz al tiempo que una luz blanca brillo con fuerza atrabezando a Gorz y al circulo.

Noa: Los deceos acumolados crearan una nueva estrella brillante… Transformate en el camino iluminado por la Luz… Invocación sincronizada…

Un dragon blanco que reconocia Yusei apareció frente a al.

Noa: Alza el vuelo Stardust Dragon… Uso a Doppel warrior de nive Nitro Synchron de nivel 2 para afinarlos…

Dos círculos rodearon al Doppel al tiempo que este fue atravesado por una luz algo verdosa.

Noa: Dragon portador de la armonía… Usa tus amuletos y doblega la realidad… Invocación Sincronizada… Synchro tuner Dragon fotonico de pulso.

Yusei: Conoces el Accel Synchro también?

Noa: Cuando Nitro Synchron es usado como material de Synchronia robo una carta del deck.=Tomo una= El primer jugador no puede atacar… Coloco mi ultima carta y termino mi turno.

Yusei llego al limite de la bruma al tiempo que miso solo una carta colocada y aquellos dos monstruos que protegían a Noa, Yusei paro su mono al tiempo que puso su mano en su deck.

Yusei: MI TURNO=Tomo sus 6 cartas=

Counters Speed 2

Yusei miro sus cartas y sonrio al momento que acelero directo hacia noa.

Yusei: Juego la carta magia… Speed Spell Angel Baton… Si tengo dos o mas contadores de velocidad me permite robar dos cartas… Siempre y cuando descarte una de mi mano… En vio a Stardust Xailong… Convoco de manera especial a Unknow Synchron… Esta carta entra especial si no controlo monstruos en el campo… Sacrifico a Unknow, para convocar de manera avanzada a Guerrero de salvamento… Si esta carta es convocada selecciono un monstruo tuner en cualquier sementerio y lo invico de mi lado del campo… Selecciono de tu sementerio a Nitro Synchron.

Noa solo miro sorprendido esto al tiempo que miro aquellos dos monstruos frente a el.

Yusei: uso a Nitro Synchron de nivel 2 y al guerrero de salvamento de nivel 5 para una afinación.

Una luz segó a Noa momentáneamente.

Yusei: Acelera a gran velocidad guerrero in alcanzable para alcanzar tus limites que quieres… Invocación por sincronía… NITRO WARRIOR… Cuando Nitro Synchro es usado como material de Synchronia.=Sonrio= Robo una carta.=teniendo 5 en mano= Batalla.

Noa: Juego el efecto del dragon fotonico… Una vez por turno modifico su nivel de para una invociacion Synchro este turno.

Yusei: El requisito para el Accel Synchro es viajar a gran velocidad Noa.

Noa: Lose… Pero eso solo en tu mundo Yusei… Uso al dragon fotonico de nive Stardust dragon de nivel 8 para una afinación… Convierto a ambos en nivel 10… Regulacion de poder preparada… ACCEL SYNCHRO.

Frente Una luz dejo a yusei segado por escasos segundo al tiempo que el levanto la mirada y no observo nada, salvo por un ruido atrás de el.

Noa: Tecno Genius Blader Gunner.

Yusei: El monstruo de Bruno… Speel spell Lighthing Rod… Si tengo 2 o mas contadores de velocidad Selecciono un monstruo en el campo y lo destruyo… y el ataque que tenga el monstruo lo gano de puntos de vida.

Noa: Blader Gunner puede ser desterrado si es el turno del oponente… Perdiendo asi el objetivo que tienes.

Yusei: En cuyo caso… El ataque será directo Noa.

Aquel guerrero que acompañaba a Yusei se dirigió hacia Noa quien espero el golpe, a escasos metros de golpearlo escucho.

Yusei: Cuando nitro warrior ataca este gana mil puntos de ataque por cada magia usada en este turno… Como use una cuando el estaba, gana un total de 3800 puntos.

Noa dio un brinco hacia atrás evadiendo el golpe del guerrero a la vez que sus puntos bajaron a 200, haciendo que Noa solo comenzara a jadear algo cansado.

Yusei: Coloco dos cartas boca abajo…=Teniendo 2 en mano= Termino mi turno…

Noa: En la fase final Blader regresa…=Dijo cansado=

Yusei: Aun es tas decidido a ayudarlos?

Noa: Mi turno.=Tomo una carta=

Speed Counter 3

Noa: Destierro a Dragon fotonico de tipo Luz y a Gorz de tipo Dark Para convocar de manera especial a Black Luster Soldier… Una vez por turno puedo seleccionar un monstruo de tu lado del campo y desterrarlo… O si esta carta destruye a un monstruo puede volver a atacar. BATALLA=Comenso a correr hacia Yusei.=El ataque regresa a la normalidad de Nitro warrior, Black Luster tiene 3000 y el tuyo 2800. Doy el primer golpe.

Ante esto Yusei sonrio.

Yusei: Juego la carta trampa Synchro Strike… Por cada material usado para la sincronía de un monstruo de mi lado del campo el Synchro que esta en batalla gana 500 puntos de ataque por cada uno de esos materiales… Y como use dos… Gana mil.

Noa: Magia rápida… Doble o nada…Se levanto su carta seteada, selecciono un monstruo de mi lado del campo y su ataque se duplica solo en el calculo de daño… Ante esto Luster tiene 6000 y Nitro 3800 te causa daño de 2200.

Luster atrabeso con su espada el monstruo de Yusei, al tiempo que Noa dijo.

Noa: Se acabo Yusei… Como Luster destruyo un monstruo por batalla puede volver a declarar ataque… ATACO DIRECTO.

Yusei tomo una de sus cartas en mano.

Yusei: Cuando recibo un ataque directo puedo enviar esta carta al cementerio y terminar la fase de batalla… En vio al espantapájaros veloz.= Tiene dos en mano=

Noa: Grr… Con esto termino mi turno…

Yusei: Tan perdido estas?, Antes de ser mi turno juego la trampa Mirage Wake, cuando un monstruo de mi lado del campo es drestruido puedo convocarlo de manera especial, desde el cementerio... Regresa Netro Warrior…MI TURNO=Tomo una carta al tiempo que paso a un lado de Noa=

Speed Counter 4.

Yusei: =3 cartas en mano= Convoco a Tunning Suppurt… destierro un monstruo de mi lado del campo hasta el fin de turno… Para que esta carta entre especial al campo de batalla… Destierro a Nitro Warrior… D.D. fairi entre especial… Uso a Tunning y a D.D. para una afinación.

Un circulo y una estrella pasaron a convertirse estos dos monstruos, al tiempo que una luz azul cubrió a ambos.

Yusei: Nuestros deseos viajaran a gran velocidad sobre el horizonte… TRANSFORMATE EN EL CAMINO ILUMINADO POR LA LUZ… INVOCAION POR SINCHRONIA … El poder de la esperaza… Synchro tuner… Formula Synchron.

Un auto de carreras apareció al lado de Yusei.

Yusei: Cuando Tunning Suppurt es usado como material de Synchronia… Pudo robar una carta.=Teniendo 2= Folmula Synchron… Una vez por turno me permite robar una carta del Deck.=Teniendo ahora 3= Speed Word 2… Si tengo 4 o mas contadores de velocidad puedo removerlos y causar 800 de daño por cada magia de velocidad en mi mano=Mostro dos cartas=

Noa abrió los ojos al momento de saber eso.

Yusei: Se acabo Noa.

Speed Counter 0.

Noa: Ganaste…=Dijo mirando una flecha hecha de fuego acercarse a el= Lo admito… Me divertí…

Fin del cap.


	15. El morir y renacer

Una flecha hecha de fuego había impactado en el pecho de Noa, cayendo al suelo mientras aquella neblina oscura se disipaba, Yusei preocupado fue hasta con Noa bajándose de la moto y corriendo hasta el.

Yusei: Estas bien…

El estaba apunto de llegar hasta con Noa pero paro de golpe al mirar como comenzó a hacerse cenizas, mientras el viento comenzó a llevárselas Yusei quería hacer algo pero no podía ya todo eso había terminado, lo único que quedo de Noa fue su muchila, una vez que la neblina comenzó a despejarse dejo que la luz del sol iluminara el resto del imperio, al igual que a Luciario, quien se hacerco a Yusei preocupado.

Lucario: Que paso?

Yusei solo tomo la mochila de Noa, al tiempo que la abrió y miro ahí la laptop, El fruto de Eden y El elemento de Twiligth.

Yusei:=Suspiro= Hice lo que pude Lucario… Lo siento.

Lucario solo mostro una mueca de disgusto por un momento mientras respiro profundamente… Al poco tiempo miro a Yusei y dijo.

Lucario: llevemos esto a sus respectivos dueños…=Refiriéndose al fruto y el elemento=

En PoniHattan, aquellas puertas habían desaparecido, al igual que lo tétrico del lugar, Solo miraron como los ponis que estaban convertidos en piedra comenzaron a moverse y recuperar sus colores normales.

Nero: Bueno… Creo que es todo volvamos…

Alex: En que tren.

Alex señalo con su dedo índice la estación de trenes la cual estaba destrozada y un tren descarrilado…

Nero: Creo que podemos ponerlo de nuevo en funcionamiento.

Alex: Veremos que… Sakuyamon te adelantas a avisar a Canterlot?

Arriva en el cielo estaba esta digimon la cual asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía en dirección a canterlot, por otro lado…

Tigresa: Creo que es todo… Volvamos, aquí ya no nos ocupan.

En Canterlot lo mismo ocurria los guardias estaban aliviados al igual que las princesas, Edzio, Lion, Obiwan y Sonic, arriba en las casas estaba Edzio mirando el paisaje el cual lo dejaba con sierto alivio y tranquilidad.

Edzio: Tal parece que todo ha terminado…

Obi Wan: Me parece demasiado pronto…

Edzio volteo y miro a Obi Wan quien solo había dado un salto para estar con Edzio en aquella azotea de la casa.

Edzio: Despues de la tormenta llega la calma…

Obi Wan: No discuto eso…

Edzio: Algo que podamos impedir a hora?

Obi Wan: Eres libre de hacer lo que uno quiera.

Edzio:=Sonrio= Siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a hacerlo.

En el palacio de cristal, Twiligth estaba con Cadence quien permanecía en una cama, al poco tiempo un guardia entro al cuarto junto con la tiara de Twiligth.

Guardia: Señorita Twiligth me pidieron que le entregara esto…

Twiligth: Donde lo encontraron?=Dijo sorprendida mientras la tomaba con su magia=

Guardia: Uno de los que nos ayudaron nos pidió que se lo entregaramos.

Twiligth solo tenia en mente una cosa, que habían derrotado a Noa para recuperarlo, cosa que le agrado, pero también la preocupo.

Cadence: Donde están ahora?

Guardia: Estan esperando un tren con destino a Canterlot, con ellos llevaban una mochila.

Cadence: Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Guardia: Con su permiso…

Una vez que el guardia salii, Twiligth solo miraba la tiara con algo de melancolía, al tiempo que escucho.

Cadence: Yo también espero que este bien Twiligth.

Twiligth: Porque ayudar a alguien como Mad… Que lo hizo unirse a el…

Cadence: Para toda respuesta ahí una pregunta… Yo también quisiera saber eso.

Twiligth: Oye Cadence… Porque le hiciste caso cuando te dijo que desactivaras el escudo. Estoy casi segura que tu sabias que el tenia planeado irse.

Cadence: Todos ocupamos de una segunda oportunidad Twiligth… Pero hay personas que ocupan una tercera… En caso de Noa…

Twiligth: Ya veo…

El pasar de las horas fueron rapidas, creo que porque muchos gosaban este momento de calma, Twiligth regreso a Canterlot, donde se entero por la mala lo que paso con Noa, al igual que el resto… Muchos esperaban lo contrario que el aun siguiera vivo… pero no era asì, Celestia solo miro por un momento a los que estaban en el lugar y dijo.

Celestia: Creen que pudo haber cambiado?

Por parte de la mayoría dijeron que si, sin embargo ya no había mucho por hacer.

Yusei: Toma.=Saco el Fruto de Eden de la muchila=

Edzio:=Lo tomo= Esta cosa puede ser muy peligrosa en manos equivocadas.

Alex: Que se supone que hace?

Edzio: Doblega la voluntad de quien tu quieras… Mientras no tenga el modo de pensar que yo tengo.

Celestia: Cual es tu modo de pensar?

Edzio:=Sonrio= Seria difícil explicarte… Aun lo sigo estudiando.=Lo guardo en una de sus bolsas.=

Nero: Bueno… Ya que todo esta arreglado… Si me disculpan, ire a ver que se salvo del castillo, yo tengo hambre y tengo ganas de un buen pescad…

Nero se mordió el labio inferior recordando que el pescado lo preparaba Noa, al igual que el que Nero le gustaba…

Nero: Cierto…

Obi Wan: Descuida no eres el único.

El pasar de los días dejaba ver muchas cosas que Noa hacia en el castillo de las hermanas Nobles, una de ellas era la cocina, la comida que el preparaba y lo recogido que el dejaba el castillo, al principio si fue algo extrañada la presencia de Noa, Sonic por su parte no permanecía en el castillo se la pasaba todo el dia por toda Equestria, mientras que Yusei decidió quedarse con ellos en el palacio usando la habitación que Noa tenia, un dia por Equis o ye razones Yusei tubo la curiosidad de tomar la laptop de Noa, la encendio y lo primero que miro era…

"Favor de introducir contraseña"

Intento un sinfín de contraseñas, desde las mas elaboradas, como las mas científicas, o algo que tuviera con relación a Noa, pero fue ahí donde recordó que Noa comocia a todos… intento poniendo los nombres de cada uno de los que estaban allí pero no funciono tampoco, intento con combinaciones y tampoco… Al final se podría decir que solo por poner algo un poco estúpido…

"Introducir contraseña: ********** (Contraseña)" "Acceso permitido."

Yusei:=Rio un momento= La contraseña era contraseña… Que idio… Bueno en parte es original.

Comenzo a teclear y revisando archivos, solo encontró datos como "Trabajo de Matematicas" " Sistema de Microsof" " Funcionamiento de códigos" "Como hackear un facebook" " Como hackear dinero en cuentas bancarias" Cosas como esas para poder tener lo que quieras.

Paso el tiempo y miro la música y los video que había en la laptop hasta toparse con un video en particular.

¿?: Hey te la manda el patrón.=Salio corriendo un chico mientras le avento a un adulto una bolsa con un contenido blanco=

Policia: VEN ACA.

Eran nulos pero al poco tiempo Nero entro por la puerta diciendo.

Nero: Oye… Nos envía esto la princesesilla esa.

Nero le aventó un boleto dorado, yusei lo tomo y miro detenedamente lo que decía.

Nero: Creo que es una forma de decirnos gracias… Aun que prefiero que lo diga de frente y no mande a otras personas a decirlo usando un pedaso de papel.

Yusei: Una gala?

Nero: Asi es… piensas ir? Estamos discutiendo eso.

Yusei: Si… Creo que si.

Nero: Bien entonces iremos todos… Que haces en esa cosa?

Yusei: Nada, solo mirando lo que contenía…

Nero: Bien no tardes que hoy te toca vigilar para que esas criaturas no lleguen del bosque al castillo.

Yusei: Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Y asi fue, el llegar de ese dia tan esperado por los ponis había llegado… La gala era como la de siempre, había ponis tocando una hermosa melodía sobre un pequeño escenario, al tiempo que ponis platicaban, comían y bebían… Entre todos estos invitados estaban todos con excepción de Sonic quien había dicho que no iria porque no era partidario de lo Elegante…

Celestia: Que bueno que haigan podido venir… Aun que… Creo que Rarity se esmero demasiado en sus vestidos...

Lo que era Tigresa, Renamon y Rika llevaban unos vestidos, se podía mirar que las tres estaban algo avergonzadas por llevar tales cosas sobre ellas…

Rika: Si miro una risa sobre cualquiera de ustedes los mato…=Dijo algo enojada=

Obi Wan: No se de que hablas te miras bien… El naranja te va…=Trato de calmarla=

Renamon: No entiendo el porque vestir de esta manera.

Celestia: Es para causar una buena impresión, y mas por ser em… Bueno…

Nero: Mujeres.=Dijo mientras se dirigía a una mesa= Esa es la palabra.

Alex: No te exaltes Rika…=Le sonrio= Quizas en tu mundo ahiga alguien que si te quiera. Te vez bien Renamon el azul te cae bien.=Siguio a Nero.=

Edzio: Temare algo de beber… Me acompaña?=Miro a Celestia=

Celestia: Lo sigo.

Lion: Bueno… Espero que haiga algo bueno de comer… No te enojes Tigresa.. De hecho deberías vestirte asi mas seguido.

Porque todos hacían cumplidos? Por muy obvia razón tratar de subirles los animos a cada una de ellas y no descuartizaran al primero que tenían en frente, todos tomaron rumbos diferentes sobre la gala, mirando ponis muy bien vestidos.

Rika: Nunca me gusto cuando mi madre me llevaba a estas fiestas…

Renamon: Solo estaremos un momento y luego nos iremos… Ese fue el acuerdo Rika.

Rika: Lo se… Pero no me agrada estar llevando esto… Se que esa unicornio blanca nos los hizo… pero… No se no podía decirlo que no ya nos los había hecho…

¿?: AHHHH

Las miradas pasaron a lo que era el teatro donde se miraba algo moverse, era proveniente de la misma nada, se miraba como si algo tratada de salir de algún lado, al poco tiempo dos criaturas bípedas salieron disparadas a diversas partes, la primera contra la pared y la segunda subre una mesa donde le cayo en sima suyo un pastel.

Todos voltearon a ver el vipedo que se había estrellado contra la pared y miraron que era Mad el cual se puso de pie muy enojado.

Rika: N-Noa?

Aquel chico se quito gran parte del glaseado que lo cubria al tiempo que se ponía de pie, Rika miro que en su brazo izquierdo apareció un panel esta vez blanco con dorado al tiempo que miraba a Mad.

Rika: P-pero Yusei te vio morir.=Dijo asustada=

No hubo respuesta, de los presentes muchos daban pasos hacia atrás, al poco tiempo el resto del elenco miro a Noa igual de sorprendidos, pero no tanto como Yusei.

Noa: Digamos que alguien me hizo un favor…

"Es la tercera vez que me amenaza de muerte…Bueno… OYE TU=Miro a un Dark Word= Ven… Quiero pedirte un favor"

Mad: MALDITO TRAIDOR.

Noa: Ya te dije… A mi me gusta ser el malo… Si para ti es BUENO conquistar este mundo, en tonces lo hare como malo tratando de evitar que Cumplas tu objetivo.

Mad: YO TE DI LO QUE TIENES.

Noa: No fuiste tu… Ademas…=Sonrio= El duelo aun no termina… Esperaba mas del mismo King of the Dark Word…

Mad: Hare tu vida un infierno sin que tengas que ir a el.

Noa: HEY YUSEI.

El aludido miro a Noa.

Noa: Un Tag Duel?=Dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba=

Fin del cap.


	16. Tras un Huevo

Creo que seria bueno explicarles que fue lo que paso… No es difícil de entender, si pones un poco de atención… Comenzare desde que comenzó todo esto.

Encontré a todos en el gran comedor del castillo de canterlot, parecía animada la conversación, hasta que comenzaron a hablar de mi, no les miento cada palabra que ellos dijeron me dorio, en cuanto a Sonic bueno la verdad esperaba esa clase de comentarios, pero tenían razón ellos… Yo no hacia mucho en este mucho salvo por cocinar y de vez en cuando a buscar algo de comida… Ademas también era muy cobarde, bueno es cuidar de mi bien estar desde mi punto de vista.

Despues de eso entre mi idea era mostrarles que eran los que atacaban, pero después de lo ocurrido ahí me largue tenia la sangre que me hervía de la pura rabia, al menos me gustaría poder retorcerle la cabeza de Rika, y quedarme con su digimon… Entre a mi cuarto abatido y bueno como saben llego Twiligth a hacerse la comprendida con migo. Pero también ahora que lo pienso la trate demasiado mal, ella tenia todas las buenas intenciones y yo solo la hice de lado…

Despues de eso llego Mad invitándome con los Dark Word, fue ahí donde comprendi muchas cosas y sobre todo algo muy fundamental, acepte… Pero el estúpido hermano de Twiligth intervino con esto por lo cual todo esto termino… A Celestia le pareció bien que yo me largara del lugar… Creo que mas bien era miedo a que Mad mandara mas Dark Word al palacio y la chingara, se muy bien eso.

Al mandarme al imperio de encontré con Cadence, muy Buuuena poni si saben a lo que me refiero, mi idea era salir del lugar pero eso desapareció cuando la mire, al menos intente cortegarla… ¿Qué? Esque esta muy guapa no mamen… PEEERO En nuestra conversación en el comedor escuche la palabra "MI PROMETIDO" Y dije a la verga me largo de aquí, lo intente…

Como pude me las arregle para que ella quitara el escudo, la verdad me daba algo que no me dejaba pedirle eso, pero lo hice como pude… Tras que ella desactivo el escudo no perdi tiempo y Sali del palacio, y como saben un pegaso me embistió y me encontré con Mad.

El contrato tenia todo ha mi beneficio, y no dude en firmarlo verifique que mi alma no seria para el que fue lo bueno y que mantendré mi libre albedrio mas que nada, mi plan era muy simple y creo que ya lo descubrieron… ¿No? Bueno ahí les va.

Yo no soy bueno en nada… Peleando y mucho menos en magia… A la larga entendí un poco de esto pero no mucho, el Libro de StarWirl me explico que esposible llamar monstruos siempre y cuando tengas en mente como es la criatura y el nombre, de ahí en mas no fue difícil convocar.

Tenia que hacer pensar a Mad que estaba de su lado por eso pelee contra Yusei y los demás. Estuve a punto de perder una vez y le pedi a Mad que me sacara y claro el molesto porque no acabe con la vida de ellos fue a intervenir, fue ahí donde pedi ayuda a un Dark Word el cual estuvo de acuerdo con un trato que le propuse, El DARK WORD se hizo pasar por mi acambio de acabar con Mad.

Y esa era mi intención… Dicen que si no puedes con el enemigo… Únetele, pues asi fue, mi idea era apuñalarlo por la espalda, una vez que las puertas se destruyeron fue mucho mas fácil vencer a Mad, pero fue un problema, me confie, nunca pensé que el pudiera convocar Dark Word`s a voluntad, pero parecía que estos estaban con una cara de disgusto por estar con Mad.

Mad me transporto a una… Creo que fue Dimensión, Mundo, Tiempo, Espacio, No lo se… Para mi fueron segundos y de la nada aparecimos en plena fiesta del castillo de Canterlot. Estaba feliz después de todo ahora había mas de los buenos… Se que después de lo que hice ellos no querrán si quiera verme, pero lo harán si me veian peleando contra Mad, mi plan había funcionado, tomar fuerza de los Dark Word y pelear contra Mad, quien diría que un dia aquel joven asustadizo y débil terminaría asi.

Yo: Que pasa Mad? Cansado?

El aludido no me respondió solo gruño al tiempo que solo golpeo el suelo con sus cadenas.

Yo:=Sonrei= Y como sabes en la fase final Shooting Star regresa al campo de batalla.

Tercera persona.

Mad Vs Noa…

Noa- 4000 LP

Mad 26000 LP

La gala del galope termino convirtiéndose en un campo de duelo, todos los ponis salieron del lugar solo dejando a la princesa, las portadoras y los Heroes.

Twiligth: Noa… Que paso?

Noa: Larga histora Twili…

Mad golpeo el suelo con sus cadenas permitiendo que una niebla de color morado muy oscuro rodeara a todos estos, el lugar termino siendo un lugar oscuro donde solo estaban Celestia, Las portadoras, y los héroes, además de un dragon blanco arriba de ellos que Yusei conocía de pies a cabeza. Mad había desapareció además que el lugar era oscuro sin poder divisarlo, pero había quienes en el grupo que no se preocupaban de eso.

Nero: Ja… El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.. Que curioso dilema.=Dijo sacando su revolver de su gabardina=

¿?: Saben se suponía que esto seria fácil… Pero resulto que Noa quizo hacerse el Heroe.

Yusei:=Sonrio= A todos nos toca una vez en la vida ser uno… y este era el turno de Noa=Volteo a mirarlo=

¿?: Porque creen que el ganara?

Lucario: Despues de la poca pelea que diste conmigo… No me sorprendería que un niño te ganara.=Dijo en burla=

¿?: Noa tu firmaste un trato.

Noa: Tecnicamente No. Lo que firme fue un dibijo no mi nombre=Dijo levantando el dedo medio= TOMA. Regla numero uno de le los acuerdos en papel poner nobres de quienes están en esto.

Obi Wan: Mejor sal Mad… Todo se termino.

¿?: Yo no he perdido… Porque creen que es asi?

Noa: Porque es mi turno Mad por eso mismo y aun que te escondas… Mis ataques siempre dan en el blanco.=Tomo una carta teniendo 3 en mano= Tus puntos de vida son 26000… El ataque De Shooting Star es de 3300… Yusei… Tu conoces el efecto?

Yusei:=Sonrio= Shooting Star una vez por turno permite ver las primeras 5 cartas de la parte superior del Deck… Y dependiendo del numero de Tuners que se hayan revelado son las veces que Shooting Star puede atacar.

Noa: Cierto… Pero para aumentar las posibilidades…=Tomo una carta de las 3= Juego la pluma del fénix… Descartando una carta de mi mano coloco una carta de mi cementerio al top del Deck… Y elijo A Junk Synchron…=Se quedo con una en mano= Con la ultima carta juego Pot Of Avarice. Selecciono 5 monstruos del cementerio y los regreso al Deck, hecho eso tomo dos… Los monstruos que regreso son… Tuner Efect Veiler, Tuner Bry Synchron, Tuner Unknown Synchron, Tuner Turbo Synchron, Tuner Quick Draw Synchron. Al regresar estos 5 Robo dos cartas.

¿? Y que esperanza tienes?

Noa: Que en tu turno pasado no dejaste a ningún Dark Word para defenderte.

De ahí no recibió respuesta.

Noa: Mira tu que curioso… De mi mano convoco a Capitan Marauding… Cuando este monstruo es convocado satisfactoriamente puedo convocar un monstruo de mi mano.=Tomo la ultima= Y el único que tengo en mano, Vampire Hunter… Y como dijo Yusei Activo el efecto de Shooting Star… Revelando Tuners puedo atacar…

¿?: Que tanta suerte crees tener?

Noa: Yo? Ninguna, de hecho soy muy salado=Miro a Yusei= Por otra parte, el tiene una gran diferencia. Te parece si sacamos una y una?

Yusei se acerco a Noa.

Yusei: Toma la primera.

Noa sabia su mala suerte pero tomo la primera carta revelandola.

Noa: Primer Lugar… Monstruo Tuner Junk Synchron.

Yusei:=Tomo una carta= Segundo Lugar…=Revelo= Monstruo Tuner Nitro Synchron.

Noa: Tercer Lugar… Monstruo Tuner Debiris Dragon.

Yusei: Cuarto Lugar… Monstruo tuner Efect Veiler.

¿?: ¿¡Como dicen!?

Noa: Esta es la ultima carta… Y mi turno de sacar carta….=Tomo la ultima= Quinto Lugar Hyper Synchron… Dado que puede atacar 5 veces me facilita mas esto… Activo el efecto de Glub en mi cementerio enviando una carta del deck al Cementerio puedo convocarlo especial… Como es de nivel uno me facilita mas todo… Uso a Maraudin g a Glub para afinarlos.

Tres estrellas aparecieron al tiempo que un circulo de color amarillo los rodeo, al tiempo que una luz verde atravesó a estos.

Noa: Los vínculos unidos…

Yusei: Tejerán una fuerza mayor… Transformate en el camino iuminado por la Luz.

Noa: Invocación por Sincronía… Armory Arm… Cuando esta carta esta en e l campo puedo equiparla a un monstruo de mi lado del campo y ese monstruo gana un total de 1000 puntos adicionales. Y si sabes matemáticas sabrás que eso Dara un total a Shooting Star de 4300 que multiplicado por 5… 21500. Pero no pienso atacar con el.

Dicho esto todos miraron sorprendidos, al poco tiempo dijo.

Noa: Solo atacare con Vampire Hunter.

¿?: JAJAJA ya en serio porque no atacas mejor con ese dragoncito?

Noa: No es necesario Mad… Ya estas muerto.

Aquel humano que llevaba un latigo lo lanzo hacia la nata al tiempo que comenzó a arrastras a alguien muy conocido asta el.

Noa: Mad… Mi Deck no será el mejor… Pero cubre muchas posibilidades de Duelo… En este caso tu Vampire Hunter tiene la Habilidad de destruir antes de entrar a calculo de daño a un monstruo si es de atributo oscuro. Y QUE CREES todo los Dark Word son Oscuros.=Dijo feliz=

Mad era arrastrado por el latigo del humano que había convocado Noa, al poco tiempo este humano saco una espada y la enterro el la espalda.

Noa: Otro detalle… Monstruo con el que batalla con el pierde sus efectos… ya este en el campo o en el cementerio.=Sonrio=

El lugar en el cual estaban comenzó a iluminarse al poco tiempo que miraban como Mad se convertía en cenizas, pero lo que miraron no fue el lugar donde se llevo a cabo la gala del galope, mas bien era un lugar donde si dividía en diversas partes, todos miraban extrañados el lugar en el cual se encontraban incluso Noa, era un lugar donde se miraban diversas burbujas las cuales dejaban ver diversos mundos mas precisamente el de cada uno de los presentes.

Nero: El castillo fortuna=Miro una burbuja= ¡Kyrie!=Grito a una chica la cual estaba cercas de aquel castillo pero ella no lo escucho= ¡KYRIE AQUÍ ESTOY!... Porque no me escucha?

Obi Wan: No estamos dentro de nuestros mundos por eso mismo…

Rika: Ahí están Takato y Henrri…=Miro la burbuja frente a ella=

Alex: Hump… Mi mundo no cambio mucho que digamos…=Dijo mirando una escena apocalíptica donde muchos soldados inspeccionaban un edificio derrumbado=

Lucario: Todo igual aquí también.=Miro un extenso pradio hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista=

Edzio: Leonardo… =Miro toda la roma antigua donde se miraba a Leonardo caminar por aquellas calles=

Lion: Bueno puede ser peor?=Dijo mirando la burbuja la cual mostraba un mundo lleno de Zombis mas precisamente china.= Algo me dice que llegando tengo trabajo que hacer…=Escucho un sonido= Pero que?=Tomo un celular de su bolsillo= Hola?

¿?: Lion que bueno que contestas llevo dos meses tratando de comunicarme contigo que ocurre?

Lion:=Volteo a mirar a todos= Es una Larga historia… Y muy colorida=Miro a las manes= No me lo creerías si te la contara Hannigan.

Hannigan: Necesito que vengas lo antes posible… La casa blanca esta…Eh…

Se corto la llamada abruptamente al tiempo que miro algo curioso en su cell

Lion: Bateria agotada… Buena idea usar la aura de los unicornios apra cargarlo Noa.

Noa: Verdad? Te dije que seia útil.

Celestia: Se diría que esto es la despedida?

Rainbow: Princesa mire.

La pegaso apunto al mundo de ellos al poco tiempo miraron a Sonic correr de varios misiles al tiempo que dio un brinco para que dos de estos explotaran.

Sonic: Que pasa Eggman? Te estas volviendo muy predesible=Dijo a un robot el cual tenia una ametralladora en mano.=

Alex: Saben=Transformo su mano en una hoja afilada= No tengo ganas de regresar aun a mi mundo… Ustedes?=Dijo mientras entraba a la burbuja desapareciendo de la vista de los demás=

Nero: Je.. Saben siempre quise saber quien es mas fuerte yo o una maquina.=Dijo entrando a la burbuja=

Rika: Que dices Renamon?=Volteo a ver a su compañera=

Renamon: Quizas tengamos la oportunidad de volver a regresar…

Obi Wan: Ademas este mundo nos necesita mas que los nuestros…=Dijo entrando a la burbuja=

Celestia: Y ustedes?

Lion: Hare unas cuantas municiones mas… Y quizás… Haga otra arma.=Dijo entrando a la burbuja=

Todos entraron a la burbuja donde mostraba el mundo de Equestria, el único que no entro fue Noa, quien miraba su burbuja.

Twiligth: Te iras?=Dijo triste=

Noa: Y volver a ese mundo aburrido? No perderé la oportunidad de tener una vida de aventuras… La escuela la terminare al llegar. Estas son cosas que no se repiten.=Paso al lado de Celestia= Verdad Querida?=Dijo cariciando el rostro de la alicornio= Ademas… =La alicornio se sonrojo= Tengo que bajarle a Shining Armor a Cadence=Dijo dando un brinco dentro de la burbuja=

Al brincar dejo a la princesa y a las portadoras.

Twiligth: Princesa esta sonrojada?

Celestia: Vámonos de aquí… Este lugar me asusta…=Dijo desviando la mirada a la burbuja entrando dentro de ella=

Rainbow: Ese chico dijo que…

Rarity: Eso parece…

Pinki: Sa-ben-QUE?.

Todas: que?

Pinki: Tengo sueño.

FIN DEL CAP.


	17. New Challenge

Era un pastizal, donde explosiones se escuchaban, y robots de diferentes tipos atacaban aun erizo azul el cual corria a gran velocidad escapando de las balas y misiles que estos robots lanzaban, había uno de estos robots que tenia dentro de el a un humano algo parecido a un científico con traje rojo, lentes negros, pantalón negro y una forma anatómica en forma de huevo, con un bigote alargado.

Sonic: Que pasa eggman? No se supone que seria mas difícil?

Los robots prácticamente disparaban hacia donde se encontraba este erizo pero dado a la velocidad que tenia, este lograba esquivar con facilidad los disparos, cuando se trataban de misiles el solo brincaba arriba de ellos callendo enzima de ellos y corriendo y brincando en la ultima parte del misil para alejarse de la explosión.

Eggman: TE DESTRUIRE ASI TENGA QUE DESTRUIR ESTE MUNDO.

Sonic corria de un lado a otro esquivando las balas pero termino chocando con algo, frente a el no había nada, pero cayo al suelo adolorido sobándose la cabeza, al poco tiempo miro a otro robot de la estatura de Sonic con dos grandes propulsores.

Eggman: Te presento a Eggflash, veremos si eres tan rápido si te ponemos a alguien de tu calibre=Dijo sobándose las manos=

Sonic: JA Hablas muAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Aquel robot dio una fuerte patada mandando a volar a Sonic 15 metros arriba, cuando comenzó a caer este robot lo esperaba para darle otra patada, cuando estuvo al alcance el robot estuvo apunto de darle una segunda patada, pero su pata robotica con la que daría el golpe exploto en pedazos sorprendiendo al Doctor, el rápidamente trato de buscar la causa de esto, al poco tiempo diviso a un humano con un revolver en mano junto a una espada en su otra mano.

Eggman: Quien circuitos cortados de cobre eres tu?

Nero: Uno que quiere saber que es mas fuerte… La maquina o el demonio mismo.=Dijo con una sonrisa= Tu que opinas=Apunto con su arma al robot que Eggman piloteaba.=

Eggman: JA y crees que con esa porquería traspasaras Titanio puro reforzaHHHHHH

El casco que tenia el robot fue perforado, dejando al descubierto a Eggman, quien ordeno a sus demás robots atacar, eran un total de 15 sendo que algunos llevaban basucas, ametralladoras y uno de estos volaba.

Eggman: Si eres demonio compruébalo niño=Reto a Nero=

Cruel error acabo de cometer Eggman, al pedir esto, puesto que Nero comenzó a correr directo a los robots mientras que se cubria con su brazo pare evitar la mayoría de los disparos, cuando estuvo sercas del primere robot, como cual moto Nero acelero con su espada la cual se puso en un tono rojo carmesí cortando en tres partes al robot el cual solo exploto dejando sorprendido a Eggman.

Eggman: T-TU no eres humano.

Nero: Que te hace pensar eso=Apunto al robot que cuidaba a Eggman= Bingo.=Tiro del gatillo=

Antes de que la bala golpeara a Eggman al robot que le faltaba una pierna brinco para recibir el golpe, haciendo explotar a este robot en cientos de pedazos.

Nero: Maldición=Dijo con sarcasmo= Falle. Bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

Nero estaba apunto de jalar el gatillo, pero uno de los robots lo tomo con sus enormes brazos apretándolo con fuerza, Nero al sentir esto trato de liberarse.

Eggman: JAJAAAA pierdes el tiempo cada uno de ellos puede oponerse a casi 2 toneladas de fuerza.

Los brazos del robot que sujetaban a Nero se cortaron gracias a una esfera azul, Cuando Nero se incorporo dijo.

Nero: Te tardaste Azul.

Sonic: Em perdón?

Eggman estaba en apuros no solo porque parecía que claramente perdería la pelea.

Eggman: En otro punto nos veremos de nuevo Sonic.

Nero: Ya te vas si apenas empezamos=Dijo mientras comenzó a dispararle=

Por mas que el robot de Eggman aguantaba los disparos, los demás robots comenzaron a atacar a este duo, sin embargo no tenían tanta suerte, dado que Nero era Ambidiestro, por lo cual con una mano podía disparar y con la otra cubrirse de los ataques de los robots, Eggman preciono un botón dentro del robot en el cual se encontraba, al poco tiempo una nave fue expulsada de este robot dejando extrañado a Nero, al poco tiempo esta nave se alejo del lugar mientras que el resto de los robots eran destruidos por Sonic quien hecho una esfera atravesaba a todos por el pecho dejándolos inutilizables.

Nero: Tienes estilo… Te daría una A.

Sonic: A de Asombroso, igual el idiota volvió a escapar como siempre.=Dijo cruzado de brazos.=

Nero: Y quien se supone que es el?

Sonic: Un lunático… Tu sabes el enemigo común de uno.

Nero: Si entiendo… Eh se tardaron=Dijo algo enojado mirando a lo lejos=

Noa: Que tanto ocurrió=Miro los pedazos de robots=

Sonic: Y porque no les explicas… tu nos conoces.

Noa: Quien dijo eso?

Todos miraban a Noa con una mirada que representaba la obviedad, fue ahí donde supo que Mad les había dicho eso… Por un momento permaneció nervioso, fue ahí donde Noa recibió un golpe de parte de Nero quien solo cayo al suelo sofocado por el golpe que había recibido.

Nero: Eso es por no hacer caso…=Dio otro golpe en la espalda= Y eso por unírtele.=Dijo sacudiéndose las manos=

Noa: V-vale… ARGH, Entendi…

Nero estiro su mano a Noa quien se extraño, ayudándolo asi a levantarse dijo.

Nero: Aunque muy ingenioso verle la cara a ese demonio.=Sonrio=

Primera persona…

Celestia nos regreso al castillo en el cual habitábamos… les explique tanto a Twiligth, Celestia, Cadence… A todos les explique cual era mi plan ahí en el castillo, al principio se lo tomaron mal pero… pudieron comprender que lo hice por una buena razón, después de todo… Era parte de la estrategia no creen?.

A pesar de todo me miraban con una mirada que no inspiraba mucha confianza, pero entendía, fue por lo que hise pero balo la pena, pude hacerme el héroe por al menos unos días. Eso no puedo negarlo, Sonic nos explico quien era Eggman, por mi parte solo me mantenía callado y dejaba que el diera la explicación, había partas en las que se equivocaba para obligarme a mi corregirlo, pero yo sabia esta jugada suya por lo cual no dije nada, aun que si hubo una que otra vez que si me daban ganas de responder.

Celestia: Tendre que volver a preparar la gala… Despues de Show que hiciste ahí, tengo que volver a iniciarlo.

Noa: Si perdón por eso… No esperaba que pudiera cambiarnos de mundo a voluntad Mad. De hecho solo habían pasado dos turnos y estuvimos fuera mucho tiempo por lo visto.

Yo sabia lo que pasaría, Eggman aria lo necesario, ya sea para conquistar al mundo o eliminar a Sonic…

DIAS DESPUES…

Escuchabamos rumores de robots en minas de metales, para mi era mas que obvio que el quería reconstruir su ejercito, todos nos dimos a la tarea de buscarlo, eso incluia a la guardia real, Celestia nos dijo que nos avisaría para ir por Eggman… Sonic casi nunca estaba con nosotros y si lo hacia era solo para comer… Lucario casi siempre pasaba tiempo solo, al igual que tigresa y Renamon, un dia decidi hablar con los tres… Pero recordé que seria mala idea, después de todo la forma en que trate a Lucario… era obvio que tenia que dejar que pasara el tiempo…

Yo: Que hago…

Simplemente no sabia que hacer, teníamos comida… y además ni siquiera tenia ganas de cocinar, pero decidi tomar el toro por los cuernos y me fui a cocinar, después de todo es una de mas escasas cosas que puedo hacer.

Tercera persona.

Twiligth caminaba por el castillo de las hermanas nobles, saludando a cada uno de los que estaban en el lugar, ya sea Nero, Lucario, Obi Wan, Edzio… Sea quien sea, ella pregunto donde se encontraba Noa, a lo que Edzio le dijo…

Edzio: Supongo que en la cocina… El cocina siempre por lo regular.

Ella se despidió de Edzio mientras se dirigía a la cocina, abrió una puerta y miro una gran cocina, la cual parecía contar con algunos objetos relacionados a las especialidades culinarias, al entrar miro a Noa quien tenia en sus manos en pedazo de pescado mientras lo coraba en trozos, al poco tiempo tomo barias zanahorias y calabazas y las comenzó a rebanar.

Noa: Hola Twili.

Ella fue hasta con Noa para mirar que hacia y miro el pescado por un momento le diereon nauseas pero trago algo de saliva y dijo.

Twiligth: Que haces?

Noa: Pos comida=dijo mostrándole una cabeza de pescado= Verdad Joy?=Miro la cabeza=Claro Noa.=Dijo mibiendo la cabeza para aparentar que hablaba pero solo proboco que la unicornio viera con repulsión esto.= Vamos es gracioso.=Puso la cabeza en un gran sarten= Que ocupas?=Dijo picando las zanahorias=

Twiligth: Oye tu que sabes de ese tal Doctor Eggman?

Noa: Un confiado… Cobarde… igual que los narcos, solo mandan a alguien mas a hacer el trabajo.

Twiligth: Que eran esas cosas que peleaban contra Nero y Sonic?

Noa: Digamos… Em… Como explicártelo… Son como otros seres vivos con inteligencia solo que limitados a obedecer, estos no sienten nada, sea sentimientos o dolor. Además su inteligencia es muy basta… pero a ellos se les conoce por muchos nombres ya sean: Robots, Androides, Bots, I.A. Inteligencia Artificial, Cibernética y Mechas… Por lo regular usados para atacar en caso de Eggman.

Twiligth: Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Mad?=Dijo mirando a Noa= Que tu nos conoces a todos?

Noa: A algunos… Pero no quiero hablar de eso esta bien?

Twiligth: Porque?

Noa: Solo no quiero hablar de eso… Mejor dime… Estas enojada conmigo por lo que hice?

Twiligth:=Sonrio= Mi perdón te costara caro.

Noa: Desde cuando eso se compra?=Dijo indignado=

Twiligth: Nos quedamos en la tercera Ley además dijiste que me ayudarías a comprender el Algebra avanzada.

Noa: Ati no sete escapa la oportunidad de sacarme información verdad?

Twiligth: Tu que crees?

Noa: Gracias Twili…

Twiligth: No gracias a ti Noa… De no ser por lo que hiciste muchos aquí no estarían ahora.

Muy lejos del lugar se encontraba un Doctor Eggman enojado junto a un andoide de armadura verde con una V marcada en su armadura.

Eggman: Tus datos de esos Robots eran estúpidos yo hago mejores Robots que tu Sigma

Sigma: Solo recaudamos información, como viste creamos un robot que podría detener a tu erizo molesto, Ahora solo tenemos que ver que tipo de robot podrá pelear contra ese demonio.

Eggman: Mandare mas sondas a vigilarlos, con los datos de cada uno de ellos podremo contra atacar… y con la tecnología de este individio…

Ambos miraron un cilindro transparente y vieron a un droide de color blanco y azul el cual estaba flotando en un liquido transparente, su apariencia era humanoide pereo llevaba puesto una armadura, su brazo derecho era un cañon y el izquierdo un brazo normal.

Eggman: Con los datos de este robot será mucho mas fácil que los droides tengan mejor movilidad y pensamiento.

Sigma: Bien entonces a trabajar.

Fin del cap.

Enemy Emerged Doctor Eggman as Join in the battle…

Enemy Emerged Sigma as join in the battle…

New Hero join in the battle Megaman.

Magaman y Sigma son de la saga mas popular si gustan buscar imagenes son de Megaman X.


	18. Is time

Los días pasaban y los constantes avisos de los guardias reales eran alarmantes, diciendo que maquinas atacaban poblados, algo que no entendía era que si Eggman escapa es porque tiene un plan de contingencia, es eso o de plano no piensa antes de mandar todo a chingar a un erizo… un dia Celestia llego a nosotros… Bueno a los demás porque yo estaba ocupado cocinando mientras ellos recibían la información que Celestia les proporciono. Solo llego Nero conmigo diciendo que la base del Doctor Eggman estaba localizada, gracias a un grupo de pegasos, el objetivo estaba en una isla la cual de hecho ahora estaba fortificada… Que creen que dije?

Edzio: Vienes?

Yo: No, suerte=Dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto=

Alex: EHY=Me detuvo poniendo una mano en el cuello de mi playera= Adonde, tu conoces bien a estos idiotas ahora vas a cooperar.

Yo: De que sirve yo no pienso ir a un lugar donde misiles que me persiguen y robots que usan al menos calibre 50 contra mi me disparen y eso es poco, porque no pensar que será plasma o laser?

Obi Wan: En una guerra la información es importante.

Yo: Si pero en una guerra… Y déjame decírtelo que esto me lo enseño el videojuego : Los números ganan guerras.

Sonic: Por eso iremos antes de que Eggman construya mas de esas maquinas.

Nero: Ademas=Me apunto con su revolver= No te preguntamos.

Yo: De hecho lo hicieron pero… Bueno…

Mi vida es valiosa y no pienso morir por solo no ir de viaje… Celestia… Da la perra casualidad, que nos tenía un Zeppelín? Verga… pero que comparamos una putada de esas con droides que dispararan?

Nero: Para eso estas tu.

Yo: Eh?

Celestia: Dado que no estabas con nosotros, y como puedes convocar monstruos igual que Yusei… Irán en el Zeppelín mientras distraes.

Yo: Habían dicho que era una isla lo que atacaríamos no? Y si me ahogo?

Tigresa: Solo nada a la orilla.=Dijo con obviedad de manera seria=

Yo: Y si un tiburón me come?

Celestia: Tiburón?=Dijo confundida=

Yo: Una serpiente maria o un Kraken o un pulpo gigante, ahí muchas cosas que pueden hacerlo.

Edzio: No creo que existan esas cosas.

Yo: Claro… Como toda vía tengo el fruto de edén. =Dijo susurrando=

Alex: Bueno esta decidido.

Me quede en un estúpido globo gigante junto a un total de 20 guardias reales… Toda via tubo Celestia el descaro de decirme – Lo quiero sin ningún rasguño- Sabiendo la muy perra que esa porquería nunca regresaría o saldría del mar… Esos guardias eran los que manipularían la nave yo solo convocaría monstruos, a veces pienso que este mundo no vale tanto esfuerzo… pero tengo que admitirlo, lo que hacia que valiera la pena eran los paisajes que tenían… Pero en parte valio la pena, Nunca me había subido a un globo, mucho menos aun avión, de hecho ya recuerdo porque nunca quería…

Yo: BUAAAA=Gomito=

Guardia: Te dijimos que no comieras nada pesado.=Dijo con justa razón=

Yo: Pero… BUAAA… Oye yo nunca comí zanahorias...

Guardia: Ire por algo de medicina…

Comi porque nunca se sabe cuando será tu ultima comida… Si por mi fuera yo desearía morir mientras como… pasaron mas o menos unas 3 horas desde que partí en el puto Zeppelín, Los guardias o los pocos que habían vigilaban constantemente todos los alrededores, si no fuera por las ganas de vomitar que tengo…

Guardia: Aquí esta tomate esto.

Mire que el tenia un vaso con agua, lo tome y sentí que tenia un sabor peculiar, pero supuse que era la medicina…

Yo: Cuando estaremos ahí?

Guardia: En la noche.

Yo: En la puta, perra, pinche, pendeja, noche? Vete a la verga.=Dijo levantando las manos=

Guardia: Le pido de favor mas respeto, Dado que una de nuestras princesas se encarga de darnos unas noches hermosas… Ella misma nos ayudara para llegar sin ser detectados hasta la isla dándonos una noche muy oscura.

Yo: Genial, Cuando regresemos recuérdame felicitarla… No solo pelearemos en la noche si no que también a siegas… Simplemente Genial no?=Dije con claro sarcasmo Mientras bajaba las manos=

El guardia solo bufo enojado mientras se retiraba, estaba asustado la verdad, tomando en cuenta que ami nunca me gusto la oscuridad, pelear en la noche… Simple mente pendejo el plan y mas si pensaban usarme a mi de carnada para que ellos llegaran, aun que me lo merezco después de todo yo cause mucho mas daño cuando estaba con los Dark Word… Los guardias a pesar de todo me trataban bien... No con guante de seda pero… Era bueno al menos recibir un buen trato de vez en cuando. No tenia mucho que hacer y lo poco que llevaba me hacia darme cuenta que olvide mi sudadera en el castillo. El aire era frio y con forme llegaba la noche me lo remarcaba muy feo…

Guardia: Toma.

Voltie a mi derecha y mire aun guardia con una manta, la tome y le agradecí.

Yo: Gracias…=La coloque alrededor de mi= Si esta cosa se desploma… Que haremos?

Guardia: Nadar claramente.

Yo: Pero no hay nada abajo verdad?

Guardia: No claro que no, salvo por anguilas Eléctricas, pero esas cosas se encuentran en las amazonas y ríos cercanos al mar. Y nosotros estamos en pleno océano.

Yo: Si, a kilómetros de distancia de tierra firme…=Dijo nervioso=

Guardia: Descuida, después de todo la mayoría de este Zeppeling puede flotar… Creo que nos mantendrá a salvo por un momento.

Tercera persona.

Un bunker en lo profundo de la isla se encontraba una base de alta tecnología, con droides muy parecidos a X, quien aun se encontraba en un cilindro con aquel liquido transparente, Eggman se encontraba frente a una computadora, tecleando a cada momento mientras Sigma le ordenaba a 5 droides que se fueran a vigilar las costas de la isla. Al poco tiempo Sigma se acerco a Eggman quien seguía adentrado tecleando.

Sigma: Ya terminaste o aun no?=Dijo algo molesto=

Eggman: Shhh, Todo a su tiempo, todo saldrá bien… Solo necesito ajustar unos detalles en el ámbito de la precisión y listo… Pero la velocidad de reacción aun es muy poca.

Sigma: Ustedes los humanos solo se limitan con pequeñeces, mandalos ahora.

Eggman: Y que se vayan con una puntería del 50% estas idiota.

Dicho esto Sigma desenvaino su espada laser al tiempo que la colocaba en el cuello de Eggman, quien solo oprimio un botón.

Eggman: Bien, Luego no quiero que vengas pidiendo ayuda si pasa algo.=Dijo cruzándose de brazos=

Sigma: Preocúpate mejor por tus droides de seguridad…

Una alarma comenzó a sonar.

Sigma: hablando de Seguridad…

En sus pantallas revelaban a aquel Zeppeling que volaba directo a la isla en la cual se encontraban, Eggman hizo un Zoom para mirar quienes lo habitaban y notaron aun chico humano el cual tenia un panel dorado y blanco desplegado a lo largo de su brazo derecho.

Eggman: Quien será el?

Sigma: Manda un grupo, se nos escaparon pegasos el otro dia, no quiero que ellos vuelen con la misma suerte.

Eggman: Te recuerdo, que fue tu culpa por no mandar droides a propulsión.

Dicho esto Sigma solo miro con enojo a Eggman, quien comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

En el Zeppeling.

Noa miraba aquella isla, a lo lejos, no se miraba la gran cosa salvo por arboles, y una cascada, los guardias se acercaron a la orilla del Zeppeling al tiempo que Noa diviso a lo lejos algo que venia hacia ellos.

Noa: Ah mira no mas… Se parece ah… Ah… A lo tengo en punta de la lengua…=Dijo tratando de sacar sus palabras=

No pudo si quiera adivinar cuando una bala casi golpea a una de los guardias solo se escucho como el casco del guardia que estaba a un lado de Noa cayo al suelo, al tiempo que este solo miraba asustado.

Noa: Que ojete…=Dijo casi riendo= Casi te dan Head Shot Jajajaja=Carcajeo=

El guardia algo molesto solo volteo a ver a los demás.

Guardia: ¡Preparen los cañones! Timonel pónganos cercas del agua, para evitar semejante caída.

Los guardias se movieron a sus posiciones sercas de los cañones, en grupos de dos, uno con una antorcha para encender y apuntar y el otro para cargar, Noa se cubrió atrás de uno de los postes del Zeppeling, fue ahí donde tres droides con armas de fuego aterrizaron sobre el Zeppeling, ellos tenían una mano de metal mientras que del otro lado tenían algo parecido a una lanzagranadas, uno de los guardias corrió hacia estos tres golpeando con fuerza con sus cascos, apenas haciendo que el droide diera dos pasos atrás, pero el droide dio un paso adelante y con su puño golpeo al guardia tumbándolo del Zeppeling al mar.

Noa: Em… Men Down?

Fin del cap


	19. Fin del camino

Tener dos droides semi humanos en un Zeppeling de ponis, mientras uso la habilidad de convocar monstruos como si estuviera en Yugioh, suena demasiado increíble como para no se parte de ella. Siento lastima por el pegaso que esta en el agua, solo espero que si este trasto se hunde, el agua no este muy fría.

Guardia: ¡FUEGO!

El estruendo del cañon fue tal que solo escuchaba un (VIIIII) En mis oídos, tuve que tapármelos para no pasara lo mismo, pero no alcanze a hacerlo cuando otro cañon disparo, al menos dos de esos droides se despedazaron pero quedaba uno, pero parece ser que los guardias les gusta jugar a los héroes igual que cualquier niño, lo digo porque dos de los guardias atrabezaron con sus lanzas al robot pero este seguía en movimiento, este solo golpeo con sus brazos a los guardias, mientras que comenzaba a quitarse las lanzas.

Yo: Eh noob.=Dijo en burla=

El droide volteo a verme.

Yo: Mira.

Le señale a un lado y al voltear otro gran estruendo de un cañon se escucho expulsando al droide del Zeppeling.

Yo: Jajajaja Salí de pesca?=Dijo en burla= Logro desbloqueado, guardias tienen el premio Sali de pesca jajajaja=Dijo a carcajadas=

Tercera persona.

Eggman y Sigma miraban por las pantallas y quedaron un tanto sorprendidos, mas Eggman quien solo frunció el ceño.

¿?: EHY HUEVO CON PATAS.

Eggman y sigma acercaron la cámara hacia el Zeppeling y miraron al humano el cual gritaba fuerte mente.

Noa: ¡Hago huevo estrellado! o ¡hago huevo revuelto!=Dijo en burla=

Sigma: Jajaja… Huevo…=Dijo riendo=

Eggman: Porque no vas tu personal mente?

Sigma: Eso are.

Sigma se puso de pie y fue hasta una puerta la cual se abrió sola, dejando ver a tres droides negros idénticos a X.

Sigma: Siganme.

Los droides asintieron.

Noa: Eggman te reto a que traigas a toda tu armada de maquinitas, para hacerme una moto. Que dices?

Eggman solo sonrio, al tiempo que comenzo a teclear rápidamente.

Eggman: Asi que quiere jugar el niño… Pos vamos a jugar.

En el Zeppelín, este se encontraba a baja altura, pudieron subir al guardia que había caído al agua, paso el tiempo y no había pasado nada, estaban a minutos de llegar a la orilla.

Guardia: Que es eso?=Dijo extrañado usando un catalejos=

Noa: Oye que miras?

Guardias: Em… Veo cuatro barcos.

Noa: Son ocho.

Guardia: Cuatro

Noa: Ocho

Cuardia: ¡CUATRO!=Dijo enojado=

Noa tomo un catalejo de otro guardia y se lo coloco a este para que tuviera dos y mirara mejor con ambos.

Guardia:=Trago saliva= Son ocho…

Noa: Don´t Worry Be Happy, para eso estoy me mandaron de carnada.=Dijo algo enojado al final= PERO… No creo que mis monstruos sepan nadar… =Dijo algo dudoso= Bueno si no lo averiguo me carga.=Tomo 6 cartas= Como ya atacaron es mi turno…De preferencia algo con alas=Dijo nervioso= Y no tengo nada en mano con alas.=Dijo con sarcasmo y enojo= Como controlan y yo no Cyber dragon entra de manera especial.

Parece ser que el dragon metálico flotaba por lo cual Noa sonrio, pero al poco tiempo un misil choco con este dragon, pero lejos de destruirlo solo bajaron sus puntos de ataque de 2100 hasta 1500.

Noa: Esa madre me asusto… Te pusiste duro huevo.=Dijo en burla hacia Eggman=

¿?: ¡Cállate niño!=Se escuchó en la isla=

Noa: Juego la magia Tuning… Envio un monstruo del deck al cementerio par añadir un monstruo Synchron del deck a la mano… El monstruo que envió es a Stardus Xailong… y al que añado es a Nitro Synchron… Como no e convocado de manera normal, convoco a Nitro… Uso a Cyber dragon de lv nitro de lvl 2 para una afinación…

El pequeño monstruo Nitro se convirtió en dos anillos de color verde forforecente, al tiempo que el Cyber Dragon se convertía en 5 estrellas de color blanco.

Noa: Extiende esas hermosas alas transparentes Clear Wing.

Aquel dragon apareció con un gran rugido, el cual hizo estremecer el agua, fue ahí donde 8 misiles fueron en dirección al dragon, Noa solo sonrio satisfecho al tiempo que dijo.

Noa: Activo el efecto de Clear Wing cuando un monstruo de nivel 5 es seleccionado puedo destruir al que hizo la selección.

Las alas de aquel dragon brillaron creando un escudo sobre el Zepelín, cuando los misiles chocaron con el escudo, el dragon extendió sus alas haciendo desaparecer el escudo pero hizo que 8 misiles blancos tomaran dirección a los 8 barcos.

Noa: Cierto mencione que sus efectos se niegan?

Eggman estaba alarmado en su cuartel tratando de presionar botones para hacer que los barcos que tenia se movieran de su lugar, pero solo aparecía una pantalla azul diciendo (Error de sistema no es posible cumplir la función)

Eggman: Como que NO ES POSIBLE, yo hago lo imposible posible=Dijo enojado=

Antes de que si quiera se diera cuenta los barcos fueron destruidos, los guardias celebraron euroricos, pero ante esto el dragon que tenia Noa a su lado fue destruido, dejándolo con la boca abierta, el miro a su alrededor y miro un gran cañón balístico que apuntaba hacia donde estaba su dragon ahora muerto.

Noa: Wow… No vi eso venir…

LP: 3800

Noa: Que solo tiene 2700 puntos tu cañon Eggman? Es una putada bien hecha.=Dijo en buarla= MI TURNO=Tomo una carta teniendo 5= Igual como no controlo monstruos en mi campo Unkow Synchron entra especial… Desde mi mano convoco a Junk Synchron… Y como sabemos revivo un monstruo del cementerio de nivel 2 o inferior… Y elijo a Stardust…=Tomo una carta de su mano= Si un monstruo entra especial desde el cementerio esta carta se convoca especial…Pelea tu también Doppel Warrior. Uso a Doppel de lv Junk de lvl 3 para afinarlos…

El Junk se transformo en tres círculos verdes mientras que el doppel se transformo en dos estrellas blancas las cuales fueron cubiertas por estos círculos.

Noa: Nivel 5… Que tenia ni me acuerdo… Ni siquiera del dialogo… Saltémoslo. APARECE QUEL QUE TODO LO SABE Y LO QUE NO LO INVENTA COMO WYKIPEDIA. Genio Tecnológico, Híper Bibliotecario.

Un Humano con traje blanco, capa blanca, junto a una tableta digital apareció.

Noa: Cuando Doppel es usado como material… Convoco dos tokens de ataque 400 LVL 1

Campo (Hiper, Dos tokens, Stardust y Unkow dondo un total de 5 monstruos)

Noa: Uso a Unkow de lv Unkow de lvl 1 para afinarlos… Nuestros deseos viajaran a gran velocidad sobre nuestro horizonte… Transformando el camino en una irradiante luz… Invocación Sincronizada… El poder de la esperanza… Synchro tuner… Formula Synchron… Efecto de Hiper, si un monstruo es convocado por Synchronia robo una carta del deck (teniendo 4) Efecto del formula… una vez por tuno puedo robar una carta del deck.(Tomo una 5 carta) juego doble convocatoria de mi mano…(Cuatro) Como dice puedo hacer una segunda convocación normal… convoco a hiper synchron… Juego a Hiper Synchron y al dopel token para una afinación.

Dicho esto ocurrió lo mismo pero esta vez dejando ver a una gran maquina hecha de matal blanco y dorado.

Noa: Eso mero Catastor… Y por efecto de Lybrero Robo una carta(Teniendo 5 nuevamente)

Aquel gran gañon balístico disparo hacia los monstruos pero aquella maquina se interpuso en el disparo, creando una gran cortina de humo, cando el humo se disipo miraron a aquella maquina la cual seguía de pie, o mas bien flotando igual que los otros.

Noa: Si Catastor no pelea contra monstruos oscuros… Destruira al monstruo que lo ataco o a si adversario en este caso…

Un pequeño cañon salio de de esta maquina y al hacerlo un disparo de color negro golpeo al cañon balístico de la isla. Destruyéndolo.

Noa: coloco 2 cartas boca abajo…(Quedándose con dos en mano) Termino.

Justo ahí el Zepelin había llegado a la playa, todos los guardias bajaron de el rápidamente, incluyendo a Noa quien venia acompañado de sus tres monstruos, era como mirar cualquier isla desierta, solo había arboles hacia su interior.

Guardias: En grupos de 5… Quiero unicornios en cada grupo para crear escudos.

Eran cuatro grupos y Noa en un grupo dando un total de 6 en uno de ellos, un sonido a un (Bit Bit) Los hizo asustarse, pero justo en ese momento.

Noa: Con trampas Eggma? TRAMPA COUNTER

Una carta gigante en el suelo se levanto…

Noa: Cuando mi oponente activa una o mas trampas puedo negarlas y destruirlas… y robas carta pero como no tienes maso… Me ahorro eso.

Dicho esto aquel sonido dejo de escucharse, dejando que grandes bombas cayeran al suelo de los arboles pero no explotaron, comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, siguiendo un sendero donde se miraban pisadas… Desde los arbustos salieron barios de los androides muy parecidos a X, quienes comenzaron a atacar a los guardias a ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, alguno de estos usando sus cañones laser, pero los unicornios en los grupos protegían a sus compañeros.

Guardia: Nosotros nos encargamos, sigue adelante.=Dijo al tiempo que tomaba su espada= donde esta?

Noa: SE QUE USTEDES PUEDEN=Dijo alejándose de ellos=

El guardia solo abrió la boca por la cantidad de tramo que el humano había recorrido en tampoco tiempo mientras que sus monstruos lo seguían, el guardia solo dejo caer una gota de sudor mientras miraba a sus adversarios.

Guardia: Mi mamá dijo estudia…=Dijo corriendo hasta un droide=

Noa corria por el denso bosque hasta que se topo con Sigma acompañado de aquellos droides negros, parecidos a X, Sigma solo tomo su espada mientras que los droides apuntaron a Noa y a sus monstruos.

Sigma: Ya fuiste lejos humano.

Noa: AH?=Dijo emocionado= SIGMA JOOO jooo lo admito en la versión 4 te ves mejor pero no te superan en lo clásico del X.

Sigma: Hablas mucho igual que ese huevo

Noa: Tan asi so…

No había acabado la frase cuando Sigma se movio rápido hasta con Noa, quien solo quedo sorprendido, antes de que la espada de Sigma golpera a Noa, esta golpeo con otra espada laser de color azul, Noa desvio la mirada y vio a Obi Wan quien alejo de una patada a Sigma. Los droides que acompañaban a Sigma comenzaron a disparar pero Obi Wan con una facilidad bloqueaba cada disparo con su espada, al poco tiempo dos de estos droides cayeron al suelo por los mismos disparos que daban hacia Obi Wan, En el ultimo Obi Wan avento su espada atravesando al droide, después su espada regreso a sus manos mientras se colocaba en posición de combate frente a Sigma.

Obi Wan: Lamento interrumpir=Dijo con una sonrisa= Espero que no les importe que la pelea sea uno contra uno?

Era de esperar de un Jedi pelea limpia, pero estaba tratando con Sigma.

Noa: Como llegaron si se puede saber?=Dijo sorprendido=

Obi Wan: Otro Zepelin, solo que del otro lado de la isla.

Sigma: Asi que ahí mas?

Obi Wan: Si peleando con el resto de los droides… E peleado con hojalatas de metal… Pero esto es prácticamente ridículo comparado con los de existen de donde vengo.

Noa: Me consta=Levanto la mano=

Sigma tomo su espada, mientras el jedi lo esperaba, fue ahí donde Sigma corria hasta con el jedi chocando espadas uno conta el otro.

Obi Wan: Continua Noa. Me encargo de esta chatarra tu sigue.

Sigma: Chatarra…=Dijo indiferente= Su carne es un fallo de diseño compara con la chatarra.=Dijo empujándolo=

Noa haciendo caso del jedi siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, al centro de la isla pero conforme avanzaba se escuchaban desde disparos, explosiones, y golpes, Noa alzo la vista y miro a Sakuyamon la cual volaba por los cielos seguida por tres naves las cueles le disparaban. Lejos de ayudarla solo la dejo de lado.

Noa: Por culera=Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras seguía su camino=

En su camino termino cayendo sobre un túnel el cual era de metal macizo, cayo sobre la formula Synchron el cual se había transformado un un carro… Era prácticamente una habitación de metal de cuatro paredes, El bibliotecario, catastor y Formula permanecieron a sulado mirando el lugar, al poco tiempo una pantalla se desplego dejando ver al Doctor Eggman quien reia.

Eggman: JOJOJO, Quien tenemos aquí… Resultaste ser un chico muy travieso.=Dijo triunfal=

Noa: Una habitación? Sabe esperaba que cuando callera hubiera picos y me muriera o que callera en agua infestada de pirañas, cocodrilos, o algo que comiera carne… O ya mínimo en acido.

Eggman: No seria divertido además con eso puedo parar a los demás.

Noa: Osea que ahora me estas mostrando frente a todos?

Eggman: Exactamente.

Noa: Si hubieras llegado antes sabras que a ellos les vale tres kilos de riata salvarme.

Eggman: Que?

Noa: No entiendes? Yo era la carnada. Pero ya que estoy aquí…=Tomo una carta= MI TURNO.(Tiene tres) Tienes mucho antojo de ganar verdad? =Mostro una carta de su mano= Caída del sistema, esta carta destierra a todos los monstruos tipo maquina del oponente ya sea que estén en el campo o cementerio.

En las afueras de lugar, Nero peleaba con dos copias de X las cuales le disparaban con sus cañones pero al poco tiempo estos droides desaparecieron en una luz blanca, con Lucario y Tigresa ocurrio lo mismo, al pelear con los clones estos desapareceron.

Con Sigma y Obi Wan, Obi Wan había cortado un brazo de Sigma, mientras que Sigma apenas y había dado cortes leves en partes de la vestimenta de Obi Wan.

Obi Wan: Lento para un Droide… Siendo que en todo el tiempo que hemos peleado has estado siendo arrogante.

Sigma: No aceptare… Que ningún humano me gane.

Sigma corrió hasta con Obi Wan con su espada, Obi Wan estaba apunto de dar un golpe certero que atravesaría a Sigma, pero una luz blanca desapareció a Sigma, dejando a Obi Wan solo.

Obi Wan: Inoportuno como siempre…

Por parte de los guardias, estaban en círculo cubriéndose de los ataques de los droides, en medio de este círculo estaban ponis heridos, los pocos unicornios creaban pequeños escudos para cubrir a los terrestres los cuales atacaban mas de cercas, un droide tomo con su mano a uno de estos guardias del cuello mientras que con su cañon apunto a la cabeza del poni.

Droide: Somas mas fuertes que ustedes=Dijo con una voz robotica=

Su cañón se ilumino pero antes de que el disparo se efectuara, el droide junto a los demás desaparecieron, dejando aliviado a todos estos guardias, quienes comenzaron a ayudar a los heridos y a llevarlos al Zepelin.

Guardia: Nada mal niño…

En la habitación.

Eggman: Que hiciste?

Coloquen la canción (Tema de Sakaki Yuya)

Noa: Lo necesario…=Cerro los ojos… Pero al poco tiempo los abrió=¡Ampliación de la mente suprema!=Levanto las manos= Utilizo al Hiper bibliotecario de nivel 5… Al Aliado de la Justicia Catastor de nivel 5…Y al formula Synchron de Nivel 2 para afinarlos.

El formula desaparecio para dejar ver 2 anillos de color dorado, Catastor y Hiper se convirtieron en 10 estrellas verdes fosforescentes, las cuales fueron rodeadas por los anillos dorados.

Noa: ¡Cuando las estrellas sean una sola, Nuestros vínculos serán el camino que brillara mas que la luz! ¡Sincronía de aceleración avanzada!...=Saco una carta= ¡Aparece luz de la evolución Dragon del Quazar fugaz!

Una luz brillante atrabezo a las estrellas y a los anillos dejando ver un gran dragon sobre la isla la cual tenia un tamaño enorme… su luz era brillante haciendo que la noche se convirtiera en el dia, aquel dragon rugio con toda su fuerza haciendo temblar, Cielo, Mar y Tierra.

Eggman: Que es eso?

Noa: Quazar… Hago referencia a un fenómeno galáctico muy brillante en el cielo.=Dijo feliz= En la palabra Evolución, me refiero a que con esto… Mi corazón cambio… Y todo gracias a este viaje…=Sonrió= Ya no soy el chico asustadizo… Ahora entiendo que hay días en losque uno tiene que correr riesgos para saber lo que es vivir… Ya veo porque ellos querían que yo fuera el cebo, e vivido una aventura única… Y ahora es tiempo de concluirla.

Eggman: Que quieres decir?

Noa: ¡Quazar fugar!

El dragon que sobre volaba dio un gran rugido mientras que en una de sus garras, aparecieron una gran esfera de color azul.

Noa: Descarto a Honestidad desde mi mano, Es un angel… Cuando un monstruo tipo Luz ataca puede hacer que gane el ataque del monstruo con el cual batalla o en cuyo caso la isla…

Quazar ATK: 15000

Eggman: Nos mataras a todos aquí?=Dijo asustado=

Noa: Si escapas volveras a hacer lo mismo Eggman… Desde mi mano activo la carta rápida Limete de aceleración Duplico los puntos de ataque de un monstruo en mi campo. Dandole a Quazar un ataque de 30000.

En la sima de la isla el dragon abrió su hocico altiempo que de el comenzo a salir un rayo dorado el cual fue directo a la isla.

Noa: Solo se vive una vez… Pero me alegra saber que e vivido demasiado bien, en el tiempo que he estado aquí.

Eggman: ESTAS LOCO

Noa: El loco que gano.=Sonrio=

Aquel rayp dorado golpeo la isla, al hacerlo una gran luz blanca rodeo a todos. Tanto a Yusei quien estaba en la playa con su D-Runner.

Yusei: Shooting Quazar Dragon…=Sonrio= Tambien alcanzaste ese punto de la mente.

La luz envolvió a Alucard quien estaba de hecho sercas de Noa.

Alucard: Me sorprendes… Despues de todo… Te convertiste en un humano te felicito=Dijo con una sonrisa=

La luz envolvió a Lucario en estaba sobre un Arbol.

Lucario: Fue un gusto Noa… Igual gracias por salvarme ese dia, Estare eternamente agradecido…=Sonrio=

La luz envolvió a Sakuyamon quien estaba en el cielo.

Sakuyamon: Noa… Resultaste ser alguien interesante.=Dijo sonrojada=

La luz envolvió a Tigresa quien se encontraba sercas del mar.

Tigresa: Me abria gustado que me hubieras hablado ese dia Noa.

La luz envolvió a Obi Wan quien estaba sercas de los arboles. Al lado de un sendero.

Obi Wan: Bien hecho… Serias un buen jedi. Si no fueras tan imprudente…=Sonrio= Aquien engaño serias un buen padawan.

La luz envolvió a Sonic quien estaba en una montaña mirando al dragon en el cielo.

Sonic: Es curioso que un debilucho como tu haga algo tan grandioso.=Dijo sorprendido=

La luz envolvió a Lion quien se encontraba, sercas de un lago con su pistola en mano mirando el cielo el cual parecía de dia solo que la luz venia del dragon.

Lion: No me gustaría ser quien tenga que recoger este desastre Noa… Un placer.

La luz envolvió también a Alex, quien estaba al lado de Nero quienes sonreían uno al otro.

Nero: En otra vida me gustaría pelear contra ti.=Dijo tomando con fuerza su espada=

Alex: El sentimiento es mutuo… Un gusto Nero=Estiro su mano=

Nero:=Sonrio= Al contrario, es bueno dejar el orgullo de un demonio al lado.=Estrecho la mano con Alex= El gusto fue mio Alex Mercer.

Alex: Noa… Nos sacaste sorpresas mas de una vez=Sonrio=

Nero: Nunca olvides que eres un humano… Eso demuestra mucho de nosotros.

Alex: Lo dice alguien que dejo de serlo.=Dijo riendo=

Nero: Mira quien habla.

Ambos rieron, la luz no permitió que nadie viera nada, al cesar la luz…

¿?: Abuelo?=Dijo un niño sentado en el piso=

¿?: Abuelooo?=Dijo una niña sentada en el piso=

¿?: ¡Abuelo!=Gritaron 3 niñas y un niño=

Un anciano de pelo amarillo y azul esba frente a ellos sentado en una cilla el cual estaba dormido, al escuchar los gritos de estos cuatro niños es anciano despertó asustado.

Abuelo: LUEGO MATE A HITLER Y…Y… En que me quede?

Una mujer de una edad de 32 años de traje rojo, lentes rectangulares y ojos azules, esta entro a la habitación interrumpiendo asi al anciano.

Mujer: Niños es hora de dormir y estedes tos ya llegaron por ustedes.

Niña: Pero tia el abuelo no acaba de contarnos que paso.=Replico el niño=

Mujer: Paso de que?=Dijo extrañada=

Niña2: Con Equestria y de que pasaba con la isla.

Mujer:=Suspiro= Es tarde y su abuelo esta cansado. Vengan=Dijo a las dos niñas las cuales eran gemelas mientras que el niño y la niña eran primos de las gemelas.= Sus padres los esperan.

El anciano comenzo a roncar lo que hizo que los niños rieran por lo bajo evitando que el despertara… Paso alrededor de media hora al tiempo la misma mujer entro por la puerta y se acercó al anciano el cual estaba dormido sobre una silla mecedora.

Mujer: Padre ven tengo que llevarte a tu habitación.

Anciano: Ya se fueron?=Dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos=

Mujer:=Se rie un momento= Si padre ven te ayudo.

Anciano: ¡No! Aun puedo solo.

Haciendo parte de su fuerza el anciano pudo ponerse se pie, al tiempo que la mujer lo miro preocupado.

Anciano: Ocurre algo?=Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar a la puerta=

Mujer: No quieres que te ayude?

Anciano: Yo puedo hija, cuando no, te pediré tu ayuda… Dime que hiciste de cenar?

Mujer: Prepare algo de pozole.

Anciano: Ah porque tuve que perder los dientes… bueno deja voy por mi dentatuda y te veo en el comedor bien?

Mujer: Si quieres yo voy.

Anciano: Para nada, tu prepara los platos y yo voy y me preparo la boca.

El anciano abrió la puerta el tiempo que escucho atrás de el.

Mujer: Porque le contaste esa histora?

Anciano: A tu hermana y ati les gustaba… No entiendo porque no les gusta ya.

Mujer: Porque eran solo historias falsas que nos contabas a ella y ami… Nunca entendí porque cuentas esa historia, ya sea a mis hijas… Mis sobrinos… Incluso a los hijos de mis amigas.

Anciano: Sabes… Me agrada recordar buenos tiempos.

Mujer: Dices que es cierto eso?=Dijo con sarcasmo= Los años de verdad te afectan.

Anciano: Si…=Dijo algo triste= La edad… Oye hija…

Mujer: Si Noa?

El anciano estaba apunto de decir algo, pero solo salio de la habitación dejando extrañada a su hija la cual solo negó con la cabeza pensando que solo era algo temporal… El anciano salio de la habitación y se dirigio a unas escaleras, se apoyo en el barandal para comenzar a subir, al poco tiempo entro a una habitación, encendio la luz y se pudo ver una habitación cualquiera… En ella en una mesa había una laptop algo polvorienta, una caja amarilla la cual estaba destapada, donde dentro de ella había cartas, con micas, en esa misma mesa se encontraba un libro polvoriento el cual tenia como inscripción (Starwirl)

Noa: Parece tan distante ese dia…

El anciano tomo el libro y tomo asiento sobre la cama, abrió el libro y dijo.

Noa: Sabia que asi era el hechizo… Teeth…

Dicho esto los dientes faltantes en la boca aparecieron, coloco el libro dentro de su mesa de noche, y justo ahí miro una foto donde se encontraba Noa en una universidad con un traje de graduación, mientras que al lado de el se encontraban sus padres.

Noa: Tampoco me creyeron… Pero me agrada saber que al menos mis nietos me creen=Sonrio=

Al poco tiempo abrió la mesa de noche y metio su mano para asi sacar una foto donde se miraba el con un traje de gala, junto a la princesa Cadence, Celestia, Luna y el resto de los integrantes que habían ido a Equestria.

Noa: Bueno…=Metio su mano y saco una pluma y un ultimo papel de color amirillo= Celestia...=Comenzó a escribir= Esta es mi ultima hoja de las que me diste… Te agradesco por todo… por dejarme estar en tu gala del galope ese dia, mándale saludos a Luna por tultima vez… Te envió esta carta a mis 78 años de edad… no se cuantos años me falten pero quiero que sepas tu y todos que les agradezco tal aventura… Shining Armor… Muchas gracias por permitirme bailar con tu esposa una sola noche… Twiligth… Mi gran amiga, espero que sea sierto lo que me dijo Celestia que ahora eres Alicornio… Felicidades, me habría gustado estar en tu coronación… Luna, solo te conoci en la gala pero… Me caíste muy bien… Muchas gracias de nuevo a todas ustedes, espero que en la siguiente vida vernos, solo espero Celestia que no se tarden en unírsenos.=Noa comenzó a reir= Cadence, muchas gracias por aceptar bailar conmigo aun después de lo que te hize pasar… Siento que no merecía tal honor, y mucho menos tu perdón… Por eso muchas gracias… Y por ultimo Celestia Si el destino lo permite me gustaría que pudieras venir junto con las demás a mi mundo al menos antes de que muera… No quisiera que cuando vinieran, sea al velorio=Comenzó a reir de nuevo= Para todas ustedes de Noa Dimas Estrado.

Noa enrollo el papel y tomo un encendedor, encendio este y el fuego consumio al pergamino, el cual deparecio en una llama purpura.

¿?: Padre ya mero bajas?

Noa: Si hija ya voy…=Se puso de pie y comenzo a guardar las cosas= Accel Synchro… Jajaja Creo que no hara daño uno mas. Pero será mañana.

El anciano se dirigio a la puerta y la abrió.

Noa: Que me esperara al salir de mi habitación?

¿?: Oye padre te buscan unas mujeres… Una se llama Celestia, Dice ser tu amiga.

Noa: Hasla pasar hija…=Sonrio= Una invitación nunca se niega verdad Celestia?=Dijo riendo.=

FIN.

A todos nos toca una aventura en nuestra vida… Dale tiempo, esta se presentara a su debido tiempo para poner nuestra mente y corazón a prueba, nunca se esta preparado para algo igual pero… Por algo somos humanos, nos adaptamos a todo, yo lo hice y creeme que gracias a eso cambie para mejor. No te desesperes tu Aventura llegara, ya sea en un viaje de campamento o un viaje de negocios… Incluso en un viaje de familia, pero recuerda vivir al máximo porque esos momentos son los únicos que nos quedaran cuando estemos viejos y recordarlos será algo maravilloso.

En memoria de mi Vis abuelo Donato Regalado 1905-2014. Historia basada en sus historias que me contaba de niño… Palabras dichas antes de morir… Que en paz descanses Abuelo…


End file.
